Implacable Force
by DeoxNexus
Summary: Lana est une jeune fille comme les autres... à l'exception qu'elle possède une grande puissance dans les jambes lui faisant accomplir des exploits que même les Pokémon ne peuvent faire. A peine sorti de l'école, elle devra faire face au monde et à sa cruelle facette. Mais peut être rencontrera-t-elle l'exception ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Une dure journée

Elle courait à vive allure, elle allait le faire, elle allait dépasser Galopa, ses jambes semblaient ne plus toucher terre.

Au bout de la course, à l'orée de la forêt, la falaise attendait, sûr d'elle elle se pencha en avant, pris un rapide appui et se propulsa dans les airs.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Lana possédait une grande puissance dans les jambes. Championne Sportive depuis ses cinq ans, que ce soit saut en longueur, en hauteur ou bien courses à pied, elle était toujours la première.

A peine sorti de la forêt, le Galopa observa les environs, rumina et avança lentement vers le bord. Il observa le lac du haut de la falaise. Ce n'était pas un lac naturelle. Ce lac avait été créer par des Pokémon Eau appartenant à une famille de dresseur.

L'intuition de Galopa était bonne. Lana se trouvait dans le lac, elle sortie sa tête de l'eau.

\- « J'ai encore gagnée Galopa ! » lança la jeune fille en riant.

Le Galopa releva la tête, tourna et reparti. Il connaissait la route du retour, et le lac n'était pas loin de la propriété.

\- « Le premier arrivé à la maison gagne ! » hurla Lana en se mettant en route à la nage.

Les Pokémon Eau du lac nageaient à ses côtés. Des Ptitards, Nenupiot, Axoloto et Tritonde, Lana souriait puis son regard se changea en défi.

\- « Vous voulez vous battre à la nage ?... »

\- « Pti ! Ptitard ! » Fit l'un d'eux content.

\- « Ok... alors... Go ! » Fit Lana en accélérant le battement de ses jambes provoquant de puissant remous.

Les Pokémon eau accélérèrent à leurs tours, l'un d'eux arriva à côté de la jeune fille. Celle-ci tourna la tête et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un Babymanta.

Arrivée au bout, Lana était arrivé la première, elle rampa pour s'éloigner du bord, se retourna et se mit assise, les jambes tendus. Le soleil n'était pas très haut dans le ciel... il devait être six heures du matin...

Une toux, derrière elle, se fit entendre. Elle tourna la tête et vit un homme, la trentaine, avec une barbe, devant lui, une femme l'air sévère.

\- « B'jour Maman... B'jour Papa... »

\- « Je peux savoir ce qui t'amuse de faire ça ?! » Fit sa mère en s'approchant.

\- « Je m'entraîne... je... »

\- « Tu n'as pas à t'entraîner ! » fit sa mère en la giflant.

Lana se frotta la joue. Elle n'avait pas senti la douleur, ou plutôt elle ne la sentait plus...

Son père avança.

\- « Lana, ou est Galopa ? »

\- « Il arrive... il était en haut de la falaise il y a quelques minutes. »

\- « Je vois... file te changer, tu as un examen à passer dans quelques heure. »

Lana se leva, retourna dans la maison. Le père soupira.

\- « Cette gamine ne nous apportera rien... »

\- « A qui le dis-tu ? » fit sa femme. « Un monstre comme elle... »

\- « Ce n'est pas un monstre... »

\- « Ah vraiment ? Comment appelles-tu des personnes possédant un don monstrueux comme elle dans ton laboratoire ? Des... ? »

\- « Lana est ma fille. Mais je n'arrive pas à la considérer comme tel. Qu'elle obtienne son diplôme et qu'elle parte. »

Sa femme ricana

\- « Et même qu'elle ne l'obtienne pas. Elle quittera la maison ce soir. »

\- « Très bien... n'oublie pas, si elle pose un pied dans la maison ce soir. Tu auras le droit d'utiliser Draco pour la mettre dehors. »

\- « J'ai hâte... »

Changée, séchée, coiffée. Lana sortie de chez elle en fredonnant joyeusement. Sur le chemin vers l'école, des camarades la bousculèrent, d'autres la raillèrent. Mais elle continuait sa route, arrivée au lieu de l'examen. Le professeur de sa classe avança vers le podium installé.

\- « Bien, vous serez répartis en trois classe. Il se peut que l'un ou l'une d'entre vous se retrouve seul/e. Alors ne blâmez pas le système. »

L'appel se fit, la première classe faite, ils suivirent le surveillant assigné. La deuxième suivit... Lana se retrouva seule.

\- « Bien... Lana, tu vas me suivre. »

\- « Oui Mr... »

Elle suivit son professeur dans une salle délabrée. Le professeur prit place sur le bureau et indiqua à Lana de s'asseoir.

A peine elle toucha la chaise pour s'asseoir, celle-ci tomba en morceau.

\- « Quand tu auras finie de perdre du temps... Prend une chaise valable. Allez ! »

Lana agrippa la deuxième chaise à sa portée, qui subit le même sort que la première, puis la troisième, la quatrième...

Le professeur regarda sa montre.

\- « Tu perds du temps... tes camarades doivent déjà avoir répondu à quelques questions... »

Lana accéléra, mais les chaises et les tables étaient en bien trop mauvais état. Quand elle se décida à prendre la chaise du bureau principal.

\- « Non, mais, tu crois que tu peux te servir ? Allez prend place maintenant ! »

Lana soupira tristement, elle posa ses affaires sur un bureau... qui se désagrégea.

\- « Mais c'est pas vrai... jusqu'au bout de l'année tu m'en auras fait voir... »

Lana senti des larmes montaient à ses yeux, elle ne devait pas pleurer, pas maintenant... elle baissa la tête, tenta de cacher son émotion.

\- « Ne me dis pas que tu vas pleurer ?... Ça ne marche pas ça avec moi. »

La porte d'entrée de la salle toqua. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, le Principal de l'école entra.

\- « Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici Mr Velma ? »

\- « Eh bien... comme les autres salles de classes sont prises... et que j'ai une élève non répartis. Je pensais que »

\- « Vous pensiez ? Vous ? Ce serait une première mondiale. Débarrassez moi le plancher ! Trouver une table et une chaise valide ! »

Le professeur sorti en courant. Le principal soupira, regarda Lana qui s'essuyait les yeux.

\- « Lana... pourquoi n'as tu rien dit quand vous êtes arrivés ici ?... Tu sais que les surveillants t'auraient appuyées. »

\- « J...Je... j'ai pas osée... »

\- « Lana, il serait temps que tu comprennes, si tu ne réussis pas ce test. Notre établissement n'aura pas les 99 % de réussite comme chaque année... »

\- « Je... »

\- « Tu vas, réussir, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que je t'aide... »

\- « O...oui... »

\- « Bien... j'espère que je n'aurais pas à 'modifier' tes résultats... »

Le professeur arriva avec une table et une chaise, conforme. Le principal sourit à Lana et sorti.

\- « Mme Ilo ? Surveillez cette élève. Mr Velma à autre chose à faire. »

\- « Bien. » Fit la surveillante en prenant place.

A peine le professeur sorti, la surveillante se posa sur le bureau principal. Sorti un Pokémon à l'allure catcheur et regarda Lana.

\- « Si tu triche, Machopeur fracasse ta table. OK ? »

\- « …. »

\- « Bien. »

L'épreuve passa rapidement, Lana rendit sa copie et sortie en vitesse. Elle se dirigea vers le gymnase, entra, se colla à un mur et attendit.

Quelqu'un entra alors, ou plutôt, sorti de la pièce en face de Lana.

\- « Tiens ? Lana ? Tu as passé ton épreuve ? » Lui demanda la personne.

\- « Oui... »

\- « Bon, la correction se fera dans l'après-midi, on saura ce soir. Tu veux en parler ? »

\- « … J'en ai pas très envie. »

Des élèves sortirent du vestiaire et remarquèrent Lana, aussitôt la réaction fut immédiate.

\- « Mme ! Faut pas qu'elle soit là elle ! »

\- « Et pourquoi ? Elle a le droit d'aller ou elle veut à partir de maintenant. »

\- « Mais... c'est un monstre ! »

Encore on la traitée de monstre... partout dans la ville... elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- « Lana ! Reste ici. » tenta la professeur de sport mais Lana sortie avant.

Elle marcha vite en direction de l'infirmerie, sans doute le dernier endroit ou elle pourrait être en sécurité... mais elle ne fit pas attention à ses pas et laissa des empreintes dans le ciment. Elle entra se dirigea vers une des chaises et s'effondra dessus. L'accueil de l'infirmerie la remarqua.

\- « Lana ? Un soucie ? Encore les autres élèves je présume... Toudoudou, va la consoler. »

Une petite créature ronde et rose sorti de l'accueil et fonça dans les bras de Lana. La sensation de toucher Toudoudou rassura la jeune fille.

\- « Alors ? J'ai raison ? »

\- « C'est... pas que eux... c'est Mr Velma et le Principal aussi... »

\- « …. »

L'assistante prit Lana dans ses bras. Lana se laissa faire

\- « Tout sera bientôt finie, tu auras ton propre pokémon et tu pourra vivre tranquillement. »

\- « …. »

L'infirmière arriva, voyant le spectacle elle marcha lourdement vers les deux.

\- « Encore toi ? Je ne peux pas te renvoyer chez toi tu le sais ? »

\- « Oui... »

\- « Mme peut-elle se reposer ici ? Elle en a besoin... »

\- « Vous ! Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde et retournez à votre poste ! Quand à cette jeune fille, elle file d'ici. »

L'assistante hésita mais sous le regard de l'infirmière, elle retourna à son poste, la tête basse. Toudoudou regarda et hésita à son tour. Avant de se faire attraper par l'infirmière.

\- « Je croyais avoir été clair... Pas de contact avec des élèves comme elle ! »

Elle lança Toudoudou contre le mur adjacent à l'acceuil. L'assistante horrifiée voulu aller le chercher.

\- « Rester à votre poste ! Vous enverrez Toudoudou à la SPP*. »

*Société Protectrice des Pokémon

L'assistante resta figée... baissa la tête et serra les poings.

\- « Pourquoi ?... Qu'est-ce que Lana à fait pour mériter ce traitement ?! »

\- « Baisser d'un ton jeune sotte ! Vous n'avez pas compris quand je vous ai prise ? »

\- « Non je ne comprends pas ! C'est une jeune fille comme les autres ! »

\- « Hahahaha ! Elle est bien bonne. C'est un monstre. Vous avez vu ses 'exploits' lors de compétition sportive ? Elle faisait aussi bien, voir mieux que les Pokémon participants. C'est déjà trop. »

Lana ne resta pas une seconde de plus, les larmes aux yeux, elle partie en courant.

\- « Lana ! »

\- « Si vous la suivez, je vous remplace ! N'oubliez pas que vous avez besoin de ce poste pour vos études. »

L'assistante serra encore plus ses poings, jusqu'à avoir les jointures blanches... elle retourna à son poste et sortie son dossier...

Lana ne savait plus ou allait... elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle maintenant, mais si elle tentait d'aller quelque part dans l'école, les autres seraient là... à ricaner... ou pire...

Farfouillant son sac, elle sortie une Pokéball. En tant normal, elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir cet objet sur elle. Mais elle n'était pas normale... regardant la Ball, elle appuya sur le bouton centrale, l'objet s'ouvrit et dans un rayon sorti un petit être au corps, jambes et mains bleus, des bracelets et une tête blanche, ainsi que deux grandes « oreilles » enroulées sur elles-mêmes apparu.

\- « Méditikka ? »

\- « Je sais que je devrais pas te sortir ici... mais... je me sentais mal. »

\- « Méditi ? Tikka ! Médi ! » fit la créature en imitant des gestes de kung-fu.

\- « Je ne peux pas faire ça... »

\- « Méditikka... »

\- « Hé ! »

Un bruit proche se fit entendre. Lana rappela immédiatement son pokémon qui voulait pourtant en découdre. Un groupe d'élève surgit alors.

\- « Y a que toi ?... j'ai cru entendre un Pokémon... » Fit le plus petit

\- « Peut être qu'elle se parlait à elle même en imitant un Pokémon ! » Fit un du groupe en poussant le petit

\- « Haha ! 'Je suis mal' ... 'Gruikui' ! » Fit un troisième en prenant des expressions type grimace pour se moquer.

\- « Eh mais... c'est elle je crois ! Eh ! J'en suis sûr ! »

Lana écarquilla les yeux, ça n'allait pas la poursuivre toute la journée... elle qui commençait bien... le groupe s'avança lentement, trop lentement pour Lana... quand... la cloche sonna. Les élèves hurlèrent de joie, c'était la pause de midi.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Départ forcé

Lana avait couru de toute ses forces... elle était sortie de son école à l'instant même où le Principal venait lui rendre sa copie.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, les portes étaient fermés... elle toqua à la porte plusieurs fois, aucune réponse n'en sorti. Galopa ne henni pas, Sidérella n'est pas à la fenêtre, Mesmérella ne court pas vers elle pour l'accueillir...

Ses lèvres tremblent, pour elle, ce n'était pas possible. Elle frappa la porte de toute ses forces, espérant entendre au moins un Pokémon à l'intérieur. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit. Lana entra et remarqua que le hall était plongé dans le noir.

\- « Papa ?... Maman ?... Je suis rentrée... »

\- « 'Bélier' »

Du noir, un immense et fin serpent bleu surgit, se préparant au choc, Lana croisa les bras mais le serpent se stoppa avant.

\- « Draco ?... Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Lana, tandis que le Draco semblait éprouver de la douleur.

La lumière jaillit, Lana ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir lentement. Elle vit le Draco étendu de tout son long devant elle, le Pokémon semblait vraiment mal en point, Lana regarda vers le fond du hall et vit sa mère, assise sur une chaise, lisant un magazine.

\- « Draco... tu oses désobéir ? »

\- « Dra... Draco... »

La femme se leva, attrapa son fume-cigarette et regarda Lana.

\- « Pars, tu n'as plus rien à faire ici... »

\- « Je... je vis ici. »

\- « Plus maintenant. Ton père a accepté, que tu ai ton diplôme ou non ne change rien. »

Lana écarquilla les yeux à cette nouvelle. Les larmes montèrent et coulèrent sur ses joues. Son père apparu au premier étage.

\- « Papa... »

\- « Tu as entendue ? Pars ! »

\- « Mais... je... »

\- « Tu es ma fille... mais je n'arrive pas à te considérer comme tel. Je n'arrive pas à vouloir te prendre dans mes bras. Ou même à te regarder comme un père le ferais. »

Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle. Lana ne bougeait plus.

\- « Draco ! » Fit le père. « Utilise 'Bélier' ! »

Le Pokémon se redressa, se recroquevilla sur lui-même et parti tête en avant, à pleine vitesse sur une Lana immobile.

Ce fut un réflexe, un simple réflexe qui sauva Lana, mais ce réflexe elle le savait, la condamner.

D'un coup de pied retourné, elle envoya valser le Pokémon dragon jusqu'au fond de la pièce. Juste à côté de sa mère qui de ses yeux horrifiés voyait Lana, la jambe droite tendue.

\- « ….Monstre... »

\- « …. »

Sous le silence, Lana se retourna, sorti de la maison, regarda dans une direction et marcha vers elle.

Son père, baissant la tête se frotta les yeux. Sa mère, appela les domestiques pour qu'ils soignent Draco.

Sur la route désormais, Lana sorti Méditikka, le Pokémon avait suivit les événements et regarda le chemin avec Lana.

\- « Maintenant, nous sommes seules... »

\- « Méditi ! Tikka ! »

Méditikka était vraiment la seule à la faire sourire. Marchant sur le chemin, le soleil couchant à leurs droites, Lana se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas d'endroit ou dormir... et pas de bagages pour le camping... Elle regarda Méditikka, plia les jambes et parti au pas de courses. Méditikka la suivant grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques.

La nuit tomba, Lana ne s'arrêta pas pour autant elle devait trouver une ville, une auberge, une ferme, n'importe quoi mais un endroit ou elle serait en sécurité avec Méditikka. Après plusieurs foulées elle s'arrêta près d'une rivière. Récupérant son souffle, elle regarda Méditikka se posait à côté d'elle.

\- « On va marcher encore un peu... j'espère trouver un abri... »

\- « Médi. »

\- « Pas maintenant. On doit... »

\- « Méditi ! »

\- « Quoi ?... »

Elle le voyait, sur la rivière, elle voyait un Pokémon sur la rivière, se déplaçant gracieusement. Elle pensa à la fatigue, mais Méditikka le voyait également. Le Pokémon regarda dans sa direction.

\- « …. Bonsoir... désolé on ne voulait pas te déranger. »

\- « …. »

\- « On s'en allait justement, hein Méditikka ? »

\- « Méditikka. »

\- « Lana Henrir... »

Lana s'étonna, le Pokémon connaissait son nom.

\- « Comment tu... »

\- « Ne perds pas de temps. Tu dois te rendre à Irisia. »

\- « Irisia ? Mais... c'est à Johto et... »

Le Pokémon brilla, aveuglant Lana, quand elle pu rouvrir les yeux, il avait disparu.

\- « J'ai rêvée ?... Méditikka, tu l'as vue aussi ? »

\- « Méditikka ! »

\- « Oui... trouvons d'abord un abri. »

Lana rappela son Pokémon puis reprit sa route, se questionnant sur ce Pokémon majestueux qu'elle avait vue... Ses pas la firent arrivée dans un petit village... Elle marcha un peu et entendit une puissante voix à sa droite.

\- « Hahaha ! Rendez-vous demain pour la suite de l'entraînement les jeunes !... Ça grandit si vite, déjà trois ans qu'Écho est venue. J'espère qu'elle va bien. »

L'homme aux cheveux rouges-orange avec les Pokéball attaché sur ses épaules remarqua Lana. Celle-ci détourna le regard et parti à sa gauche.

\- « Eh petite ! Si tu vas par là, de nuit, tu risques d'avoir des ennuies avec les Pokémon sauvages. »

Lana s'arrêta, l'homme marcha tranquillement vers elle.

\- « Reste au Centre Pokémon pour ce soir. Tu sais où il se trouve ? »

\- « Non... »

\- « Hm ? Tu sais au moins dans quel ville tu es ? » dit l'homme d'un ton moqueur.

\- « Pas vraiment... »

L'homme la regarda en biais, il sentait quelque chose en cette fille.

\- « Eh bien tu te trouves à Amaillide. Viens, je t'emmène au Centre. »

\- « Merci... »

L'homme parti devant, Lana le suivant. Quelques minutes après, ils arrivèrent devant le centre Pokémon.

\- « Bien, bon repos, et passe me voir demain chez moi. Tu sembles être une dresseuse débutante, quelques conseils ne devrait pas te faire de mal. »

\- « Merci... mais je ne peux pas. Je dois me rendre rapidement à Onde-sur-Mer pour prendre un bateau. »

\- « Tut tut tut, pas question. Goyah ne laissera pas une jeune dresseuse à peine expérimenter, se lancer dans le grand bain. »

Lana tiqua à ce nom. Goyah ? L'ancien Maitre de la Ligue ?... Elle resta bouche bée un moment.

\- « Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir. Demain, tu as une longue journée. A demain Gamine. »

\- « Je m'appelle Lana ! »

\- « Très bien, à demain Lana ! » dit-il en partant avec un grand sourire.

Lana regarda la porte du Centre Pokémon. Elle hésita... c'était la première fois qu'elle allait franchir les portes du Centre. Elle posa un pied devant la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit.

Elle avança et aperçu une infirmière derrière un comptoir.

\- « Bonsoir, bienvenue au Centre Pokémon d'Amaillide. Vu l'heure je suppose que vous voulez une chambre ? »

\- « ...oui... »

\- « Bien, laissez-moi vos Pokémon, ils seront soignés pour votre réveil demain matin. »

Lana attrapa la Ball de Méditikka et la posa sur le comptoir. L'infirmière prit la ball et la regarda

\- « Un Méditikka. Très bien. Voici la clé de votre chambre. Bonne soirée. »

Lana prit la clé et se dirigea vers les chambres. Elle regarda le numéro présent sur la clé, elle avait la chambre n°4. Elle arriva face à la porte, utilisa la clé et s'engouffra rapidement à l'intérieur.

La chambre était de bonne taille, un lit simple, une salle de bain personnelle. Lana s'effondra sur le lit et s'endormit rapidement, souhaitant être vite le lendemain...

La nuit passa rapidement, l'infirmière était même venue la réveiller car Goyah l'attendait.

Elle remis ses habits d'hier et pensa qu'elle devrait en trouver d'autres... quand elle aurait de l'argent...

Elle retourna dans le hall du Centre et à sa surprise, Goyah l'attendait tout sourire.

\- « Eh bien Gamine ? Je pensais que tu avais un bateau à prendre aujourd'hui. Il est presque 9h et demie.»

\- « …. »

\- « Enfin, c'est pas trop grave, je t'attends chez moi pour le cours d'aujourd'hui. »

Goyah sorti du centre, laissant Lana avec l'infirmière. Celle-ci lui rendit sa Pokéball.

\- « Votre Pokémon est en pleine forme. Merci de votre confiance, à bientôt. » Dit l'infirmière avec un sourire.

Lana regarda la ball, puis la sortie. Elle pouvait toujours partir pour Onde-sur-mer, mais... la route serait infestés de Pokémon sauvages et même avec ses aptitudes, se faire mordre par des Venipatte ou pire... serait fatal pour elle.

Elle sortie du centre déterminée, retourna près de la maison de Goyah puis... s'arrêta devant la porte. Et si par inadvertance, elle révélait sa puissance ?... Que Goyah la rejette comme ses parents et ses professeurs ?... Les pensées tournèrent dans sa tête... sa main trembla, elle voulait entrer, mais elle ne devait pas être elle-même.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit, un jeune garçon, la regardant étrangement, voyant sa main qui tremblait.

\- « Goyah ! Si c'est la fille que vous attendez, ben... on dirait qu'elle a peur. »

\- « Peur ? Mais elle n'a aucune raison pour ça. » résonna la voix de Goyah.

Lana se calma, entra tranquillement et vit que Goyah enseignait à une jeune fille la stratégie Pokémon.

\- « Ah... Lana, bienvenue. Ici, tu apprendras à bien utiliser ton Pokémon. Que dirais-tu d'un combat contre un de mes élèves ? »

\- « Euh... »

\- « Ne fais pas ta timide, essaye, ou tu préférerais autre chose ? »

Lana baissa la tête, réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait demander, ne voulant pas faire perdre du temps à l'ancien Maitre de la Ligue d'Unys, elle posa une question.

\- « Est-ce que... je suis normale ?... »

Sa question fit levé un sourcil à Goyah.

\- « Bien sur, comme tout le monde. » répondit Goyah en haussant les épaules.

\- « Non. »

La réponse étonna Goyah, il se leva et fit face à la gamine.

\- « Qu'entends-tu par 'Non' ? »

\- « Je... possède... une grande force dans les jambes. Depuis toujours... »

\- « Oui... je me disais bien que je ressentais une grande puissance en toi. Tu veux la mettre à l'épreuve ? »

\- « Non... je connais ma force... je veux savoir, si je peux redevenir normale. »

\- « Quel intérêt ? Retrouver des amis ? De la famille qui t'a abandonné parce que tu possèdes un Don ? »

Lana ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de monter et que Goyah les voient.

\- « Tu n'as pas a avoir honte de ça. Si tu es né avec ce Don, certes-t-en pour aider le plus de personne que tu peux. Pour ma part, je trouve ça fantastique ! »

\- « Vraiment ?... Alors, envoyez moi un Pokémon robuste... et lorsque vous l'aurez constaté... Je saurais alors ce que vous pensez vraiment de moi ! »

Elle sortie de la maison, Goyah resta un petit moment perplexe, se demandant ce qu'avait bien pu subir cette enfant. Il attrapa une des Ball de son épaule et sorti. Lana l'attendait sur le terrain en face.

\- « Bien, voyons ça. Je choisis Frison ! »

Un buffle surgit alors, frappa le sol de sa patte avant et attendit.

\- « Tu es sur de toi Gamine ?... Si je te blesse faudra pas venir pleurer... » dit Goyah soucieux.

\- « Allez-y... vous verrez... »

\- « Bien... Frison utilise 'Bélier' ! »

Frison hurla et parti à vive allure vers Lana. Elle resta fixe, regardant le Pokémon approchait rapidement d'elle. Elle déplaça son pied, effectua une rotation, frappa le Pokémon buffle en plein museau... et le projeta en arrière. Goyah s'écarta instinctivement de la trajectoire et vit son Pokémon s'encastrer dans le mur.

\- « Bon d'Arceus... Alors ça... »

\- « Goyah tout va bien ? » fit la jeune fille en sortant en panique.

\- « C'est elle qui a fait ça ?! » Fit le garçon en la pointant du doigt.

Lana baissa la tête, prit le chemin vers la sortie et marcha en direction de la route 20. Alors qu'elle franchissait le panneau. Une main lui attrapa le bras.

\- « Eh, ta petite démonstration était certes impressionnante... Mais tu as toujours cours avec moi Gamine ! »

Lana se tourna et vit le visage souriant de Goyah... sans aucune gêne, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Goyah surpris tout d'abord, lui rendit son accolade.

\- « Tu as dû en voir petite... mais c'est maintenant que ta vie de dresseuse commence. Oublie ton passé. Pleure si ça peut te soulager, ici, personne ne te jugera.»

Pour seule réponse Lana lâcha les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis longtemps. Serrant encore plus Goyah contre elle. Goyah émis un sourire et regarda vers le ciel.

\- « Cette petite... j'ai pas fini d'en voir. » Pensa-t-il. « Elle me fait penser à vous Écho, Ludwig ... »


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le soleil de Goyah

Lana se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans une maison, celle de Goyah ? Elle se leva, remarqua Méditikka hors de sa Pokéball entrain de léviter.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

\- « Méditi. Médi. »

\- « J'ai... »

Lana devint rouge et se cacha le visage, Méditikka brisa sa lévitation et s'approcha d'elle.

\- « Méditikka. »

\- « Je sais... ça m'a soulager mais... »

\- « Oh ? Tu es réveillée ? » fit une voix de jeune fille.

Lana regarda dans la direction de la voix et vit une jeune fille accompagnée du garçon qu'elle avait vue.

\- « Tu t'es endormie après avoir pleuré dans les bras de Monsieur Goyah. Du coup, il t'a emmené ici et tu as dormi tout ce temps. » Fit le jeune garçon en s'asseyant près de la table.

\- « Combien de temps ?... » demanda Lana

\- « Il est 14h45, donc presque 4h. »

Lana se leva en trombe, demanda où se trouvait la salle de bain et parti à l'intérieur dés la réponse obtenue.

\- « Eh ben... ta dresseuse est soit très émotive, soit elle ne sait pas comment faire face à des situations... » fit la jeune fille, en sortant ses cahiers, à Méditikka.

\- « Méditikka... »

Lorsque Lana sortie de la salle de bain, recoiffée, elle attrapa la Ball de Méditikka, la rappela et se prépara à sortir avant de se faire rattraper.

\- « On peut savoir où tu vas ? » demanda le jeune garçon en attrapant le poignet droit de Lana.

\- « Je dois partir... je dois me rendre à Irisia... »

\- « A Johto ?... Et tu comptes t'y rendre comment sans argent ? »

Lana l'ignorait, certes les combats Pokémon pouvait rapporter assez d'argent... mais si c'est elle qui combat ce sera une faute grave...

Le garçon lâcha le poignet de Lana, elle resta face à la porte sans bouger.

\- « Le mieux c'est d'attendre Monsieur Goyah. » fit la jeune fille en écrivant sur ses cahiers des notes qu'elle avait prise.

En parlant de lui, Goyah entra, voyant Lana devant la porte, il sourit.

\- « Bien. Levée, coiffée, habillée. Tu te sens prête pour la première leçon ? »

\- « Je... je crois... »

\- « Parfait, alors sors ton Méditikka. »

Lana obéit et sorti Méditikka de sa Ball.

\- « Maintenant, suivez moi dehors. »

Lana et Méditikka sortirent, Goyah se plaça bien droit face à elles.

\- « Bien, pour la première leçon, vous allez répéter des mouvements très simples de combat. Méditikka, tu donnes la mesures. Lana, tu suis. »

Méditikka commença les mouvements, Lana commença à suivre, mais quand Méditikka effectua un coup de pied sauté. Lana hésita.

\- « Lana ? Un soucis ? »

\- « Vous savez ce que j'ai... » dit Lana en serrant les poings.

\- « C'est justement pour apprendre à contrôler cette force que tu dois faire ça. Méditikka est plus à même de t'entraîner. »

\- « J'ai passé mon enfance à m'entraîner pour maîtriser... ça ne résoudra pas le problème... » Fit Lana en se tournant vers Goyah mais celui-ci la regarda de manière dure.

Alors que Goyah s'apprêtait à parler, un bruit se fit entendre, un cri, un nom. Goyah se concentra, se déplaça un peu, agissant comme s'il réfléchissait.

\- « Lana, rentre. Je crois que deux personnes te recherche. »

\- « Quoi ?... Qui ? » Fit Lana surprise, tandis que Méditikka lui attraper le bras pour l'emmener.

\- « Fais ce que je te dis. »

Lana rentra et ferma la porte. Elle se mit à la fenêtre pour observer de qui il pouvait s'agir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme et une femme arrivèrent devant Goyah. La discussion sembla s'envenimer au fur et à mesure.

\- « Mais... pourquoi Papa et Maman sont là ?... »

\- « Ce sont tes parents ? » fit le jeune garçon. « Attend, on a un système pour entendre dehors. »

Le jeune garçon ouvrit alors le placard, sorti un tube relié à un fils. Il tendit le tube à Lana et tira deux fois sur le fils. Dehors, dans le jardin à côté de l'entrée ou se trouvait Goyah et les deux individus, un autre tube sorti du sol, caché par les feuilles. Lana colla le tube à l'oreille et entendit la conversation.

\- « Vous voulez récupérer votre fille ? » demanda Goyah en croisant les bras.

\- « Ne dites pas 'votre fille'... » dit l'homme avec difficultés sur les deux derniers mots.

\- « Pourtant, vous êtes ses parents. » répondit Goyah

\- « Nous sommes peut être ses géniteurs, mais elle n'a rien de nous ! » répondit la femme agressivement.

\- « Je le vois. »

\- « Elle doit rentrée immédiatement. Nous avons une réception avec des invités de marques. » dit le père en redressant sa cravate. « Si elle se tient bien, elle pourrait se trouver un bon époux. »

\- « Quel vie... » fit Goyah en détournant la tête.

\- « Parce que vivre au milieu des Pokémon, c'est mieux ? » Fit la mère en s'éventant.

\- « Sans doute pas. »

\- « Vous ne savez rien de ce... monstre. » dit la mère en crachant le dernier mot.

Lana écarta le tube... elle ne supportait plus ce mot... De son côté, Goyah écarquilla les yeux, non pas que de surprise, mais de colère.

\- « Comment traitez-vous votre enfant ? »

\- « Ce. N'est. Pas. Notre. Enfant. » fit la mère en reculant un peu, laissant son mari face à l'ancien Maitre.

\- « … Elle dit vrai. Même si elle est sortie du ventre de sa mère. Que nous l'avons élevé comme nous le pensions... elle n'est pas notre fille. Elle n'est pas normale. »

\- « Parce qu'elle a une puissance formidable dans les jambes ?! Vous savez combien de gens rêveraient de posséder un Don ? »

\- « C'est justement ce qui dérange. » dit le père en sortant un mouchoir. « Notre famille à toujours fait naître de grand scientifiques, ou de personnes ayant fait avancer la science Pokémon. Lana... ne peut desservir ce but. »

Goyah était entrain de bouillir. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça... Il ne pouvait décemment pas frapper ses deux personnes...

L'homme le savait, il voyait l'ancien Maitre débattre avec ses émotions. Sous son mouchoir un sourire se dessina.

\- « Vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre... Après tout, vous n'êtes qu'une relique. » le père rangea son mouchoir. « Laissez Lana à son sort, rendez là nous et vous vous libérerez d'un poids colossal. »

\- « Comment... pouvez-vous... »

\- « Nous sommes en désaccord. Alors je ne vais pas le répéter. Laissez Lana à son propre sort, rendez là nous et tout ira bien... »

L'homme fit trois pas en arrière et rejoignit sa femme. Goyah, sur le point d'exploser ne put retenir ses paroles.

\- « Vous vous prétendez scientifiques et supérieurement intelligent ?! Des personnes tel que vous n'ont jamais pu enfanter cette enfant ! »

\- « Ah. Je m'attendais à cette réaction. » fit la femme. « Si prévisible... »

\- « Quand un conflit entre deux camps apparaît... seuls les Pokémon peuvent le résoudre. La Réalité ou l'Idéal. Je vous défie en combat singulier. Un Pokémon contre Un. »

\- « Chéri... tu ne vas pas lui faire ce plaisir ?... » demanda la femme à son époux en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- « Non... je suis au dessus de ça. Cessez vos caprices Monsieur Goyah. A moins que vous ne teniez pas à votre image ? »

Goyah s'assit en tailleur et attendit. Fermant les yeux.

\- « Tss... Va la chercher. » Fit la femme.

Alors que le mari se préparer à avancer. Les habitants d'Amaillide arrivèrent aux abords de la maison.

\- « On peut savoir qui vous êtes ? » demanda l'un d'eux.

\- « Je suis Éric Henrir. Scientifique Pokémon. »

\- « Et moi je suis sa femme. Violette Henrir. »

Les habitants regardèrent alors Goyah, il n'avait pas quitté sa position.

\- « Vous savez, un beau titre, ça se salit assez vite. » lança un vieil homme dans l'assemblée. « Vous embêtez Monsieur Goyah pour récupérer quelque chose que vous avez vous même rejeter. Qui sont les vraies gamins ? »

\- « Les fermiers de petites villes devraient la fermer ! » Fit la femme en avançant d'un pas vers l'assemblée.

\- « Restez à votre place... » fit l'homme en sortant une Hyper-Ball de sa veste.

Les habitants d'Amaillide ne reculèrent pas. L'homme libéra le Pokémon de l'Hyper-Ball. Une immense créature ressemblant à une libellule apparu alors.

Les villageois hurlèrent et repartirent alors que la libellule commençait à battre des ailes. Goyah ne bougeant toujours pas, l'homme et la femme avancèrent. A peine ils posèrent le pied sur le terrain que la libellule les survolant... s'écrasa sur le sol... L'homme regarda son Pokémon et vit qu'il était gelé.

\- « Sorbouboul. Votre Libégon n'avait aucune chance. » fit Goyah en se relevant.

\- « Je pensais que vous aviez pris votre retraite... » fit l'homme en redressant ses manches.

\- « Oui. Mais si c'est pour sauver une personne en détresse. Je suis prêt à repartir au combat. »

La femme ricana et recula de quelques pas. Son mari se plaça sur le terrain face à Goyah et son Pokémon.

\- « Vous auriez dû rester tranquille. »

\- « Ce n'est pas dans ma nature. »

\- « N'ayez crainte, cela va le devenir... éternellement. »

Goyah souleva un sourcil. Soudain, un Pokémon jaillit derrière l'homme, Lana observant à la fenêtre n'en cru pas ses yeux. Elle se précipita à la porte, l'ouvrit et ce fut le noir qui l'accueillit, ce noir qui dans son enfance n'avait cesse de l'effrayer... bravant sa peur elle avança et pu voir Goyah et son père.

\- « Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Ne l'utilise pas ! »

Goyah tourna la tête vers Lana, si elle était paniquée à ce point, c'est que ce Pokémon devait être soit très dangereux, soit il y avait autre chose.

\- « Regarde qui se pointe dés que son Pokémon de garde apparaît... » dit l'homme en ayant les bras complètement libre. Telle une marionnette dont les fils seraient détendus.

\- « Laissez Monsieur Goyah ! S'il vous plaît ! »

Goyah s'étonna de cette réaction, le Pokémon de son adversaire n'avait rien qui le différenciait d'un autre mise à part... ce noir à son arrivée sur le terrain.

\- « Vous êtes fichus, personne n'échappe à Noctunoir. » fit la femme avec un sourire dément.

\- « Noctunoir ? » fit Goyah. « Voyons s'il s'en sort face à Pyrax ! »

Un papillon aux ailes rouges apparu alors. Ses ailes brillèrent tellement que le noir autour de Noctunoir se dissipa. Alors que Pyrax brillait, Lana le regarda, ce pokémon semblait être un soleil...

\- « Vous osez vous prendre pour la lumière qui éclaire les ombres ? » fit le père en se mettant le bras en protection pour les yeux.

\- « Vous êtes bien des personnes qui utilisaient un Pokémon pour traumatiser votre enfant. Maintenant qu'elle est libre, elle n'a plus à vous écoutez ! Pyrax lance 'Danse du feu' ! »

Pyrax brûla ses ailes et envoya les flammes sur le Noctunoir qui sembla hurler de douleur. Le père rappela son Pokémon et regarda Lana.

\- « Toi ! Tu rentres à la maison ! »

Lana recula. Baissa la tête.

\- « Lana ! Tu n'as plus à les écoutez ! »

Lana tourna sa tête vers Goyah. Trouvant la force dans ses mots, elle tourna la tête vers ses parents, leurs renvoyant un visage sévère.

\- « Tu te montes la tête... tu ne vivras pas une semaine sans nous ! » fit la père en bondissant vers sa fille.

Lana effectua un saut périlleux arrière, tout en frappant son père avec ses pieds. Le coup propulsa son père haut dans le ciel, avant d'être réceptionner par un palmier avec trois tête.

\- « On rentre, vu que tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, nous allons te renier. Désormais, ou que tu ailles, les gens sauront ce que tu es. » Fit la mère en partant avec le palmier et le corps inconscient de son mari.

Goyah rappela son Pyrax et souffla. Lana s'approcha doucement, Goyah souri et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- « On peut dire que t'es pas banale toi... tu sais pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu étais une hybride. »

\- « Une hybride ? »

\- « Nés d'une relation Humain-Pokémon. »

Lana devint rouge mais Goyah lui caressa encore plus les cheveux.

\- « Enfin, puisque ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas, tu as peut être reçu un Don d'Arceus à la naissance. » Il s'arrêta de toucher les cheveux de sa protégée et marcha en direction de sa maison. « On reprend l'entraînement demain ma grande, j'ai fait assez d'action pour aujourd'hui. »

Lana émis un sourire, soudain, le vent souffla, quand Lana regarda d'où il provenait, elle remarqua sur le toit de la maison... le Pokémon qu'elle avait vu dans la rivière.

\- « Lana Henrir... ton voyage ne sera pas ponctué éternellement par le bonheur. »

\- « Hein ? »

\- « Goyah a profité de ma protection... mais ce sera la dernière. Ton véritable périple commencera quand tu te rendras à Irisia. »

\- « Mais pourquoi moi ? Qui êtes-vous ? »

Le Pokémon bondit alors passant au dessus de Lana, lorsqu'il toucha le sol, il tourna la tête vers elle.

\- « Tout ce que je peux te dire. C'est que... »

\- « Je suis une hybride ?! Tu es mon vrai père ? »

\- « Non. Tu es bien né d'humain. »

\- « Alors... »

\- « La force que tu as dans les jambes, trouveras réponse à Irisia. »

Le Pokémon bondit alors en avant.

\- « Tu ne m'as pas dit qui tu étais ! »

\- « Je suis le Pokémon. Qui t'attendra à la fin. »


	4. Chapitre 4 : Combat , Repos, Capture ?

Trois jours après... l'incident avec ses parents, Lana s'entraînait plus durement, a sa demande, Goyah devait également utiliser ses Pokémon pour tester les réflexes de la jeune fille.

Le clocher du village sonna 17h, Goyah rappela ses Pokémon et marcha vers la jeune fille.

\- « Bien, je pense qu'après ses trois jours, tu es prêtes. »

\- « Vous êtes sure ?... » demanda Lana perplexe.

\- « Évidemment. » répondit Goyah avec le sourire. « Méditikka et toi avez fait beaucoup de progrès. Vous arriverez à Onde-sur-Mer sans encombre. »

Lana regarda Méditikka, son Pokémon lui renvoya un sourire et Lana fit de même.

\- « Toutefois...si tu souhaites connaître tes limites, tu devrais affronter des Champions et gagner des badges. » dit Goyah en réfléchissant, une main sur le menton.

\- « Je ne veux pas gagner de badges ! » répondit vivement Lana. « Ce n'est pas pour moi... »

Goyah souri et caressa les cheveux de sa protégée.

\- « Fais comme tu le sens. »

Lana ne rougit pas à cette marque d'affection de Goyah, mais elle sentait quelque chose en elle. L'affection. Comme un père avec son enfant...

Goyah cessa son action et regarda fièrement Lana.

\- « File maintenant, avant que ce ne soit trop dur pour toi ou pour moi. Tu as quelque chose à accomplir. »

\- « Oui. » répondit Lana en rappelant Méditikka et en partant en direction de la route 20.

Une fois Lana au loin. Goyah croisa les bras.

\- « J'espère que ça ira pour elle... »

\- « Je serai là pour ça. » fit une voix derrière Goyah.

\- « Je sais... Dois-je te remercier pour le Noctunoir ? »

\- « Non. Tu n'en a pas le besoin. Maintenant, elle doit suivre le chemin qu'Arceus à créer pour elle. »

\- « Donc... les Élus sont tous en place ? »

\- « Pas encore... Il en manque encore. Mais lorsque le moment viendra, ils sauront. »

\- « Les Maîtres de Ligue ne peuvent pas apporter leurs aides ? »

\- « Ne l'as-tu pas déjà fait pour Lana ? » Fit le Pokémon en avançant devant Goyah. « La nouvelle génération se doit être à la hauteur. »

Goyah ne répondit rien. Fermant les yeux et se tourna vers sa maison.

\- « Protège là. Ou je viendrai m'occuper de toi. »

Le Pokémon émis un sourire et disparu.

Quelques minutes après son départ d'Amaillide, Lana arriva à l'escalier menant à Onde-sur-mer. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre, un jeune garçon la bouscula pour descendre en premier. Lana ne lui en tint pas rigueur et descendit en suivant, une fois en bas le jeune garçon la regarda de haut en bas.

\- « Dresseuse ? »

\- « …Hein ? »

\- « Combat ! »

Le jeune garçon envoya au combat un trousseau de clé volant.

\- « Yeah ! Trousselin ! »

Lana envoya Méditikka, celle-ci une fois dehors et voyant son adversaire se mit en position de combat.

\- « Trousselin 'Vent Féerique' ! » hurla le jeune garçon

\- « Méditikka 'Détection' ! »

Méditikka fronça les yeux, quand Trousselin envoya un son attaque, Elle esquiva aisément.

\- « Quoi ?! »

\- « Méditikka lance 'Puissance cachée' ! »

Méditikka concentra son attaque dans son poing gauche, l'envoya et frappa la boule, projeta les éclats de l'attaque sur Trousselin qui chuta.

\- « ….Mais euuuuuuuuh ! » fit le jeune garçon en pleurant. « C'est pas juste! »

Lana rappela Méditikka et s'approcha du jeune garçon. Celui-ci repoussa Lana.

\- « Non ! J'veux pas que tu m'approches ! T'es un monstre et en gagnant contre toi j'aurais pu gagner 10 000 000 de pokédollars ! »

Lana écarquilla les yeux... Ses parents avaient osés... non seulement à déclarer son Don mais en plus en mettant une prime sur sa tête. Lana serra les dents et partis en courant vers Onde-sur-mer, avec de la chance, elle pourrait prendre le bateau avant qu'un dresseur, plus expérimenter que ce garçon, ne vienne pour elle.

Elle franchie le portail d'entrée de la ville, fila à toute allure au port, évitant au maximum le contact visuel avec les personnes encore dehors. Une fois à destination, elle entra dans le bureau ou le capitaine du navire lisait le journal.

\- « Excusez moi... »

\- « Oui ? Que voulez-vous ? » demanda le capitaine en déposant son journal.

\- « Je... je désire me rendre à Irisia... »

\- « Irisia ?... C'est pas la porte à côté, ça va coûter très cher. »

\- « J'ai de l'argent. »

\- « J'en doute pas si tu es dresseuse ma petite. Le prix du voyage est de 6500 pokédollars. »

Lana baissa la tête, les lèvres distordus... elle n'avait pas autant d'argent... se demandant comment elle allait faire, le capitaine se leva de sa chaise.

\- « Tu n'as pas assez sur toi ?... Pourquoi n'irais tu pas combattre ma fille ? » proposa le capitaine.

\- « Votre fille ? »

\- « Oui. Ma fille Strikna. Elle est la championne de l'arène, si tu l'as bats elle et ses amis, tu auras assez pour ton billet. »

Lana hésita, elle ne voulait pas faire une quête de badge... cela risquait de non seulement attiré les lumières sur elle, mais en plus ses parents auraient forcément des échos...

\- « Je sors petite. Reviens demain. »

\- « D'accord... »

Lana sortie, suivi du capitaine, fermant la porte de la cabine. Lana marcha quelques mètres et regarda à sa droite, l'arène était encore ouverte.

\- « Je tente... ou je ne tente pas ?... »

Alors qu'elle hésitait, une femme, cheveux blanc en pétard sorti de l'arène en soufflant.

\- « Ah j'vous jure les fans... ils m'arracheraient presque mes vêtements... »

Lana surprise par l'arrivée de la jeune femme, regarda autour d'elle. Remarquant que la femme la regardait depuis quelques secondes, elle tourna la tête vers elle.

\- « Tu souhaiterais un combat ? Un autographe ? »

\- « Euh... »

\- « Sois pas timide. Moi c'est Strikna. » dit-elle en tendant la main vers Lana.

\- « Lana... »

\- « Eh bien Lana, premier conseil, tu devrais sourire un peu plus. Tu en ferais craquer plus d'un. »

\- « Je... ne veux pas ça. Je souhaite combattre contre toi. »

\- « Ouuh, direct. J'accepte ton défi, mais tu dois d'abord vaincre mon groupe ! Attend un peu, on va vider l'arène. »

Strikna retourna dans le bâtiment, quelques secondes après le bâtiment se vida de la présence de personne ayant assisté au concert.

Lana entendit Strikna l'appelait, entra et fut subjugué par la salle. Un jeune homme aux platines l'accueillit.

\- « Bonsoir ! Tu es là pour combattre Strikna ? »

Lana répondit Oui de la tête.

\- « Tu vas d'abord devoir vaincre ses amis pour baisser le volume et qu'elle puisse t'entendre ! Bonne chance ! »

Et touchant ses disques, le jeune homme envoya une puissante musique dans les baffles. Lana plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, le son était trop fort. Elle avança petit à petit vers la scène. Une fois dessus elle marcha vers l'homme à la batterie.

\- « Yeah, un combat ? Ok ! Smogo vas-y ! »

Une boule violette crachant du gaz apparu. Lana envoya Méditikka au combat.

\- « Oulà, t'es venu préparer toi... Smogo lance 'purédpois' ! »

Le pokémon violet gonfla et libéra un gaz violet qu'il envoya un peu partout. Méditikka sans attendre se déplaça pour se rapprocher de son adversaire.

\- « Méditikka... euh... 'Puissance cachée' ! »

Méditikka concentra son coup et frappa le Smogo avec, le Pokémon violet recula mais revint rapidement devant son dresseur.

\- « Pas mal gamine... Smogo lance 'Bain de Smog' ! »

Le Smogo envoya cette fois un filet de gaz directement sur Méditikka, elle toussa un peu mais repris sa pose de combat.

\- « Méditikka lance 'Choc Mental' ! »

Les yeux de Méditikka brillèrent, la lumière émise engloba le Smogo et le projeta en arrière. L'assommant. Le dresseur rappela son pokémon.

\- « Bien joué. Un pokémon Combat, Psy est idéal pour cette arène. Je pensais t'envoyer mon deuxième pokémon mais... vu que ça à l'air d'être ta première arène, je vais pas forcer. »

Lana rappela son Pokémon et remarqua que l'homme ne repris pas sa musique. Marchant vers la guitariste, elle tapota son épaule.

\- « Si tu veux combattre Strikna, il faut gagner ! Je ne serais pas aussi gentille que mon collègue ! Venipatte vas-y ! »

Une chenille apparue alors. Lana envoya de nouveau Méditikka au combat. La Guitariste se mit à rire.

\- « Un Combat, Psy ? Face à Insecte, Poison ça sert à rien. »

\- « Méditikka montrons lui notre entraînement ! »

La Méditikka acquiesça et prit la même position de combat que Lana. La Guitariste se posa des questions.

\- « Bon... ok... Venipatte lance 'Piqûre' ! »

La Chenille fondit sur Méditikka, se colla sur son visage et la grignota. Méditikka réagit vivement en réalisant l'attaque Puissance cachée sans attendre l'ordre de Lana. Au contact de l'attaque la Chenille recula et se renfrogna.

\- « Une Puissance Cachée de type Feu ?... étonnant... » Fit la guitariste. « Mais que ton Pokémon décide quel attaque faire sans attendre d'ordre, ça peut provoquer ta disqualification... »

Lana écarquilla les yeux et se tritura les doigts, se confondant en excuse. La guitariste gratta les cordes de son instruments.

\- « T'en fais pas. Ce qui se passe ici, reste ici. Venipatte lance 'Dard-venin' empêche ce Méditikka de t'approcher ! »

La Chenille ouvrit la bouche et balança une fine aiguille vers Méditikka. Touchée par l'attaque la Méditikka se frotta le poignet touché.

\- « Mmh... pas empoisonné... pour l'instant. »

\- « Méditikka lance 'Choc Mental' ! »

Comme pour le Smogo adverse, Méditikka projeta le Venipatte en arrière. Subissant le choc de plein fouet le Venipatte tenta de revenir sur le terrain mais sa dresseuse le rappela.

\- « Ça sert à rien de continuer si l'adversaire est trop fort. Strikna va bien s'amuser. »

Lana prit Méditikka dans ses bras et la serra contre elle. Remarquant que la guitariste laissait son instruments, elle se tourna vers le centre de la scène. Strikna l'observait.

\- « C'est ton premier combat d'arène... soit. J'utiliserai un seul Pokémon. Mais Il se fait tard. Nous ferons le combat demain matin.J'apposerai juste une condition. Si tu gagnes, tu auras ce que tu veux. Si tu perds par contre. » elle émit un sourire. « Tu devras rejoindre notre groupe. Bon les gars, on remballe tout, demain matin y a combat d'arène !"

Les accessoiristes vinrent sur scène et enlevèrent le décor et les instruments. Lana resta un moment sans bouger, Strikna la remarqua.

\- " Tu... n'as pas d'endroit ou dormir ?"  
\- " Non..."

Strikna ne gratta la tête

\- " Tu pourrais dormir au Centre Pokémon. Ils ont toujours des chambres à disposition."  
\- " Je crois que le Centre est plein à craquer Strikna. Après demain tu donnes un concert et tu sais ce qu'on dit : 'Premier arrivée, meilleure place pour te voir'."

Strikna se gratta encore plus la tête. Croisa les bras et se mit à réfléchir longuement.

\- " Tu as une chambre non ? Lou."

La Guitariste regarda Strikna avec de grand yeux.

\- " C'est décidé, tu l'accueilles pour ce soir !" Fit Strikna avec en grand sourire en poussant Lana vers la Guitariste. Après quelques secondes à se regarder, Lou indiqua à Lana de la suivre en coulisse. Après s'être changée, elle prit Lana par le poignet et l'emmena chez elle.

\- " Bon... la chambre d'ami est au fond à droite. Repose toi bien, Strikna va te tourner la tête demain."

Lana remercia la Guitariste et partie dans la chambre, une fois à l'intérieur elle fut surprise de trouver la trouver remplie de poster de la championne. Une fois la surprise passée, elle se déshabilla, se laissant ses sous-vêtements et s'allongea dans le lit, s'endormant presque aussitôt.

Le soleil entra dans la chambre de Lana, se tournant pour dormir encore un peu, La jeune fille fut réveiller par Méditikka.

\- " Quoi ?..." fit Lana encore dans le brouillard.  
\- " Méditikka ! Méditi." Fit le pokémon en mimant des gestes.  
\- " Hum..." Lana se mit assise sur le lit, se frottant les yeux. "Capturé un autre Pokémon ?..."  
\- " Tikka !" Fit la combattante en levant fièrement la tête.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, Lou entrouvrit et remarqua Lana, assise les yeux un peu ouvert.

\- " Bon, au moins tu es quelqu'un de matinal. Tout le contraire de Strikna..."  
\- "Euh... est-ce que... j'ai un peu de temps ?... j'aimerais capturer un Pokémon ce matin."  
\- " Bien sur. Tu as jusqu'à 11h. tu as au moins quatre heures devant toi !"

Lana se leva, s'étira et se dirigea vers ses affaires qu'elle avait posée sur une chaise. Sentant le regard de la Guitariste elle se retourna gênée.

\- " Sois pas pudique comme ça ! On est entre filles." Fit Lou en ouvrant la porte. "Eh ben... quel âge tu as ?"  
\- " J'ai seize ans."  
\- " Ah ouais..." Fit Lou en reluquant Lana se qui gêna encore plus la jeune fille. "Bon, je constatais juste que tu étais bien formée pour ton âge. On se voit pour le p'tit dèj !"

Lou sortie avec un petit rire. Lana s'habilla rapidement, rejoignit Lou dans la salle à manger et dégusta son petit-déjeuner.

\- " C'est fou..." fit Lou en mâchant une biscotte. " Tu me rappelles une image qui a été diffusés il y a peu..."

Lana faillit s'étouffer avec son morceau de pain, buvant rapidement pour faire passer le morceau elle remarqua que Lou s'était rapprochés.

\- "..."  
\- "Quoi ?..."  
\- "... Non, je dois me faire des idées. Une fille aussi mignonne ne peut pas être un monstre."

Lana ferma les poings sur la table à ce mot. Lou n'en tient pas compte puis, finissant de manger, elle se dirigea vers la porte.

\- " Tu viens ? Si tu veux capturer un nouveau compagnon, le mieux c'est dehors."

Lana suivit, passa la première puis Lou ferma la porte de l'appartement.

\- "Bon, je te dis à 11h pour le duel avec Strikna. ne la fais pas attendre." dit Lou en partant en direction de l'arène.

Lana regarda autour d'elle, elle se trouvait au nord de la ville. Elle pouvait sortir à l'Ouest mais y retourner serait dangereux. Marchant un peu pur trouver une solution, elle remarqua un petit chien orange. Lorsqu'il l'a remarqua, il fila dans la direction opposée. Lana sourit se plaça en position de course et... parti à toute allure.  
Elle arriva à rattraper le Chien qui surpris lui cracha une gerbe de flammes, Lana se protégea le visage et s'arrêta. Le chien disparu dans les hautes herbes, proche d'un chantier en fin de construction.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Événement, partir à temps

Alors que Lana observait les portes d'entrée. Un attroupement d'ouvrier la fit s'écarter du chemin. Le chef d'équipe la remarqua.

\- « Eh bien petite ? Tu viens voir la Zone Industrielle d'Onde-sur-Mer ? »

\- « En fait.. je suivais un Pokémon, un petit chien orange. »

\- « Ah... Un caninos... il y en a pas mal par ici. Leurs anciens maître les relâchent ici... »

Lana baissa la tête, désolé, le chef d'équipe lui fit signe que ce n'était pas très grave.

\- « Au moins ici, ils sont en liberté. Et puis avec le chantier qu'on vient de finir, ils ne devraient plus être intoxiqué par les gaz. Enfin, je parle, je parle. Bonne journée petite. » Dit-il en partant à l'intérieur de la zone.

Lana regarda devant et derrière elle, hésitant à entrer. Si elle voulait capturer un nouveau Pokémon, le mieux serait dans la Zone. D'un pas, elle franchie la ligne et entra. Le décor ressemblait clairement à une usine en plein air. Les ouvriers sur les poutres vérifiant les valves et les relevés sur des fiches.

Lana observa ensuite les hautes herbes présentent, marchant vers elle, la Ball de Méditikka à la main, elle entra doucement fouillant un peu, elle s'aventura plus loin.

Soudain, un bruit, Lana se tourna dans sa direction, elle vit alors une mâchoire grande ouverte vers elle... encore une fois ses réflexes la sauvèrent, envoyant un coup de genou pour fermer cette mâchoire, et un coup de pied retourné pour éloigner le danger.

La créature qui l'avait attaqué ressemblait au chien qu'elle avait vu... cependant un autre vint se placer devant celui qui avait été touché.

\- « C'est toi... » Fit Lana. « Aucun doute, ta patte blessé ne passe pas inaperçu. »

Pour seule réponse, Lana reçut un grognement. Le Caninos debout se plaça en position de chasse, prêt à bondir.

\- « Tu ne pourras pas m'attaquer convenablement avec une patte boiteuse... Laisse moi te soigner. »

Le Caninos grogna encore plus... Bondit et... s'étala de tout son corps à quelques centimètre de Lana.

Lana se déplaça vers la patte blessée, s'accroupit, sorti un bandage et l'appliqua sur le Caninos. Quand celui-ci se réveilla de sa chute, il réalisa son échec, tenta de se relever mais Lana le tenait avec son pied sur son dos. Forçant pour se lever, le Caninos se rendit compte qu'il ne le pouvait pas.

\- « Désolé de faire ça... mais c'est pour mieux te soigner... j'aurais pu te capturer et t'emmener au Centre Pokémon pour plus d'efficacité... mais ta famille n'aurait pas apprécier ça... »

Le Caninos se laissa tomber et attendit que Lana finisse son bandage. Remarquant qu'ils étaient observés, le Caninos dressa ses oreilles et se mit à grogner. Lana se demanda se qu'avait le Pokémon quand Méditikka sorti d'elle-même et se plaça en position de combat.

\- « Ce n'est pas ta famille, hein ? » demanda Lana au Caninos qui acquiesça.

Soudain un éclair vola en direction de Lana, Méditikka se plaça sur la trajectoire et reçut le choc. Une petite créature jaune sorti des hautes herbes.

\- « Elekid. »

Lana regarda la petite créature, elle se leva alors et le Caninos l'observa.

\- « Reste couché encore un peu... C'est moi qui vais te défendre. »

Le Caninos s'étonna de cette remarque. Il tenta de se lever malgré tout mais un regard de la jeune fille l'en dissuada.

\- « Elekid... Elek ! »

Un troupeau de créature jaune identique sortirent alors, submergeant Lana, le Caninos et Méditikka. L'Elekid responsable de l'assaut croisa les bras et ria de tout son nom.

Alors qu'il voyait ses confrères se concentraient pour une attaque électrique combiné, il fut surpris d'en voir un voler... puis un autre, et un autre... tout le groupe qui avait entouré la jeune fille s'envola alors. Retombant ou plus loin, ou en dehors de la zone, dans l'eau...

\- « J'ai déjà combattu pire chez moi. » Fit Lana en prenant position. « Alors ? C'est à toi ? »

L'Elekid n'en revint pas. Il commença à reculer, mais ses semblables lui lancèrent un regard plein de jugement.

\- « Ah... c'est toi le chef alors... » Fit Lana souriante. « Allez, combat moi pour voir. » Dit elle en faisant un signe d'approche avec sa main.

L'Elekid regarda ses troupes, puis mima des gestes comme pour montrer sa musculature. Il s'approcha de Lana et celle-ci se rendit compte de la petite taille du Pokémon.

A peine arrivé face à elle que l'Elekid tenta directement un coup de poing électrifié au visage. Lana esquiva in-extremis, sentant le jus électrique sur sa joue.

\- « Bon... ok... »

\- « Elekid ! » Fit il en envoyant plusieurs coups que Lana esquivait avec difficultés.

Alors qu'elle reculait pour échapper au assaut de son assaillant, elle heurta un mur particulièrement dur. L'Elekid bondit, poing en avant, Lana esquiva et le Pokémon frappa le mur, ses griffes s'enfoncèrent alors.

Tentant de se libérer, l'Elekid s'électrifia et envoya des arc électriques un peu partout.

Les éclairs parcoururent alors plusieurs zones de la Zone Industrielle, les ouvriers arrêtèrent leurs activités et filèrent à l'entrée.

Lana tenta de s'approcher mais les éclairs prêt de l'Elekid étaient particulièrement violent.

\- « Calme-toi ! Je vais t'aider ! »

\- « Elekid ! Elekid ! »

\- « Arrête ! Je vais te sortir de là ! »

L'Elekid continua de s'électriser, Lana recula un peu et se mit à réfléchir.

\- « Comment je peux le sortir de là ? Tant qu'il ne se calme pas je ne pourrai pas l'aider... »

Méditikka s'approcha de sa dresseuse, Lana voulut la rappeler pour la protéger des éclairs mais Méditikka refusa.

\- « Méditikka ! Méditi ! »

\- « Un Type Sol ?... Mais on en a pas... »

\- « Méditikka ! Médi, tikka. »

\- « Que tu t'en occupes ?... Mais comment tu vas faire ça ? »

\- « Méditi. »

La Méditikka s'avança vers l'Elekid, le Pokémon électrique la remarqua et la regarda, pensant qu'elle se moquait de lui, il intensifia ses éclairs.

\- « Méditikka... »

\- « Elekid ! »

\- « Médi ? Tikka Méditikka. » dit elle en mettant une main sur sa tête.

\- « Elekid ? »

\- « Méditikka. » dit elle en partant vers sa dresseuse.

Méditikka indiqua à Lana qu'elle pouvait maintenant aider Elekid à se sortir de là.

\- « Comment tu as fais pour le convaincre ? »

\- « Méditikka. » dit-elle en tournant la tête.

\- « Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? »

\- « Méditikka. » dit-elle cette fois en chantonnant.

Lana ne chercha pas plus. Elle regarda à quel point les griffes étaient entrées, elle partie de l'autre coté du mur en bondissant. Le bond qu'elle fit étonna les Elekid et le Caninos présent. De l'autre côté, elle marcha un peu, trouvant l'exact opposé à l'Elekid, se mit en position et... frappa le mur d'un coup de pied.

Les vibrations émises firent sortirent l'Elekid qui tout content aida le Caninos à se lever. Lana revint du bon coté du mur et assista à une véritable fête.

\- « Eh ben... »

\- « Elekid ! Elek ! Kid ! » fit l'Elekid en approchant de Lana. « Elekid ! Elekid ! »

\- « De... hein ?... Tu veux devenir l'un des nôtres ?... mais... et tes amis ? »

\- « Elekid. Elek. »

\- « Méditikka, Méditi. » fit Méditikka en se joignant à la conversation

\- « Ah non, t'en mêle pas Méditikka c'est déjà assez compliqué... »

\- « Méditikka... »

La Pokémon de Lana sorti alors deux Pokéball. Lana écarquilla les yeux, prit son sac et fouilla.

\- « Non... Méditikka on doit... »

Trop tard, Méditikka envoya une Ball sur Elekid et l'autre sur le Caninos. Les deux ball s'immobilisèrent après quelques secondes, Méditikka bondit de joie mais Lana au contraire...

\- « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?! » dit Lana en agrippant son Pokémon. « Ce Caninos avait une famille ! Et l'Elekid, un troupeau à diriger ! Tu ne peux pas juste les capturer parce que tu en as envie ! »

\- « Médi... »

\- « On aurait pu trouver un Pokémon seul, mais non ! Il fallait que tu choisisses les deux que je ne voulais pas ! »

Lana lâcha Méditikka, les deux avaient les larmes aux yeux, Méditikka tenta une approche.

\- « Non... Pas maintenant... » Fit Lana, la voix encore en colère. « Je vais me rendre au Centre Pokémon, les relâcher et tout ira mieux... »

\- « Méditikka... »

\- « Arrête de penser que tu sais ce qu'ils veulent ! »

\- « Médi... »

Lana sortie des hautes herbes et marcha vers la sortie. Méditikka la suivant derrière. Une fois en dehors de la Zone, elle remarqua que la ville était encore plus vide qu'en début de matinée. Regardant sa montre, elle remarqua qu'il était presque neuf heures. Elle marcha en direction du Centre mais avant de franchir les portes, elle fut surprise de voir Strikna et son groupe, qui semblait l'attendre à sa droite. Lana instinctivement rappela Méditikka dans sa Ball.

\- « Bonjour... »

Pas de réponse... Lana se tourna vers eux, inquiète. Strikna lui envoyait un regard assez dur.

\- « Alors c'est toi ?... » demanda la Championne en sortant une photo. « Lana Henrir. Tu sais que tes parents te veulent à tout prix ? »

Lana émis un recul...

\- « Non... pas eux... » pensa-t-elle en baissant la tête.

\- « C'est une sacré somme qu'ils ont mise sur ta tête juste pour que quelqu'un te ramène. » dit Lou en libérant un papillon violet aux ailes vertes.

\- « Non... s'il vous plaît... »

Lana recula mais un bruit la fit se retourner, les habitants d'Onde-sur-Mer bloquaient la sortie. Elle entendit une nouvelle Ball s'ouvrir du côté de Strikna.

\- « Je... je veux juste me rendre à Johto... »

\- « Ouais, mon père m'a dit. »

Strikna s'avança vers elle, Lana pensa une seconde partir se réfugier dans la Zone Industrielle mais les ouvriers et le Chef d'équipe bloquaient le pont y menant...

\- « Désolé Fillette... mais pour tous, c'est une somme qui fait rêver. »

\- « Elle n'est pas vrai ! » Hurla Lana de désespoir. « Ma famille ne donnera pas autant d'argent ! C'est juste pour me ramener qu'ils ont mis cette somme ! »

\- « Et alors ? »

Lana hoqueta, sentit les larmes revenir... mais pas de colère cette fois...

Les habitants bloquant la sortie Ouest avancèrent. Les mains en avant, tels des zombies vers Lana. Les ouvriers et le Chef d'équipes firent de même. Alors que Lana serraient les dents et tourner la tête, espérant trouver une solution... Strikna et son groupe l'entourèrent alors

\- « Go Rock and Roll ! » Fit la Championne en grattant les cordes de sa basse. « Lana ! File au port ! J'ai déjà tout vu avec mon père ! »

\- « Hein ?... mais... »

\- « Fonce Lana ! On retiendra cette foule à nous trois ! » Fit Lou en envoyant son papillon répandre une sorte de poudre.

\- « Allez file ! » Fit Strikna en libérant une immense chenille violette.

Lana partie à toute vitesse en direction du Port, le capitaine lui faisant signe de monter à bord, elle embarqua rapidement et le bateau s'éloigna du port.

\- « Ça va aller pour votre fille ?... » demanda Lana inquiète.

\- « Oh t'en fais pas pour ça. Strikna n'en a pas l'air, mais plus farouche qu'elle c'est pas commun, elle va juste casser la baraque le temps que la foule se calme. »

Lana soupira, effectua un geste d'au revoir à Onde-sur-mer et prit ses aises sur la bateau.

\- « On arrivera à Irisia vers vingt-deux heures. »

\- « Vous n'allez pas me livrer à mes parents ?... »

\- « Petite, si j'avais voulu ça, Strikna m'aurait rendu sourd... Et puis une somme pareils... faut être stupide pour y croire... c'est pas crédible du tout. »

\- « Ce serait pourtant la chose à faire... »

\- « Hein ? »

\- « Me livrer à mes parents... »

\- « Petite, c'est pas le moment pour les idées noires. Faut pas t'en faire, dans ce monde, y a des bonnes personnes, et des mauvaises. Et si tu n'as vu que des mauvaises depuis que tu es né, eh ben il te reste plus que les bonnes à rencontrer. »

Lana soupira, laissa tomber sa tête sur une des banquettes et s'allongea.

Le Capitaine jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers elle. Soudain une créature sortie de l'eau et s'approcha de Lana.

\- « Je te protège beaucoup trop... »

\- « Hey ! Qui est à bord sans autorisation ?! » Fit le Capitaine sans quitter la barre.

\- « Son protecteur... »

\- « Et quoi d'autres ? »

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas humain. Je viens juste voir son état. »

Le Capitaine regarda furtivement devant lui avant de regarder de nouveau devant.

\- « Mais... Manaphy ? Le Pokémon Prince de l'Eau ?! »

\- « Non... juste son apparence. »

\- « Mais pourquoi ? »

\- « Je dois m'assurer que Lana poursuive sa route comme il se doit. Et si ses parents lui barre encore le chemin... je devrais m'en occuper... »

\- « Quel route ?! Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? »

\- « Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'un capitaine comme vous peux comprendre... Seules les Maîtres de Ligues et quelques rares Champion sont au courant. »

\- « OK... c'est pas mes oignons... »

Le Pokémon se tut, frotta doucement le visage de sa protégée et replongea dans l'eau.

* * *

 **Note :** _Tout d'abord, j'aimerais remercier mes lecteurs pour les reviews que vous laissez, cela me fait plaisir. :D_

 _Ensuite, j'aimerais vous dire que je prépare actuellement deux One-Shot sur mes deux histoires actuels, ces deux courtes histoire raconterons des informations sur des personnages proches de mes héros. L'un sur le Pokémon Légendaire suivant Lana. L'autre racontera ce qui se prépare pour le futur._

 _Voilà, je vous remercie encore de votre lecture et à très bientôt pour le chapitre 6 !_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Changement, Arrivée à temps

Alors que Lana dormait paisiblement, le bateau freina brusquement. Lana se réveilla, regarda autour d'elle, le capitaine n'était plus à la barre.

Faisant preuve de calme, elle regarda l'eau, le bateau était immobile. S'éloignant du bord elle se mit à réfléchir. Méditikka et Élekid sortirent de leurs Balls.

\- « Ah non, rentrer et reposez vous. » fit Lana à ses deux Pokémon. Mais les deux refusèrent. « C'est pas le moment. Nous n'avons plus de capitaine à la barre. »

Élekid regarda le haut du bateau, la barre était complètement immobile, penchant la tête sur le côté, il heurta la tête de Méditikka, qui surprise, failli tomber sur le pont.

\- « Méditikka ! » Râla-t-elle envers le Pokémon électrique

\- « Élekid ? » fit-il en se demandant pourquoi elle était en colère. « Élekid, Élek. »

\- « Médi ?! Méditikka ! » réagit vivement la Pokémon en pointant les deux pointes sur la tête de l'Élekid.

Lana, qui s'était assise sur la banquette, rigola doucement. Elle avait l'impression de voir deux enfants se chamaillaient.

\- « Enfin, ça ne règle pas le problème du capitaine disparu... » Lana se leva et regarda de nouveau la barre.

Élekid lui tira la manche

\- « Élekid ! Élekid ! »

\- « Quoi ? La barre immobile ? Et bien ? »

\- « Élekid. »

Lana se mit à réfléchir longuement, puis elle compris ce que voulait dire son Pokémon.

\- « La barre devrait bouger un peu... là, elle est parfaitement immobile... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?... »

\- « Que tu es prise au piège. » fit une voix que Lana ne connaissait que trop bien.

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle remarqua un immense bâtiment volant. Élekid et Méditikka bougèrent dans tous les sens pour montrer leurs surprises. Des cordes descendirent du bâtiments et des personnes les descendirent. Arrivé près de Lana ils dégainèrent des Super-Ball et des Hyper-Ball.

\- « Lana Henrir, tu dois venir avec nous. »

\- « Non... pas vous... » fit Lana vers l'homme qui lui avait parlé. « Vous m'avez toujours soutenu Mr Silvio. »

\- « Vos parents ont mit le prix. » Fit l'homme en libérant une espèce de poupée terrifiante.

Un deuxième libéra une créature violette avec des diamants dans les yeux, le dernier libéra un cocon bleu.

\- « Pourquoi ? Ils me jettent de la maison, ils veulent que je revienne, ils me renient, mettent ensuite ma tête à prix... **Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?!** »

\- « Chouiner ne te mènera à rien. Tes parents veulent que tu sois... »

\- « Pourquoi ?! Un énième rendez-vous mondain ou ils ne cesseront de dire que je suis une plaie ?! Cherchant un futur héritier pour qu'on sorte ensemble et gagner encore plus d'argent ?! Je ne veux pas de ça ! »

\- « Élekid ! »

\- « Méditikka ! »

Les deux pokémon se placèrent devant et derrière Lana. L'homme du nom de Silvio soupira.

\- « Tu es une enfant, tu dois obéir à tes parents. »

\- « Je suis une dresseuse ! A partir du moment ou j'ai quitté la maison avec un Pokémon. Je ne suis plus sous l'autorité de mes parents ! »

\- « Gamine insolente ! » fit une voix derrière Lana, envoya son pokémon violet au combat. Élekid bondit pour le stopper.

\- « On te ramènera, consciente, ou non ! » fit une voix féminine à sa gauche envoyant le cocon bleu.

L'homme au nom de Silvio ne donna pas d'ordre à son Pokémon. Élekid se fit repousser et atterrit au talon de Lana. Se retournant, inquiète pour son Pokémon elle se prit l'attaque du cocon bleu, ne resta que Méditikka qui se mit en position méditation mais la poupée terrifiante l'empoigna.

\- « Inutile de résister. Tout ce qu'on a faire c'est d'immobiliser tes jambes. » Silvio libéra un Pokémon à l'apparence d'un cercueil. « Tutankafer, attrape ses pieds et maintient là en poirier au dessus du sol. »

Le Pokémon s'exécuta, attrapa les chevilles de Lana et la souleva, se rendant compte de sa position Lana tenta de se libérer.

\- « Tu ne peux pas concentrer ta puissance dans cette position. Cesse de gesticuler, ou alors tes Pokémon subiront un sort tragique. »

Lana cessa de bouger, la tête en bas elle vit que l'homme au pokémon violet tenait la Ball de Caninos au dessus de l'eau. La deuxième tenait Élekid sous le Cocon Bleu. Quand à Méditikka, tenue par la poupée terrifiante, elle suffoquait.

\- « Bien, tu vois quand tu veux. Tu peux être une bonne fille. Tutankafer amène là sur notre vaisseau. Vous autres, vous mettrez les Pokémon de Mademoiselle Henrir dans la salle prévue. »

\- « Bien. » firent les sbires.

Emmener de force, Lana se sentie impuissante, le Tutankafer se dirigea vers le plus haut point du vaisseau. Il entra, sans lâcher Lana il la tourna pour qu'elle puisse voir deux personnes...

\- « Tiens, tiens... » fit l'homme. « Tu pensais partir en voyage sans nous ? »

\- « Ce n'est pas très correct, vis à vis de nous. » fit la femme. « Tu aurais pu nous inviter. »

Lana ne répondit pas, bouillant à l'intérieur elle ne voulait qu'une chose, que Tutankafer la lâche et envoyer son pied là ou il fallait.

\- « Écoute moi bien... » fit son père proche. « A nos yeux, tu ne fais plus partie de la famille. Mais au yeux de la loi, tu es encore nôtre. »

\- « Donc, voilà comment ça va se passer. » fit sa mère en s'éventant. « Nous irons à la soirée mondaine organisé par notre cher Maitre de Ligue. Là-bas, tu te feras séduire par un de ces morveux fils à papa. Dans deux ans, vous vous marierez et tu pondras un fils voir plusieurs... Ensuite tu pourras disparaître. »

Lana ne versa pas de larmes, se contentant de fixer ses deux parents.

\- « Alors ? Pas d'objection ? » fit son père en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- « Une dernière volonté peut être ? Avant de devenir pondeuse ? » fit la mère en s'approchant à son tour.

Lana ne répondit toujours pas. Son père lui attrapa le visage, plantant limite ses ongles dans l'arrière de la tête de sa fille.

\- « Tu n'as plus Goyah pour te défendre ! Alors baisse immédiatement ses yeux ! »

\- « Kafer... » fit le Pokémon geignant.

\- « Tu vois ?! Tu mets à mal ce pauvre Tutankafer qui doit faire des efforts pour te tenir ! Tutankafer... tu dois être frustré de la tenir comme ça... Utilise 'Frustration'... détruit ses jambes dont elle est si fier ! »

Les yeux de Tutankafer s'illuminèrent. Soulevant Lana, il commença à concentrer sa puissance des mains. Lana tenta de gigoter mais rien à faire, la poigne de Tutankafer était trop puissante. Alors qu'il commença à dire son nom, une boule de lumière jaillit, percuta Tutankafer, Entoura Lana et se plaça au fond de la pièce.

\- « Quoi encore ?! Pourquoi ne pouvons pas décider du sort de notre enfant ! » hurla le père vers la boule de lumière.

Dans cette boule, Lana ouvrit les yeux, remarqua que ses jambes étaient toujours en bon état. Près d'elle trois Ball étaient là. Elle les prise et les serra contre elle. Sentant une douleur à l'arrière de sa tête, elle toucha avec sa main gauche, la remise devant elle et vit du sang.

\- « Il...il a vraiment planté ses ongles... »

\- « Lana Henrir... »

Lana se leva, toujours dans la boule, elle regarda autour d'elle, le regard furieux.

\- « Encore ?! Mon protecteur hein ?! »

\- « ... »

\- « Oui ! Garde le silence ! J'ai failli perdre mes jambes et mes Pokémon. Et toi, tu te pointes et tu crois que je vais te sourire ?! »

\- « Ce n'est pas mon but. »

\- « Ah oui ? Tu veux m'emmener à Irisia. Que je découvre ma destinée. Mais je ne veux pas moi ! Je n'ai rien demandé ! »

\- « … Tu as été choisi par Arceus... tu dois rejoindre le groupe de dresseurs Élus pour combattre. »

\- « Je ne veux pas ! » hurla Lana. « Je veux... je veux juste... voyager avec mes Pokémon... découvrir le monde... rirent avec eux... »

\- « Tout ça, tu le pourras, une fois ton destin accomplie. »

\- « Arrête... arrête de me parler de destin ! J'irais là ou j'aurais envie d'aller ! »

\- « Et lorsque le monde subira une destruction sans égale. Ou iras-tu ?! »

Lana écarquilla les yeux. Quelque chose allait détruire le monde ?

\- « Mes parents ?... »

\- « Non... celui qui les contrôles pour que tu n'arrives pas au bout de ta quête. Tu n'es pas la seule en ce moment à avoir des soucis avec lui. »

Lana regarda ses trois Pokéball ne voyant toujours pas le Pokémon qui lui parlaient elle tenta de sortir.

\- « Pas maintenant... Je dois faire en sorte de les éloigner le plus possible de toi. Attend encore un peu. »

\- « Fais vite, ou je cogne cette bulle avec mes jambes jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate... »

À l'extérieur de la boule. Le père frappait la boule avec Tutankafer mais à chaque tentative, ils se faisaient repousser.

\- « Quoi que tu sois comme Pokémon, tu n'es rien face à moi... »

\- « Est-ce les humains qui disent ces mots ? » fit une créature sortant de la boule. « Ou est-ce toi, Deoxys ?... »

Sortant intégralement le boule, les parents de Lana reculèrent à sa vue, une créature noire, aux cheveux blanc avec une mâchoire rouge.

\- « Mais... tu ne possèdes pas de tels attaques... » fit la mère dont la voix se modifia. « Tu es de type Ténèbres... Tu ne peux utiliser des attaques de type aussi Pur... »

\- « … Vrai. Je possède plutôt ce genre d'attaques... »

Écartant les bras, le Pokémon noir fit jaillir des sortes de vortex sous les personnes et Pokémon présents, plongeant à l'intérieur les individus en ressortirent quelques secondes après, endormis. Le Pokémon noir changea de forme, il s'approcha lentement de ses adversaires, vérifiant qu'ils dormaient profondément.

Soulevant la boule de lumière par la pensée, il l'emmena au bateau, une fois arrivée il reparti sur le vaisseau, libéré le capitaine et le remit à la barre. Grâce à ses pouvoirs il renvoya le vaisseau le plus loin possible et propulsa le bateau pour le rapprocher des côtes d'Irisia. Son travail effectué, il disparu avec la boule, laissant Lana sur la banquette avec ses Ball.

\- « Hein ? Mais... » fit le capitaine en se réveillant à la barre. « Je me suis assoupi !? J'espère qu'on a pas dérivé ! »

Lana regarda autour d'elle, le vaisseau avait disparu. La boule de lumière qui l'avait protégée aussi... Est-ce qu'elle avait rêvée de ces moments ?... mais tout lui avait semblé si réel...

\- « Irisia ! Irisia ! » Hurla le Capitaine. « Arrivée dans moins d'une heure ! Le courant à du nous être favorable ! »

\- « Oui... je pense... »

Méditikka, Élekid et le Caninos sortirent. Voyant que Lana observait l'horizon ils se mirent à ses côtés pour faire de même.

\- « Je me fiche de savoir si ce que m'a raconté cette voix était vrai... » fit Lana à ses Pokémon. « Mais comptez sur moi pour empêcher ce Deoxys de détruire ce monde. »

\- « Méditikka ! »

\- « Élekid ! »

\- « Wouaf ! »

Lana caressa la tête du Caninos, Méditikka se mit en méditation et lévita. Élekid se concentra et envoya un éclair haut dans le ciel, perturbant la méditation de Méditikka qui vint lui crier dessus.

\- « Décidément... vous formez un beau duo tous les deux... »

Pour réponse, Lana reçut un coup de tête de Méditikka et un coup de jus du Élekid. Se relevant avec un sourire, elle regarda ses deux Pokémon. Méditikka recula, elle connaissait ce visage de sa dresseuse. Élekid se demanda ce qu'avait sa partenaire. Quand au Caninos, il sentait quelque chose arriver...

\- « D'accord... vous le voulez comme ça... »

Lana se releva, prit ses Pokémon dans ses bras, se plaça à l'arrière du bateau et regarda devant elle. Méditikka s'évanouit en sachant ce qu'avait prévu sa dresseuse, Élekid se questionnant à ce qu'allait faire cette fille complètement folle. Et Caninos s'endormit dans cette position.

\- « Monsieur ! Irisia c'est bien devant ?! »

\- « Bien sur... Pourq... »

Le Capitaine ne finit pas sa phrase voyant passer au dessus de lui une jeune fille partant droit vers Irisia ses Pokémon sous les bras.

\- « ….. Qu'Arceus la garde... cette enfant est en fait une pile électrique... »


	7. Chapitre 7 : la flamme du combattant

Le vent du soir le frappait pleinement pendant qu'il observait la mer. Dans son fidèle pantalon déchiré de couleur rouge, bougeant son corps façons exercice de combat, il profitait de ses moments pour réfléchir à ses projets. Son arène serait reprise lors de sa retraite, mais avait-il vraiment envie de ça ? Se plaçant en Hangestu-Dachi il garda la position un moment. Et qui serait apte à prendre sa place ? Personne ! Lui seul pouvait maintenant l'arène d'Irisia au niveau qu'il avait maintenu jusqu'à présent. Il effectua trois Fumikomi et termina par un coup de pied retourné.

Une femme, probablement son épouse, vint l'interpeller.

\- « Tu t'entraînes toujours aussi durement... tu devrais en faire moins. »  
\- « Pour ramollir ?! Pas question ! » Répondit l'homme en portant un Katako Geri sur le sable.  
\- « Alors rentre tôt ce soir... Demain tu as de jeunes élèves à entraîner. »  
\- « Encore deux minutes... » dit l'homme en effectuant un Mae Geri avant de se plaindre de douleur dorsales.

Son corps musculeux le faisant encore souffrir,... et de plus en plus tôt dans ces entraînements, son âge avançant n'aidait pas non plus. Sa femme l'aida à se relever, elle l'aida pour marcher jusqu'à leur maison.

\- « Chuck... tu n'as pas pris tes médicaments... encore une fois. »  
\- « Mon corps n'en a pas besoin ! » dit il fièrement avant de grimacer de douleur.  
\- « Ces médicaments calmeraient tes douleurs. Demain j'annulerai ton cours, quel image donneras-tu à ses jeunes si tu te mets à grimacer de la sorte ? »  
\- « Je donne vraiment une telle image pour toi ? »

Sa femme le regarda dans les yeux, sous les étoiles, la lune brillait d'une belle façon. Le couple s'embrassa tendrement... Ce fut un bruit provenant derrière eux qui brisa ce moment. Chuck tenta d'aller voir qu'elle était la cause de ce bruit et du sable qui avait été projeté. Aider encore par sa femme, il se dirigea vers le point d'impact. Du chaos visuelle s'éleva une silhouette humaine, plissant les yeux pour y voir, sa femme remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille.

\- « Tu es sûr ? » demanda Chuck circonspect. « Mais personne ne peut produire un tel trou sans un Pokémon pour l'aider... »  
\- « Elle semble tenir quelque chose dans ses bras... » fit sa femme en avançant la tête.

Du trou de sable qu'elle avait produit... La silhouette bondit en dehors. Ce saut fit lever la tête des deux personne présentes. Chuck n'en revenait pas, il voyait une longue chevelure passer au dessus de sa tête. La personne atterrit quelques mètres derrière eux, tenant toujours ce qu'elle tenait auparavant. Ce retournant, le couple fut surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille. Celle-ci avança, dans ses bras se tenaient un Méditikka évanouie, un Caninos blessé à une de ses pattes en train de dormir et un Élekid plongé dans une expression de stupeur complète.

\- « Bonsoir... » fit Lana un peu gênée. « J'espère que... je ne vous ai pas dérangés ?... »

Chuck se posait actuellement des dizaines de questions. Sa bouche n'arrivait pas à articuler les mots qui s'enchaîner dans sa tête.

\- « Je m'appelle Lana... je viens d'Unys où l'on m'a dit de venir à Irisia... »  
\- « Eh bien... » fis la femme de Chuck en voyant l'état de son mari. « C'est une entrée fracassante que tu as fais jeune fille. »

Lana baissa la tête honteuse, elle ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait du monde pour la voir arriver.

\- « Il y a un Centre Pokémon pas loin ?... j'aimerai y faire soigner mes Pokémon. »  
\- « Bien sur, il se trouve plus bas, près de l'arène d'Irisia, notre maison n'est pas loin non plus, on peut t'accompagner jusqu'au centre. »  
\- « Comment as-tu fais ça ?! » Finit par hurler Chuck avant de se faire réprimander par sa femme.

Lana n'en fut que plus gênée, la femme de Chuck, voyant la réaction de Lana, lui demanda pardon pour l'agressivité de son mari. Lana lui indiqua que ce n'était pas grave.  
Marchant vers le centre Pokémon, Chuck ne cessait de regarder Lana, la jeune fille remarquant cela ne savait pas où se mettre ni quoi penser... Finalement quand ils la laissèrent au Centre Pokémon, Lana s'y engouffra rapidement et le couple retourna à la maison.

Le lendemain matin, Lana resta au Centre Pokémon, espérant qu'un des nombreux visiteurs se détacherais de la masse et lui permettrait de s'entraîner convenablement. La seule personne ayant accepté de discuter fut le Pharmacien d'Irisia, lui révélant que le seul combattant qui accepterai serait Chuck le Champion. Remerciant l'individu, Lana parti alors du Centre Pokémon, se dirigeant vers l'arène, mais elle remarqua la petite maison au sud et repéra la femme et l'homme qu'elle avait rencontrée. De là où elle se trouvait, cela ressembler à une dispute.

\- « … jamais... comme...veux ! » disait l'homme détournant le regard.  
\- « C'est... m'inquiète... toi ! » lui répondait sa femme visiblement en larme.

Lana s'approcha un peu, entendant mieux la conversation.

\- « Je suis le Champion d'Irisia ! J'ai une réputation à défendre ! » disait l'homme tandis que Lana retenait l'information.  
\- « Ta réputation... Mais à quel prix ? Que je te ramène chez nous, comme hier soir ? Je suis fatiguée Chuck... » les larmes coulèrent sur le visage de la femme. « Un jour tu sais... je ne pourrai pas te ramener à la maison... comment feras-tu ? »

Chuck, voyant les larmes de sa femme, la prise dans ses bras, Lana resta silencieuse, ne voulant pas briser ce moment.

\- « Je connais mes limites Noria. Je m'arrêterai lorsque le temps sera venu. »

Sa femme ne répondit pas, elle préféra rester dans cette position, dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, ce fut Chuck qui brisa l'étreinte.

\- « Aujourd'hui, pas d'arène... » répondit-il résigné. « Je vais prendre une demi-journée exceptionnel de repos. »

Sa femme souri et s'essuya les yeux, une demi-journée c'était déjà énorme pour lui, elle le savait. Tendant la main vers lui, il remarqua ce qu'elle voulait lui donner. Des médicaments encore... Il les pris et les avala d'un seul coup. Regardant ensuite autour de lui, il remarqua Lana.

\- « Tiens ? La jeune fille qui éclate le sol des honnêtes îles ? » fit-il moqueur tandis que Lana s'excusait de nouveau. « Ne t'excuse pas. Ce que je voudrai entendre c'est, comment tu as fais ? »

Lana bougea la tête, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait répondre, mais elle ne voulait plus cacher ce secret plus longtemps.

\- « Je... possède une puissance incroyable dans les jambes. »  
\- « Une puissance incroyable dans les jambes ?... J'ai du mal à croire ça... » fit Chuck suspicieux.  
\- « C'est la vérité. Je peux vous le prouver si vous voulez. » fit Lana en repensant à Goyah. Elle se demanda intérieurement si il allait bien...

Chuck se gratta l'arrière de la tête, réfléchir ne lui allait pas, il voulait voir si cette enfant devant lui disait vrai, alors qu'il commença sa phrase, il s'interrompit tout seul. Il voyait l'aura combattante de Lana, de l'énergie prodigieuse était concentrée dans les jambes de la jeune fille... elle disait vraie, mais contrôlait-elle vraiment cette force ?...

\- « Tu as suivi un entraînement spécial pour obtenir ce résultat ? » demanda finalement Chuck en se reprenant.  
\- « Non... je suis né avec ça. »  
\- « Et tu as un but ma petite ? Parce que c'est bien d'avoir la puissance mais sans but, ça ne sert à rien. »  
\- « Je veux devenir forte, pour protéger mes Pokémon. »

Fantastique, fut le mot qui traversa la tête de Chuck, s'entraîner avec une personne possédant un tel potentiel, cela réveilla la fougue du combattant qui sommeillait en lui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à annoncer qu'il acceptait de l'avoir comme élève, un jeune dresseur arriva entre lui et Lana et le défier pour son badge.

\- « .. Aujourd'hui pas d'arène, je dois reposer un peu les muscles. »  
\- « Vous êtes dans l'obligation d'accepter ! Sinon vous êtes en tort selon la loi de la Ligue Pokémon ! » fit le gamin en se dirigeant vers l'arène. « J'ai pas toute la journée moi ! Je suis en Mission pour le professeur Platane de Kalos ! »

\- « Bon, je suis désolé Noria, mais le travail m'appelle... » fit Chuck à sa femme qui compris la raison. « Quand à toi. » Dit-il a Lana. « Sache que je ne prends que des élèves possédant une volonté de fer. Et pour découvrir si c'est ton cas... Tu vas aller sur un des rochers au nord. Ils sont souvent frapper par des vagues pas mal puissante. Si tu restes en position Sagi Ashi Dashi jusqu'à mon arrivée, là, je réfléchirais sérieusement à accepter de t'entraîner.

\- « D'accord... » fit Lana en entamant sa marche.  
\- « Tu n'a pas intérêt à lâcher ! Je passerai te voir lorsque j'aurai fini ! »

Lana fit un signe de main, indiqua qu'elle avait reçu le message. Chuck regarda ensuite l'arène et soupira, affronter un gamin impatient le motiver... mais les gamins impatient avait une fâcheuse habitude, celle de se mettre à brailler dés qu'ils perdaient...

Après s'être pris une bonne douche de la victoire, Chuck sorti de l'arène heureux, il n'y avait eu qu'un gamin, et prétentieux. Il s'étira et repensa à sa promesse. Allant voir Lana dans son entraînement. Il constata qu'elle avait sorti son Pokémon Méditikka, elle imitait à la perfection le mouvement demander avec son compagnon.

Il approcha et se posa sur un rocher.

\- « Bien, tu as réussi le test... Alors, voyons ce que tu vaux en véritable exercices. »

Lana, d'abord surprise de voir Chuck se remit rapidement en position, mais Chuck lui fit signe que ce n'était plus la peine.

\- « Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Lana en descendant du rocher, suivit de Méditikka.  
\- « Eh bien... je veux que toi et Méditikka fassiez comme d'habitude... mais ! Vous devrez frapper en imitant le mouvement des vagues. »  
\- « En imitant le mouvement des vagues ? » répéta Lana sans comprendre.  
\- « Très simple, observe les vagues. Elles vont et viennent, inlassablement, un mouvement perpétuel parfait. » Chuck avança près du bord de mer. Les vagues vinrent lui arroser les mollets. « L'une des forces les plus destructrices de ce monde. Quand la mer est en colère, peu de personne peuvent y survivre, si ce n'est personne. »

Lana, observant Chuck et réfléchissant sur ce qu'il disait, ne voulant pas l'interrompre. Chuck se retourna, croisant les bras, dos à la mer tandis qu'une vague plus grande était sur le point d'arriver. Alors que Lana le prévenait de la chose, Chuck resta impassible, la vague frappa le dos du combattant qui resta stoïque.

\- « Si tu veux devenir forte petite. Tu dois ressembler à la mer. A la fois Calme et Tranquille, mais aussi, Dangereuse et Spontanée. »

Lana resta ébahi face à ça. Chuck souri et s'éloigna du bord, revenant près de la jeune fille.

\- « Pour cet exercice. » Il s'adressa en même temps à Méditikka. « Ne frappe que quand les vagues repartent. Prend positions quand elles arrivent sur le rivage et frappe pour les accompagner. » Après les consignes donnaient et l'acquiescement de Lana, Il reparti s'asseoir sur un des rocher présent. « Ah ! Et libère Élekid aussi ! »

Lana fit ce que son entraîneur lui demanda. Expliquant le but de l'exercice, Élekid bondit de joie de participer. La dresseuse et ses Pokémon prirent ensuite position sous l'œil du champion.

Laissant passer quelques vagues afin d'attraper le rythme, Lana et ses Pokémon se mirent d'accord sur la prochaine.

Une vague arriva glissant sur la plage, Lana et ses amis prirent position et quand la vague reparti, ils frappèrent... trop tôt.

Chuck leurs fit remarquer leurs erreurs, Lana prit conscience de la difficulté de l'exercice. Mais les vagues n'avaient pas de vitesse fixe certaines arrivant par deux... Lana perdit rapidement le rythme, Méditikka tentait de reprendre mais n'y parvenait pas, Élekid balançait des coups de poing... après tout l'un d'eux serait bon à un moment...

Chuck se contenta d'observer le spectacle, même si il connaissait la difficulté de l'exercice, il ne s'attendait pas à voir ça. Une vague plus grande arriva, Lana stupéfaite ne bougea pas, Méditikka voulu s'enfuir en lévitant, mais Élekid l'attrapa au cou, espérant que sa partenaire parviendrait à s'en sortir avec lui. La vague englouti les trois personnages, Chuck se frappa le visage avec sa paume, même ses plus pire élèves arrivaient à esquiver ce genre de vague...

Quand la vague reparti, Lana et ses Pokémon trempées des pieds à la tête, restèrent immobile. Chuck se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Il n'allait pas changer l'exercice, mais il ne savait pas comment mettre cette fille sur la voie...

Un vent arriva dans son dos, il senti la présence de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, sans se retourner, il lui parla.

\- « Tu viens prendre un peu du bon air d'Irisia ? »  
\- « Non. » Lui dit l'individu. « Je passais te voir pour te prévenir de l'arrivée d'une personne très importante, mais je vois que tu l'entraînes déjà. »  
\- « Importante ? Cette petite à du potentiel, ça je peux le reconnaître. Mais pour que ça te force à te déplacer... qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si importante ? »  
\- « J'ai mes sources Chuck. Et elles tiennent à rester anonymes. Je peux juste te dire que cette petite sauvera le monde. »

Chuck toussa, il se retourna vers son interlocuteur, habillé d'une veste ouverte sur un costard, les cheveux rouges, derrière lui, son Pokémon à l'air dragon attendait qu'il finisse.

\- « Tu peux répéter ça Peter ? » Fit Chuck effaré. « J'ai du mal comprendre... »  
\- « Tu as parfaitement entendu. » lui répondit l'expert-dracologue. « De tous les champions de type Combat, tu semblais le plus qualifié pour l'entraîner. Même si Goyah l'a fait un moment. »  
\- « Goyah ?! Eh ben... pourquoi pas Aldo ? Ou même Kunz ? Ce sont quand même des Membres de Conseil. »  
\- « Tu as raison, mais ils sont appelés ailleurs. » Peter marcha un peu, regardant Lana. « Elle ne sera pas la seule à combattre, Gold sera de la partie. »  
\- « Gold ?! Mais je croyais qu'il était porté disparu avec Cristal. »

Peter ne répondit pas à cette remarque, il retourna vers son Pokémon dragon et grimpa sur son dos.

\- « Nous devons croire en l'instinct des Pokémon. » Le dragon décolla. « Tu dois l'entraîner comme il se doit. Tu dois lui apprendre à maîtriser sa force ! »  
\- « Et je fais comment si elle pète les plombs et l'île avec ?! »

Peter parti avant d'entendre la question. Chuck resta plusieurs minutes à observer le Dracologue partir vers Oliville. Se tournant vers sa nouvelle élève, il inspira profondément, il n'allait pas avoir de repos suite à ça... et ça lui plaisait.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Un homme à problème

Alors que Chuck se remit sur le rocher, il vit que Lana et ses Pokémon n'avaient toujours pas bouger... il décida de les réveiller en hurlant à plein poumon.

\- « DEBOUT LA DEDANS ! »

Après ce cri, Lana regarda Chuck, incompréhensive.

\- « Une Catastrophe... » fit Chuck déçu.  
\- « Vous avez vu la taille de cette vague ? » fit Lana en s'essorant les cheveux.  
\- « C'était à peine plus grand que le Centre Pokémon... tu n'as rien vu des vagues d'Irisia. »

Chuck repensa aux mots de Peter, si c'était vrai, cette enfant aurait pu échapper à la vague, voir même utiliser la puissance de ses jambes pour l'éclater... Mais pour l'heure, il ne voyait qu'une jeune fille, imitant un Pokémon Combat sans savoir ce qu'était la vraie maîtrise.

\- « Allez debout ! » Lui dit-il autoritaire. « On va changer de méthode pour le moment. Suis moi. » Il parti en direction de l'arène.

Lana le suivit avec ses Pokémon, les vêtements encore trempés d'eau de mer lui collait à la peau, une fois à l'arène, Chuck attrapa un kimono et lui tendis.

\- « File te changer dans le vestiaire. Ensuite, rejoins moi au fond de l'arène. »

Lana s'exécuta, entra dans le vestiaire et en ressorti avec le kimono, se dirigeant vers le fond de l'arène, elle remarqua les différends karatéka s'entraînant sur des punching-ball avec des Pokémon avec des ceintures qui maintenaient l'objet de sport.

L'un des Karatéka attira son attention, cheveux court, son haut de kimono manquait, apparemment déposé au sol. Il frappait son punching-ball avec les jambes, quelques coups, il changea en frappant avec les poings. La sueur de l'entraînement perlait sur son corps et Lana se sentie émoustiller. Le jeune karatéka s'arrêta, souffla et en se retournant vit Lana qui le fixait.

\- « Tu es nouvelle ? » lui demanda le jeune garçon en attrapant une serviette.  
\- « Euh... oui, j'ai un entraînement avec le Champion. »  
\- « Ah... il devait normalement entraîner de jeunes élèves aujourd'hui... Si il a décidé que ce serait toi, tu dois être exceptionnel. » dit-il essuyant sa transpiration.

Un sourire éclatant, un corps musclé... Lana voulu répondre mais Chuck arriva et lui ordonna de se dépêcher. Lana partie en vitesse et Chuck remarqua avec qui Lana discutait.

\- « Je croyais avoir été clair. L'arène n'est pas un lieu pour toi. »  
\- « Je suis un Karatéka au même titre que les autres ! »  
\- « Tu n'es pas un combattant. Tu n'en a pas l'étoffe. »  
\- « A vous entendre, on dirait que je fais ça pour attirer les filles. »  
\- « Parce que c'est faux à ton avis ? »

Le jeune Karatéka serra les poings, bondit vers Chuck en envoya l'un d'eux en arrière et frappa. Chuck esquiva aisément et d'une prise le projeta à terre, dos au sol.

\- « Les beaux parleurs comme toi, ne devraient pas fréquenter ni mon arène, ni mes élèves. File d'ici ! » Fit Chuck en se relevant et en partant vers le fond de l'arène.

Le jeune Karatéka se releva, prit son sac et parti de l'arène furieux. Chuck, une fois au fond de l'arène, remarqua que Lana observait le rocher déposé.

\- « C'est le symbole de l'arène. » dit-il a Lana qui se tourna vers lui. « Notre esprit, notre corps doit ressembler à ce rocher, immobile et imperturbable. Pour l'entraînement dans l'arène, et à cause de mes douleurs, tu combattras en tant que dresseuse contre un de mes Pokémon. Je veux voir de quoi tu es capable en combat. »  
\- « D'accord. » dit Lana en allant se mettre en place.

Chuck fit la même chose, les deux s'observèrent avant d'envoyer leurs Pokémon sur le terrain. Méditikka pour Lana et Baggiguane pour Chuck. Lana fit envoyait un Choc Mental par Méditikka dés le départ mais Baggiguane ne sentit rien.

\- « Baggiguane est de type Combat, Ténèbres. Les attaques de type Psy sont inutile ! Lance 'Feinte' ! »

Baggiguane disparu du terrain, quand il réapparu, il frappa Méditikka de plein fouet. Celle-ci projeter en arrière se réceptionna dans les airs et se remit en position sur le terrain, suite à ça Méditkka bondit vers Baggiguane et lança sa Puissance cachée. Chuck remarqua le problème. Lana ne donnait aucune directive à son Pokémon. Après quelques passes de combat, Chuck rappela son pokémon et prit une mine déçu.

\- « Tu laisses ton Pokémon combattre seule, souvent ? » demanda-t-il à Lana en marchant vers elle.  
\- « Je n'aime pas donner des ordres... »

Chuck soupira, il ignorait combien de temps il aurait pour qu'elle puisse être à la hauteur. Finalement, l'heure sonna 12h et Chuck déclara la pause repas.

\- « Reviens à l'arène à 14h, surtout pas de retard ! Sinon je ne t'entraîne plus. »

Lana acquiesça, rappela ses Pokémon dans leurs Ball et sorti de l'arène. Se dirigeant vers le centre Pokémon, elle tomba sur le beau Karatéka qu'elle avait vue.

\- « Pause repas ? » demanda-t-il dans un sourire.  
\- « Oui... »  
\- « On n'a pas eu l'occasion de se présenter. Je m'appelle Daniel, Karatéka non reconnu. »  
\- « Lana, pourquoi non reconnu ? »  
\- « Chuck refuse de voir le Karatéka en moi. Il pense que je viens à l'arène uniquement pour sculpter mon corps et impressionner les filles. » dit-il en pliant son bras gauche montrant son biceps. « Mais c'est faux ! »

Lana tourna la tête, Élekid sorti seul de sa Ball et regarda avec colère le jeune homme.

\- « Hm ? Il est à toi ce petit ? »

Lana regarda Élekid, qui donnait des coups de poing dans le vent en direction de Daniel, elle essaya de le rappeler mais Élekid esquivait chaque rayon de rappel.

\- « Élekid ! Rentre dans ta Pokéball ! »  
\- « Élekid ! » répondit le Pokémon en prenant une position de boxeur.  
\- « Il ne m'obéit pas encore... » dit-elle en direction de Daniel qui riait.  
\- « Ne t'en fais pas, je vais lui faire comprendre qu'il doit obéir. » Dit Daniel en dégainant une Pokéball. « Kapoera montre lui ! »

Un petit Pokémon sorti de la ball se mettant sur la tête une fois son adversaire en vue.

\- « Kapoera lance 'Tour Rapide' ! »

Le Pokémon se mit à tourner sur lui même et fonça sur Élekid, celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver l'attaque et fut envoyer dans les airs.

\- « Enchaîne avec 'Mawashi Geri' ! »

Le Kapoera se remit sur ses jambes, bondit, se retrouva au dessus de son adversaire et lui envoya un coup de pied qui renvoya Élekid au sol. Un bruit, qui quelque chose de casser parvint aux oreilles de Lana. Élekid hurlait son nom en se touchant le bras droit.

\- « Et voilà. Il devrait être plus obéissant. » Fit Daniel en attrapant Lana par la taille.  
\- « Élekid ! » fit Lana en courant vers lui.

Le relevant, Élekid montra des signes de blessures, quand il tenta de se relever il souffrait en s'appuyant sur son bras droit. Lana le toucha à peine et Élekid hurla de douleur de plus belle.

\- « Tu as blessé Élekid... » dit Lana en regardant Daniel, les yeux grand ouvert.  
\- « Si il avait obéi et serait rentré dans sa ball sans faire d'histoire... il n'y aurait rien eu. » Fit Daniel, non concerné.  
\- « Tu as blessé Élekid ! Tu n'avais pas besoin d'en arriver là ! »  
\- « Eh me crie pas dessus... » dit Daniel en approchant. « Il y a un centre Pokémon juste là. Un tour dans la machine de soin et il sera comme neuf. »  
\- « Comme neuf ?... comme un objet ?... »

Lana se releva avec Élekid dans les bras, elle marcha vers le centre Pokémon sans adresser un autre regard vers Daniel. Celui-ci lui attrapa le bras

\- « M'en veut pas... tu es plus mignonne quand tu n'es pas en colère... »  
\- « Lâche moi ! »

Lana se libéra de l'étreinte du jeune homme et entra dans le centre. Le jeune homme senti la main qui avait tenu le bras de Lana. Il parti avec Kapoera vers le nord d'Irisia. Lana confia Élekid à l'infirmière qui parti avec dans une salle à l'arrière. Lana se mit sur une des banquette du Centre et patienta. Les minutes défilèrent, lorsque Lana regarda l'horloge du centre celle-ci indiqua 13h20. Élekid et l'infirmière n'étaient toujours pas revenu.

Méditikka et Caninos sortirent à leurs tours et se blottirent contre Lana. Celle-ci caressa Caninos, pour Méditikka elle frottait doucement le haut du crâne.

\- « Méditikka ? »  
\- « Oui... l'heure approche et il n'est pas là... »  
\- « Médi. Méditikka. »  
\- « Il n'avait pas besoin de le blesser comme ça... »  
\- « Méditi. »

Lana regarda son Pokémon avec un regard étonnée, avant de répondre

\- « Ma faute ? »  
\- « Méditikka. »  
\- « Oui, il était beau, musclé... »  
\- « Méditikka... »  
\- « Oui j'ai ressenti quelque chose... mais ça ne veut rien dire. »  
\- « Méditikka, Médi. »  
\- « Non... je connais les garçon de son genre. Ça séduit plus de fille que de raison. »  
\- « Wouaf. » Fit le Caninos en remarquant une personne présente.

Lana se tourna vers l'entrée et vit une jeune femme avec des cheveux bruns attachés par deux boules lui faisant deux épis et des yeux de la même couleur. Porte une robe courte blanche et bleue à manches et un nœud papillon rouge ainsi que des sandales blanches. , l'air un peu perdue. Ne voyant pas l'infirmière elle commença à paniquer.

\- « Un soucis ? » demanda Lana en prenant doucement son Caninos dans les bras.  
\- « Euh... » fit la jeune femme. « Je cherche Chuck... il n'est pas dans son arène, je pensais le trouver ici. »  
\- « Il doit être chez lui. Ou alors sur le chemin de l'arène. » dit Lana en voyant l'heure approcher.  
\- « Il faut que je le vois rapidement, vous pouvez m'accompagner ? »  
\- « J'attends un de mes Pokémon qui a reçu une blessure grave... désolé. »  
\- « Ah... je comprends. » Fit la jeune femme avec des yeux compatissants. « Dans ce cas, puis-je attendre un peu avec vous ? Si vous tentez l'arène je pourrais vous accompagner. »  
\- « Je ne tente pas les arènes. » répondit rapidement Lana.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, elle s'avança et se plaça sur la banquette en face de Lana.

\- « Oh ! J'y pense, je m'appelle Jasmine, Championne de l'arène d'Oliville. » dit la jeune femme en penchant la tête.  
\- « Je m'appelle Lana. Élève de Chuck... »  
\- « Élève ? » réagit Jasmine. « C'est très rare que Chuck prenne des filles comme élève... »

Lana ne réagit pas à cette remarque, ce concentrant de nouveau l'arrivée, espérait-elle, imminente de l'infirmière.  
Les minutes se passèrent en silence, seul le Caninos qui gémissait de joie quand Lana caressait une zone sensible.

\- « Ton Caninos aussi est blessé... » remarqua Jasmine en pointant la blessure du Caninos à la patte arrière.  
\- « Oui... la machine n'a rien pu faire pour lui... je ne l'ai pas emmener à temps pour que ce soit soignable. »

Le Caninos remua tout de même la queue, la langue pendante avec un air content.

\- « Mais je l'entraînerai comme il faudra pour palier sa faiblesse. »

Jasmine souri à cette phrase, se passant la main dans les cheveux, elle entendit, comme Lana, le son de fin d'opération. Lana prit le Caninos dans ses bras, se leva en vitesse et se rua au comptoir. L'infirmière apparu en ouvrant la porte arrière, la ball d'Elekid sur un chariot.

\- « Alors ? » demanda Lana inquiète en voyant la tête de l'infirmière. Basse.  
\- « Nous sommes désolé... mais son bras à reçu un choc très violent, ce qui a brisé un os très important. Nous ne pouvons pas le soigner... »

La nouvelle figea Lana. Ses yeux se mirent à la piquer, le Caninos relevant la tête pour voir celle de sa dresseuse prit aussi une mine triste en la voyant. Jasmine se leva, prit Lana par les épaules et demanda à l'infirmière.

\- « Vous avez tout tenté ? Même une opération pour remettre l'os ? »  
\- « C'est une opération très risqué. Ses bras sont très petit et il est difficile d'atteindre l'os détruit sans toucher aux nerfs électriques. Et si nous l'avions fait et réussi, nous n'aurions rien au pour le remplacer... »

Lana trembla, serrant le Caninos contre elle. Méditikka s'approcha et se colla à elle. L'infirmière lui adressa ne autre excuse et déposa la ball d'Élekid sur le comptoir et s'éloigna un peu.

Lana observa la ball d'Élekid , de tous elle sentait que c'était lui qui devait être le plus mal. Saisissant la Ball, l'horloge sonna 14h, Lana se rendit compte de son retard mais Jasmine la retint un peu.

\- « Tu as un entraînement de prévu ? »  
\- « Oui...si je n'y vais pas, Chuck cessera de m'entraîner. »  
\- « Tu n'es pas en état après ça. Laisse moi parler avec Chuck, je vais tenter d'arranger la situation. »

Accompagné de Jasmine, Lana se rendit à l'arène avec Méditikka marchant à côté d'elle et le Caninos dans ses bras, s'endormant. Une fois à l'intérieur, les Karatéka formaient un couloir menant au fond de l'arène. Marchant au milieu de ses combattants, Jasmine et Lana se sentirent mal à l'aise, les combattants les regardaient de haut. Arrivée au fond de l'arène, Chuck les attendaient, dos tourné, assis en tailleur face au rocher de l'arène. Il se leva, se retourna et vit Lana et Jasmine.

\- « Tu es en retard jeune fille. » dit-il dur, en croisant les bras.  
\- « Je sais... » dit Lana en serrant encore plus le Caninos endormi contre elle.  
\- « Penses-tu que j'ai le temps de m'occuper de personne n'ayant pas envie de s'entraîner sérieusement ? »  
\- « Je... » tenta Lana avant de voir Chuck se mettre en position de combat.  
\- « Pas de mot. Des actes ! Montre moi que tu veux t'entraîner sérieusement ! »  
\- « Chuck ça suffit ! » Fit Jasmine en se plaçant devant Lana.

Chuck garda sa position de combat, mais Jasmine s'avança un peu.

\- « Cette petite à appris une terrible nouvelle, son Pokémon à été blessé. Si c'est par ton entraînement, tu dois t'excuser ! »  
\- « Quoi ? » fit Chuck levant un sourcil. « De quoi tu parles ? Je ne blesse personne durant mes entraînement. Petite, c'est quoi cette histoire ? »  
\- « Élekid à été blessé au bras... il est impossible de le soigner... » répondit Lana déposant Caninos au sol et le rappela dans sa ball. « C'est Daniel et son Kapoera qui ont fait ça... »  
\- « Daniel ?! » réagit Chuck en serrant les poings. « J'aurais du te dire de ne pas lui parler... tu sais ou il se trouve ? »  
\- « Non... »  
\- « Karatéka ! » hurla Chuck ce qui fit accourir les combattants. « Voici une mission pour homme ! Trouver et ramenez Daniel, il va devoir combattre pour avoir fait pleurer une jeune fille ! »

Les Karatéka poussèrent une sorte de cri de guerre et sortirent de l'arène en vitesse. Chuck se remit en tailleur en indiqua à Lana et Jasmine de le rejoindre.

\- « Ils vont vite le ramener. Tu aurais du m'avertir petite. » Dit Chuck en direction de Lana.  
\- « Je voulais d'abord soigner Élekid... je pensais pas que ce serait si grave... »  
\- « Je comprends... » fit Chuck. « Et toi Jasmine, tu voulais me voir ? »  
\- « Oui. Il paraîtrait que tu as reçu un Œuf de Pokémon. J'aurai voulu le voir. »

\- « En effet, C'est Armant qui me l'a envoyé, il pensait qu'un Pokémon type combat m'intéresserait. Et son évolution est intéressante. »  
\- « Ah... et pour ce Daniel alors ? Pourquoi Lana aurait dû t'avertir ? »  
\- « C'est quelqu'un à problème. Tu connais le pharmacien d'Irisia ?... sa boutique à failli prendre feu à cause de lui. Le centre Pokémon à subi un problème de machine de soin après son passage avec une jeune fille... Il est plusieurs fois venu à l'arène mais je le mets dehors à chaque fois. »

Jasmine fit des yeux ronds, un seul individu avait causé autant de dégâts ?... Comme Irisia n'avait aucun poste de police, l'individu ne pouvait être enfermer. Environ trente minutes plus tard, les Karatéka revinrent avec Daniel, les poignets dans le dos, tenu par un Pokémon à l'allure catcheur avec une ceinture et un slip.

\- « Alors ?... On me veut à l'arène finalement ? » fit Daniel moqueur.  
\- « Machopeur, relâche le. » fit Chuck en se levant.

Le Pokémon relâcha le jeune homme sous l'ordre du Champion, Daniel se massa le poignet en regardant le Machopeur d'un œil mauvais.

\- « Il est l'heure de te donner une bonne leçon Daniel. Mais sois content, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te la donner. »  
\- « Ah oui ? Alors qui ? Un de tes hommes ? Un de tes pokémon ? La jeune femme là-bas avec la robe blanche ?... » dit-il d'un regard charmeur à Jasmine avant de voir Lana à côté.

Chuck resta silencieux, il se déplaça sur les tatamis de la pièce, faisant plusieurs tours. Finalement après avoir fais mine de réfléchir longtemps, il s'assit en tailleur au centre de la pièce.

\- « Ce sera Lana qui te donnera une leçon. »


	9. Chapitre 9 : Faire face

Lana resta stoïque à cette annonce. Elle ? Donner une leçon à un combattant comme lui ?... Jasmine lui toucha l'épaule pour la rassurer, Daniel lui se prépara au combat tranquillement, s'échauffant en douceur. Chuck s'approcha de Lana et se mit à sa hauteur.

\- « Je sais que tu peux le faire. » lui dit Chuck à voix basse. « Tu as dit, toi-même, posséder une puissante force dans les jambes. C'est le moment de t'en servir contre lui. »  
\- « Mais je... » fit Lana avant de se reprendre. « Je ne sais pas me battre... je me suis toujours servi de cette force pour des épreuves sportives... pas comme ça... »

Jasmine releva la tête vers Chuck, avait-elle bien entendu ? Une puissance force dans les jambes de Lana ?...

\- « Chuck... qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda-t-elle en lâchant Lana.  
\- « Lana va combattre et gagner. Et ce sera l'occasion pour moi de mettre au point un entraînement spécial pour elle. Lana, si tu ne veux pas combattre pour toi. Fais le pour ton Élekid. »

Lana regarda la ball d'Élekid, après quelques secondes, elle se leva. Chuck demanda un kimono à un des Karatéka qui l'emmena aussitôt. Après s'être changée, Lana et Daniel prirent place sur les tatamis. Chuck assis en tailleur, décida d'arbitrer le combat.

\- « Pas de coup bas, d'attaques en traître ou d'utilisation de vos Pokémon. Combattez vaillamment. »

Lana s'inclina respectueusement, en frappant la paume de sa main droite avec son poing gauche tout en saluant. Daniel se mit immédiatement en position de combat. Chuck sonna l'heure de l'affrontement et Lana se mit en position.  
Les deux combattants s'observèrent longtemps. Jasmine, qui était resté assise près de Chuck sentait que la pression monter peu à peu entre les deux.

\- « Chuck... tu aurais pu en décider autrement... » lâcha-t-elle d'un air triste.  
\- « J'ai mes raisons et je les aie dites. Si je veux la faire progresser, il lui faut un entraînement adapté. Or, j'ignore sa façon de combattre, de bouger, ce combat me mettra sur la voie. »

Tandis que Jasmine retournait dans son mutisme. Daniel émit un sourire, voyant que Lana ne se lançait pas à son encontre.

\- « C'est la première fois qu'une fille refuse de s'approcher de moi... » dit-il en ouvrant son kimono dévoilant ses abdominaux. Lana ne répondant pas, il enchaîna. « Et d'ordinaire je ne frappe pas les jolies filles comme toi... »  
\- « Tu as blessé un de mes Pokémon, tu pensais que je te tomberais dans les bras ? J'aurais dû écouter Élekid et pas tes airs de beau parleur. »  
\- « Ne t'en fais pas... dès que ce combat sera fini, tu auras le droit de me rejoindre dans mon lit... »  
\- « Jamais ! » hurla Lana en se propulsant vers Daniel grâce à ses jambes.

Le public de Karatéka, Chuck, Jasmine et Daniel n'en revinrent pas, en un instant elle s'était rapprochée de lui, elle envoya aussitôt un coup de pied latéral pour Daniel qui, sur un réflexe salvateur, bloqua avec ses bras se faisant juste repoussé jusqu'au mur de la pièce.  
Daniel resta dans sa position de défense, ses bras le faisant souffrir, une fille aussi mignonne avait osé l'attaqué ? Lui ? Et lui faire mal à ce point ? ... la colère monta doucement en lui. Son plan, qui consistait à faire baisser la garde de Lana, s'était non seulement avéré être un échec mais pire, il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle vitesse...  
Si personne ne pouvait voir l'expression de Daniel, pour Chuck s'était différent, à la fois admiratif, enthousiaste et craintif. Il avait senti que Lana n'avait mis aucune puissance dans ce coup, et pourtant... Jasmine, les mains plaquées contre la bouche, les yeux écarquillés, n'en revenait pas.

\- « T'en veux encore ? » demanda Lana encore énervée. « Ou tu en as assez ?! » fit-elle en se mettant en sautiller sur place, mettant ses poings façon boxeur.

Daniel ne répondit pas, sa position de défense toujours inchangée, il réfléchissait à un plan de secours. Il le sentait, si cette furie l'avait voulue, ses bras seraient en miettes, hors, elle s'était retenue... cela n'augurait rien de bon pour lui. Près de Chuck, Méditikka s'approcha de la Ball d'Élekid, la prenant dans ses mains et la pointa vers le combat. À l'intérieur de la Ball, Élekid avait vu le coup porté, il s'énerva d'avoir vu sa dresseuse s'être retenue, mais Méditikka le raisonna en lui expliquant que c'était dans la nature de sa dresseuse. Ne pas blesser quelqu'un à moins d'y être vraiment obligé.

Daniel écarta lentement ses bras, sentant le mur dans son dos, il décida de s'y appuyer un moment, la douleur dans ses bras monta de plus belle, serrant les dents il regarda Lana, il la voyait, sautiller sur place, le visage sérieux, les yeux emplis de colère.

\- « Pense pas que ça suffit pour gagner. » dit-il en écartant les bras. « Un combattant n'arrête le combat que lorsqu'il meurt ! » Il se lança vers Lana, courant pour l'atteindre. Lana arrêta de sautiller et se plaça en Bensoku Dachi. Daniel s'arrêta aussitôt et sauta en arrière.

Chuck en fut étonné, la position qu'avait prise Lana était quasi parfaite, elle n'avait pourtant pas d'expérience en combat... elle l'avait à peine vue cette position par un Karatéka plus tôt et encore le combattant avait loupé la position des pieds...  
Le visage de Daniel commença à se déformer par la colère, il avait reculé... cette fille n'était plus humaine à ses yeux, non seulement elle n'était plus réceptive à son charme naturel mais en plus, elle lui avait fait mal... le faire reculer était la dernière chose qu'il pensait possible... Alors que les Karatéka commentaient son état, dans son esprit une voix vint lui apporter quelque chose...

\- « Tu veux battre cette jeune fille ? » lui dit cette voix dans sa tête.  
\- « Oui... » répondit Daniel par la pensée.  
\- « Alors laisse-moi faire... je te donnerai toute la puissance qu'il te manque, à une condition... »  
\- « Laquelle ? »

Lana cessa sa position et reprit ses sautillements et sa position de boxeur, elle voulait en finir rapidement, mais faire deux fois le même coup était risqué, elle resta ainsi à observer son adversaire... qui relâcha ses bras.  
Ses bras, relâcher comme un pantin ? ... le sautillement s'estompa pour Lana, elle connaissait cette position... Daniel releva la tête, la langue pendante... ses yeux se révulsèrent. Chuck se leva en vitesse, ce qui était en train d'arriver à Daniel n'était pas normal... Jasmine suivit le mouvement de son collègue mais en attrapant une de ses pokéball.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » se demanda Chuck en voulant approcher mais un mouvement de bras de Daniel provoqua une sorte de rafale de vent qui repoussa le Champion combattant.  
\- « C'est entre elle et moi... » fit Daniel d'une voix ne lui appartenant pas. « Lana... l'autre m'a peut-être échappé... mais toi... tu n'auras pas cette chance... »  
\- « C'est... » fit Lana en se souvenant... « Mon père... ma mère... mais... »  
\- « Meurs... » fit Daniel en bondissant vers Lana.

L'incompréhension figea la jeune fille tandis que Daniel lui attrapa le cou et l'étrangla. Ils chutèrent au sol, Daniel ne lâchant pas son emprise, sa langue se mit à descendre lentement sur le visage de Lana. Alors que les personnes présentes voulaient intervenir pour sauver la jeune fille, l'étrangleur souleva l'arrière de son corps, faisant désormais le poirier tout en tenant la gorge de Lana qui suffoquer. Se mettant à tourbillonner il projeta les combattants et les Pokémon présent en arrière, contre les murs, les assommants au passage. Il garda sa position de poirier. Ses bras, enroulaient désormais, pouvaient maintenir les mains sur la gorge de Lana qui toussa, cherchant à faire lâcher son assaillant. Son visage se renversa, la tête dans le mauvais sens par rapport au corps, il se délecta de voir Lana ainsi.

\- « Si j'avais pensé à ce plan plus tôt... tout aurait été plus simple... » dit-il en remuant la langue sur le visage de Lana. « Plus personne ne pourra te sauver... ni les Champions, ni ton Protecteur. Meurs en silence... »

Alors que Daniel parlait, Lana senti ses yeux partirent vers le haut. C'était donc la fin ?... Ses mains cessèrent de lutter contre celles du Daniel possédé. À cette vision, l'étrangleur commença à rire, sa langue s'agita d'autant plus sur le visage de sa victime, comme se délectant de la vie qui quittait ce corps peu à peu.  
Un coup, un simple coup fit basculer l'étrangleur. Chutant du côté droit, il replaça sa tête à l'endroit, son emprise se desserra un peu, ce qui permit à Lana de reprendre un peu de souffle. Lorsque Daniel remarqua son assaillant, il vit qu'il s'agissait du Caninos.

\- « Le bon toutou à sa maîtresse... tu veux la sauver ? ... » demanda-t-il en penchant la tête complètement du côté gauche.

Le Caninos grogna, il avait compté sur l'effet de surprise mais là, il ne pourrait pas le percuter... alors que l'étrangleur armait sa jambe, prêt à l'envoyer contre le chien orange, il reçut en plein dans la cage thoracique deux pointes jaunes. Ses mains relâchèrent la jeune fille qui se réveilla en inspirant à plein poumon. Les yeux de Daniel possédé suivirent le prolongement des deux pointes, voyant qu'elles appartenaient à un corps, lui aussi jaune.

\- « Élek... » commença le corps jaune.  
\- « Tu tuerais un corps innocent ? » fit la voix du Daniel possédé, rieur.

Élekid se stoppa, Caninos aboya comme lui disant d'y aller quand même. Lana se redressa en se massant la gorge, la voix complètement enrouée elle donna quand même l'ordre à Élekid.

\- « Éclair... »  
\- « Kiiiiiiiid ! » lâcha le Pokémon jaune, électrisant le corps du combattant.

À la fin de l'attaque, le corps de Daniel s'effondra, Élekid s'extirpa du corps avec difficultés... son bras droit le faisant encore souffrir. Il revint près de Lana qui continuait de se masser la gorge.

\- « Merci... Caninos, Élekid... »

Le Caninos remua la queue et sortait la langue, léchant avec joie le visage de sa maîtresse. Élekid marcha quand à lui vers Méditikka, coucher au sol. Il se mit à genoux et tapota avec son poing gauche, la pointe de la tête de Méditikka. Après quelques touches, Méditikka commença à bouger.

\- « Médi ? ... » dit-elle en levant la tête, voyant Élekid.  
\- « Élekid ! Élek. » lui dit-il en souriant.  
\- « Méditikka... » fit-elle comme soulager. « Méditikka ? »  
\- « Élekid ! » dit-il en aidant Méditikka à se relever.

Dans l'arène, les combattants se remettaient peu à peu de cette expérience. L'un d'eux s'approcha du corps de Daniel. Chuck se releva difficilement, son dos le faisant souffrir atrocement, Jasmine l'aida un peu, s'étant réveillée plus tôt.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle à Chuck.  
\- « Si je le savais... » fit Chuck le visage crispé par la douleur. « Je n'avais jamais vu un tel cas... »

Lana, continuant à se masser la gorge, ne se poser pas la question sur l'identité de celui qui avait fait ça. Elle repensait à sa phrase d'avant. L'autre lui avait échappé ? Quelqu'un d'autre subissait ce genre d'attaques ? ... Elle devait questionner l'individu tant qu'elle le pouvait, découvrir qui était cette autre personne. Alors qu'elle se relevait, le combattant proche du corps de Daniel annonça :

\- « Il est mort. »

Cette annonce étonna l'ensemble de l'arène. Chuck ordonna à tous les Karatéka d'emmener le corps de Daniel et de sortir. Une fois les combattants dehors, Chuck se dirigea vers Lana, celle-ci se préparant à être réprimandé détourna le visage.

\- « N'aie crainte. Je sens que ce n'est pas toi. Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé après son attaque poirier tournant. »  
\- « En fait... Caninos est sorti de sa Ball et l'a chargé. Ensuite c'est Élekid qui est sorti, l'a percuté et je lui ai ordonné de lancer Éclair pour l'assommer... »  
\- « Elle dit vraie. » Fit Jasmine en avançant. « J'ai voulu l'aider mais ses Pokémon sont intervenus avant. Je pense que ce qui à tuer ce garçon, c'est la chose qui a pris possession de son corps... Un Pokémon Spectre peut-être... »  
\- « Dans ce cas, il faudrait demander à Mortimer... Si on lui emmène le corps, il sera capable de nous dire quel pokémon est derrière ce moment. » Fit Chuck en marchant en rond.

Il fut décidé que Jasmine informe Mortimer de l'événement et l'emmène le plus vite possible. Mais pour l'heure, Chuck s'inquiétait de l'état de Lana et demanda à Jasmine de rester pour l'aider. Emmenant la jeune fille chez lui, Chuck demanda à sa femme de préparer la chambre d'amis. La femme de Chuck emmena Lana et ses Pokémon dans la chambre d'amis pour se reposer. Jasmine ne voulut pas s'imposer.

\- « Je préfère retourner à Oliville, je reviendrais ce soir vers 20h avec Mortimer. Occupe toi bien d'elle, d'accord ? » Fit Jasmine en faisant sortir un Pokémon de métal avec des ailes.  
\- « T'inquiète. » fit Chuck en levant le pouce.

Jasmine partie à toute vitesse. Chuck en fermant la porte regarda l'heure. Il n'était pas loin de 15h30. Il attrapa son Pokématos composa un numéro et appela un de ses Karatéka.

\- « Allô Maître ? » fit une voix un peu déformée.  
\- « Ça va Van-drame ? Ta voix est différente... » remarqua Chuck.  
\- « J'ai reçu un choc avec l'attaque de Daniel... Mais je vais m'en remettre... Maître. »  
\- « Depuis quand tu m'appelles Maître ? Le choc a dû être terrible pour te secouer à ce point... »  
\- « Oui...Maître »  
\- « Enfin, j'ai besoin du corps de Daniel pour ce soir. »  
\- « Ça ne va pas être possible, il a été mis à l'eau, Maître. »  
\- « De quoi ?! » hurla Chuck.

Sa femme vint voir ce qui avait poussé Chuck à hurler comme ça.

\- « Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?! »  
\- « C'était nécessaire. Maître. »

Alors que le Karatéka finissait son mot, un craquement horrible se fit entendre, comme un cou qui se briser sous la pression d'une forte poigne. Chuck raccrocha livide, il tomba à genoux et sa femme se précipita sur lui.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle en voyant le visage transpirant de son mari.  
\- « Ce truc... cette chose à pris possession de mes combattants et les a massacrés... Je le sens... »  
\- « Mais... quel genre de monstre peut faire cela ? » fit la jeune femme inquiète.  
\- « Je l'ignore... mais je compte bien lui faire payer aux centuples ! » fit Chuck en se relevant. « Je vais aller chercher l'un de leurs corps. Si c'est le même cas que celui de Daniel, ça suffira pour Mortimer. »

Chuck sorti de chez lui, il savait où étaient ces hommes, il marcha vers le nord d'Irisia, il observa la paroi, il savait qu'il y avait une grotte par ici. Marchant tranquillement, il imagina ce qu'il infligerait à la chose qui avait fait ça. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait, un rocher bloquait l'entrée mais Chuck libéra un de ces Pokémon qui détruisit le rocher facilement.

\- « Bien, accompagne-moi Colossinge. J'aurais besoin de toi pour la suite. »

Son Pokémon acquiesça, passant devant, Chuck en entrant ne se lassait pas de cet endroit. Un lieu d'entraînement idéal, une grotte naturelle, le lac proche de l'entrée faisait source de lumière grâce aux roches sous l'eau. Une créature marine d'allure noble nageait paisiblement mais en voyant Chuck elle fut prise de panique et partie.  
Chuck ne compris pas cette réaction, il était déjà venu auparavant. Observant le bord du lac il remarqua une sandale. Une sandale de l'arène. Partant la ramasser, un doute lui vint, il devait le dissiper... mais il sentait quelque chose... un pressentiment affreux... il inspira, plongea la tête dans le lac.  
L'horreur lui apparut, les Karatéka, tous, étaient au fond de l'eau, leurs visages emplis d'une peur effroyable, Chuck retira la tête de l'eau, s'éloigna du bord et respira rapidement pendant plusieurs secondes... Ses compagnons, ses combattants, ses amis, tous au fond de l'eau... la peur qui l'avait gagné en ayant vu cette image se changea en fureur, il hurla de tout son cœur, se tourna vers un des murs de la caverne et se mit à le frapper de toutes ses forces, ses doigts craquèrent, ses mains s'ouvrirent sur la roche et le sang afflua. Son Colossinge ne tenta pas de l'arrêter.

\- « T'avais besoin de faire ça ?! » hurlait-il au mur mais en s'adressant à quelqu'un d'autre. « Mes hommes n'avaient rien demandé ! »

Il frappa le mur plus fort, finalement le Pokémon intervint pour éviter de plus grave blessure aux mains de son dresseur. Chuck s'écroula, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et ses pleurs emplirent la caverne.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Ne pas se laisser abattre

Lorsque Chuck ressorti de la grotte avec un de ses hommes sur l'épaule, Colossinge derrière lui, il regarda l'horizon un instant, le soleil se couchait sur la mer. Quelques étoiles étaient déjà visibles, Chuck reprit sa route vers sa maison. Les habitants d'Irisia qui étaient dehors, voyant leurs Champion avec un de ses hommes, apparemment mort, sur son épaule, ils se posèrent des questions, était-ce Chuck qui avait fait ça ? Un entraînement qui avait mal tourné ?...  
Chuck marcha le regard fixe, sens faire attention aux personnes, vers sa maison, les habitants d'Irisia s'écartant de sa route. Quand il arriva, le Pokémon volant de Jasmine était là. Il ouvrit la porte, se chaussa et marcha vers son salon. Autour de la table, sa femme, Jasmine et un homme, cheveux blonds avec un bandeau violet, une écharpe de la même couleur et un pull noir, l'attendait.  
À la vu de l'homme sur l'épaule, la femme de Chuck se leva, aida son mari à déposer le corps sur la table.

\- « Ils étaient tous là... sous l'eau... » fit Chuck en prenant place.  
\- « Dans la grotte ? » demanda la femme de Chuck, celui-ci acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.  
\- « Tu penses que c'est la même chose, qui à contrôler Daniel ? » demanda Jasmine.  
\- « Je le pense. Mortimer, tu peux découvrir quel genre de Pokémon Spectre peut faire ce genre de chose ? »

Le jeune homme blond ferma les yeux, réfléchissant un moment.

\- « Je n'en sais rien. Mais si c'est un Pokémon Spectre, il va falloir agir au plus tôt. »  
\- « À ce propos, Noria. La petite ? » demanda Chuck à sa femme.  
\- « Elle dort. Elle s'est endormie quelques minutes après ton départ. »  
\- « Bien. Mortimer, fais ton office. » fit Chuck en pointant le corps avec sa main.

Le jeune homme blond ferma de nouveau les yeux, tendit sa main gauche vers le corps et mit deux doigts de sa main droite sur le front. Il se concentra, dans son esprit une forme prit place.

\- « Qui es-tu ? » demanda Mortimer à la forme.  
\- « Comment oses-tu... Vermine ! »

La forme tenta de l'attaquer mais Mortimer sembla protéger par de l'énergie pure.

\- « Un Champion d'Arène...profitez bien de votre statut... »  
\- « Je répète, qui es-tu ? Un Pokémon Spectre ? »  
\- « Je suis bien plus puissant que ça... »  
\- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tué tous les hommes de Chuck ? »  
\- « J'ai droit de vie et de mort sur vous... »

La forme commença à se flouter, Mortimer intensifia sa concentration ce qui ramena la forme à l'état normal. La forme émit un rire. Mortimer se méfia.

\- « Réponds ! Qui es-tu ?! » ordonna alors Mortimer.  
\- « Je suis... »

Avant d'avoir fini sa phrase, la forme fondit sur Mortimer et l'engloba.  
Dans la réalité, Chuck, sa femme et Jasmine observaient Mortimer qui ne bougeait plus depuis un moment. Soudain, il relâcha ses bras. Chuck remarqua la chose et ordonna à son Colossinge d'immobiliser Mortimer. Le Colossinge bondit mais Mortimer le repoussa immédiatement avec un revers de la main.

\- « Inutile... le Champion est à moi... » fit Mortimer d'une voix sombre.  
\- « Ce n'est pas vrai... » fit Chuck en se levant et en prenant une position de combat. « Libère le immédiatement ! »  
\- « Pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter ?... »  
\- « Tu es un Pokémon ! »  
\- « Ha... parce que je suis un Pokémon. Je n'ai pas à écouter un être inférieur. Vous, les humains, nous vous avons laissé jouer un temps, mais il est venu l'heure de payer... »  
\- « Payer ?... mais pourquoi ? » demanda Noria tandis que le corps de Mortimer s'éleva encore.  
\- « Je n'ai pas à vous le dire... Plaignez-vous à Arceus quand je vous aurai tué. »  
\- « Ah oui ? » fit Chuck avec un sourire. « Tu ferais mieux de nous rendre notre ami avant... »  
\- « Avant quoi ?! » fit le corps en écartant les bras.  
\- « Avant de te prendre une décharge électrique ! » lança Jasmine en libérant une espèce de soucoupe volante avec deux aimants.

Les deux aimants de la soucoupe prirent en sandwich le corps de Mortimer.

\- « Fais donc... et ce corps mourra à son tour. »  
\- « On va te faire sortir de là sans sacrifier Mortimer... » dit Chuck en se déplaçant vers le corps possédé.  
\- « Ah oui ? Personne ne peut me chasser d'un corps que je possède. »  
\- « Personne ? » fit Chuck en souriant. « Tu sous-estimes Mortimer. Tu entends morveux ?! Depuis quand tu te laisses faire ?! »

Le Mortimer possédé resta de marbre, puis pris de secousses il tenta de se tordre mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, se sentant partir, de la fumée violette sortie du corps du Champion qui s'écroula. La fumée se concentra dans la pièce et prit la fuite en brisant la fenêtre de la maison. Jasmine et Chuck redressèrent Mortimer qui quelques secondes plus tard, ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Jasmine et Chuck s'éloignèrent un peu, Noria sorti une sorte de spray et l'appliqua sur Colossinge.  
Chuck parti vers la cuisine et ramena un verre d'eau pour le Champion de Rosalia.

\- « Alors ?... On a bien failli te perdre. » fit Chuck en se remettant à sa place.  
\- « La situation m'a un peu échappé, mais j'ai compris plusieurs choses. » Fit Mortimer en buvant un peu d'eau.  
\- « Qu'as-tu compris ? » demanda Jasmine  
\- « Ce n'est pas un Pokémon Spectre... je n'ai pas senti l'aura que possèdent ces Pokémon... »  
\- « Donc, soit Ténèbres, soit Psy ? » fit Jasmine soucieuse.  
\- « Ténèbres, j'en doute... » fit Mortimer en croisant les bras. « Je pense à un Psy... »  
\- « Un Pokémon Psy... dans ce cas, il faudrait l'avis d'expert. Clément ou Morgane... » fit Chuck en réfléchissant.  
\- « Percila et Lucio seraient également de bons conseils... » fit Mortimer en se levant. « Pour l'heure, je voudrais rentrer pour me reposer de tout ça. »  
\- « Je vais te raccompagner. » fit Jasmine en se levant à son tour.

Après avoir remercié Chuck et sa femme, les deux Champions repartirent d'Irisia. Chuck et sa femme se couchèrent rapidement, demain serait un autre jour pour eux.  
Dans la nuit, Lana se leva, ses affaires propres sur une chaise, elle les enfila, ouvrit lentement la porte de sa chambre, vérifiant que plus personne n'était debout.  
Elle devait partir, elle le sentait, plus elle resterait, plus les choses allaient empirer. Au moment où elle atteignit la porte d'entrée, la lumière s'alluma, Lana se retourna et vit Chuck le doigt sur l'interrupteur.

\- « Une escapade au milieu de la nuit ? »  
\- « Je suis désolée... mais je dois partir. »  
\- « Et où pourrais-tu aller ? Je te ferai remarquer que des bateaux partant d'Irisia, il n'y en a pas des masses. »  
\- « Je rejoindrai une ville à la nage... »  
\- « Arrête de dire des sottises, retournes te coucher. Demain, tu as un entraînement avec moi. » dit Chuck en partant vers sa chambre.  
\- « Si je reste, ça va continuer... Je n'ai pas envie qu'il arrive quelque chose à vous ou votre femme... » fit Lana en se tournant vers la porte d'entrée.  
\- « Si tu t'en vas, alors il aura ce qu'il voulait. Mais si tu restes, que tu arrives à la fin de l'entraînement que j'ai prévu pour toi... tu pourras au moins repartir la tête haute. » Chuck disparu ensuite dans sa chambre en fermant la porte.

Lana resta sur place, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Méditikka et Élekid sortirent de leurs Pokéball et regardèrent leur dresseuse.

\- « Je sais ce que vous allez me dire... » fit Lana sans se retourner. « Je devrais l'écouter... qu'il a raison sur ce point. Mais... j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver... »  
\- « Méditikka... » fit la Pokémon combat en baissant la tête.  
\- « Je ne veux pas qu'ils subissent mon fardeau... ils ont déjà perdu beaucoup aujourd'hui... Daniel... et les autres combattants... »  
\- « Élekid... » fit à son tour le Pokémon électrique en imitant Méditikka.  
\- « Le mieux, c'est que je parte... que je voyage et devienne forte avec vous. »  
\- « Méditikka ! » fit sa Pokémon en lui agrippant la jambe suivit d'Élekid.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Lana. La main tremblante, elle lâcha la poignée. Elle s'écroula à genoux et pleura silencieusement dans l'entrée. Méditikka et Élekid la serrant dans leurs bras.

Quand Lana se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans son lit. Se redressant, elle vit Méditikka, au sol, endormie près du lit. Élekid lui servant de coussin.  
Elle repensa à la soirée... après avoir pleuré, elle avait dû s'endormir. Élekid et Méditikka l'ayant donc ramenée dans la chambre.  
Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, c'était Noria, elle entra et referma la porte aussitôt. Elle remarqua les deux Pokémon de la jeune fille en train de dormir sur le sol.

\- « Bonjour Lana, tu as bien dormi ? »  
\- « Oui... » dit-elle en s'asseyant.  
\- « Le petit déjeuner est prêt. Chuck est déjà parti. Il t'attend au Nord d'Irisia. »  
\- « Merci... »

Noria ressortie après ça. Lana sentie comme une boule dans sa gorge. Elle se leva, déjà habillée, elle rappela ses deux Pokémon dans leurs Pokéball respective. Après avoir déjeuné, elle partit pour le Nord d'Irisia. Chuck l'y attendait, les genoux face à la mer, les vagues venant les effleurer.

\- « Es-tu prête jeune fille ? » demanda Chuck en se levant.  
\- « Ce que vous m'avez dit hier soir, c'est vrai ? »  
\- « Si tu t'accroches, que tu suis mes conseils et que tu t'appliques, tu deviendras une combattante exceptionnelle. Et cela impliquera un fardeau de plus. »  
\- « Lequel ? »  
\- « Tu devras te montrer digne de mon enseignement face à celui qui te persécute. Lors de votre affrontement. Est-ce que tu te sens prête ? »

Lana resta quelques secondes silencieuses, puis sortant Élekid et Méditikka elle releva la tête vers Chuck, un sourire immense sur le visage.

\- « Je suis prête ! »

Chuck souri également, l'entraînement dura toute la journée avec des pauses lorsque Chuck sentait des douleurs dans son dos. Lorsque le soleil commença à effleurer l'horizon en teintant le ciel d'orange, Chuck et Lana repartirent pour la maison. En chemin la discutions entre les deux personnages permis de voir Lana plus souriante, Chuck remarqua ce changement chez la jeune fille, elle qui était jusqu'à hier très timide.

\- « Pour une jeune fille qui avait du mal à sourire hier... Tu te lâches ? » fit Chuck moqueur.  
\- « Depuis toute petite, je n'ai jamais eu le droit de côtoyer les autres. Mes parents me l'interdisaient à cause de mon don. Tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était de participer à des épreuves sportives et gagner... »  
\- « Des épreuves sportives ? Alors que tu n'arrives pas à résister à une vague d'Irisia ?! Laisse-moi rire ! Hahaha ! » finit Chuck en laissant son rire prendre le dessus.  
\- « Cette vague était bien plus grande ! » Fit Lana en gonflant les joues, boudeuse, mais finissant par rire avec Chuck.

Après cette séance de rire, Chuck posa sa main sur la tête de Lana et lui caressa le haut du crâne.

\- « J'espère que quand tu partiras, tu auras le même sourire. » fit Chuck justement avec un sourire.

Lana, en sentant la main de Chuck sur sa tête, baissa la tête et ressentit quelque chose en elle. Elle se sentait heureuse, comme avec Goyah, heureuse d'être avec quelqu'un qui ne la juger pas, qui lui parler normalement. Elle se jura à elle-même, à la fin de son entraînement, elle saurait rendre hommage à son professeur comme il le faudra.


	11. Annonce

Bonjour, Salut, Bonsoir

Une petite annonce pour vous faire part d'une chose.

Je stoppe momentanément mes deux fanfictions : "Intemporelle Présence" et "Implacable Force"

Pour cause, un emploi du temps surchargé qui me laisse peu de temps pour écrire. Je reviendrais lorsque le temps sera plus propice.

Je vous remercie d'avance si vous avez la patience d'attendre.

DeoxNexus


	12. Chapitre 11 : Départ annoncé

Le bateau au port était pris d'assaut, tous les habitants d'Irisia l'attendaient. Elle s'était entraînée avec Chuck pendant trois mois, terminant de faire ses bagages ses trois Pokémon attendaient en dehors de la chambre.

\- « Méditikka... »  
\- « Élek... Élek. »  
\- « Zzzzz »

Noria arriva dans le couloir, deux des trois Pokémon se plaquèrent alors contre la porte de la chambre empêchant la femme d'entrer.

\- « Elle n'a pas fini ses bagages ?... Le bateau part bientôt... »  
\- « Méditikka ! »  
\- « Bon bon... j'avais un cadeau de Chuck à lui remettre avant son départ, pouvez-vous lui donner dans ce cas ? » dit-elle en tendant un paquet.

Alors que Méditikka et Élekid tendirent les mains pour le prendre, le Caninos bondit et prit le paquet dans la gueule. L'effet de surprise dissipée, Méditikka et Élekid partirent à la poursuite du Caninos, profitant du départ des gardiens Noria entra dans la chambre de Lana.  
Ses valises, fermées et prêtes attendaient d'être prise en main, mais la jeune fille se trouvait devant un miroir essayant de trouver une coiffure décente avec ses cheveux. Noria ferma la porte et s'approcha discrètement de la jeune fille.

\- « Le problème des cheveux longs ? » demanda-t-elle faisant sursauter Lana.  
\- « Je... oui... »  
\- « Voyons si je peux t'aider... J'imagine que tu as déjà songé à la queue-de-cheval... »  
\- « Oui... »  
\- « Mmm, pour les tresses, on perdrait trop de temps... un chignon ce n'est plus trop la mode en ce moment. » dit-elle avec un petit rire. « Ou alors... »  
\- « Ou alors ?... »  
\- « On coupe tout ça. » dit Noria en sortant une paire de ciseaux.

Lana toucha ses cheveux, en trois mois ils avaient poussé, Chuck lui avait aussi fait la réflexion qu'ils étaient bien trop longs pour un combattant. Soupirant, elle mit les mains sur les genoux.

\- « Allez-y. » dit Lana en fermant les yeux.  
\- « Bien. »

Noria commença la coupe, entamant une bonne partie des cheveux elle les coupa de manière à faire une coupe adéquate au combat mais en même temps mettrait le visage de Lana en valeur. Après plusieurs minutes, elle posa les ciseaux, sortie brosses et peignes et termina son œuvre.  
À la fin, elle demanda à Lana d'ouvrir les yeux, la jeune fille s'exécuta et remarqua le changement, passa plusieurs fois une main dans cette coiffure, alors que Lana contemplait sa nouvelle coiffe, Noria se décala et sortait un paquet d'une de ses poches.

\- « Un cadeau de la part de Chuck. Il tenait à te l'offrir avant ton départ. Il doit être en train de retenir le bateau en ce moment. »

Lana prit le paquet, enleva le ruban, l'ouvrit et en sortit le contenu. Un petit bandeau de couleur violette. Elle sourit, le mit sur son front et regarda le résultat dans le miroir. Sa coupe permettait de voir le bandeau et le bandeau faisait ressortir la coupe. Elle le leva, le sourire aux lèvres et prit Noria dans ses bras. Après l'avoir remerciée, elle prit ses bagages et sortie. Ses trois Pokémon l'attendaient dans le couloir, honteux, le Caninos poussant un paquet complètement détruit avec sa truffe. Noria sortie à son tour et émit un rire.

\- « Ce paquet était un faux, en voici un pour vous. » dit-elle en tendant un dernier paquet. Elle l'ouvrit pour eux et dévoila l'intérieur.

Un collier pour Caninos, un bandeau pour Méditikka et un brassard pour Élekid. Une fois les objets équipés, l'équipe de Lana prirent un peu d'allure devant leur dresseuse, Lana posa un genou à terre et serra ses pokémon dans ses bras. Elle s'écarta un peu pour les regarder, sa Méditikka qui ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis son enfance, Élekid et Caninos tous deux capturés il y a trois mois mais qui maintenant avec l'entraînement de Chuck avaient pris pas mal de niveaux et d'expérience. Elle se remit debout et les rappela.

\- «Il est temps pour toi d'y aller. » fit Noria. « La route sera longue, mais rappelle-toi, si tu as un souci, reviens ici. »  
\- « Je m'en souviendrai. »

Après une dernière étreinte, Lana sortie de la maison. Elle se dirigea vers le port et remarqua que Chuck s'était posé sur le mât du bateau. Elle s'avança et vit que le capitaine était furieux.

\- « Mr ! Enfin ! J'ai des clients ! J'ai des horaires à respecter ! Enfin quoi ! »  
\- « Ah ! La voilà ! » fit l'un des habitants d'Irisia en voyant Lana.  
\- « Eh ben ! Nouvelle coiffure, nouveau look... » fit une autre.

Chuck observa du haut du mât l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Il se mit debout et bondit vers le sol, son arrivée se fit dans un grand fracas, mais il se releva sans mal. Lana s'était déjà mise en position de combat, Chuck souri et croisa les bras.

\- « Non fillette, pas de combat d'adieu, mon dos ne le supporterait pas après ce saut. » Il s'avança vers elle, la regardant de haut en bas. « Je vois que mon entraînement à bien porté ses fruits, tu n'es plus la gamine frêle que j'ai pris sous mon aile, tu es une jeune fille forte. »

Il posa sa main sur la tête de Lana. Celle-ci sourit à ce geste, quand Chuck retira sa main Lana le prit dans ses bras.

\- « À moi aussi tu vas me manquer fillette, je ne pourrai plus crier sur quelqu'un après. »  
\- « J'ai un cadeau moi aussi... »

Elle cessa son étreinte et se dirigea vers la mer. Le Capitaine vociféra des insultes mais Chuck le fit taire d'un regard. Les vagues allaient et venaient, Lana respira profondément et regarda l'horizon, l'heure était arrivés, l'eau de mer se retira plus loin que d'ordinaire, Chuck remarqua le changement, les habitants aussi, une vague immense allait arriver. Elle ne se fit pas prier, un immense manteau d'eau s'éleva, Lana plia les jambes et bondit vers l'immense vague.  
Les habitants d'Irisia hurlèrent de peur, Chuck prit une expression étonnée, si elle faisait ce qu'il pensait, il ne pourrait plus l'appeler fillette... À l'approche de la vague Lana ferma les yeux, tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même et envoya sa jambe comme portant un coup. Le choc eut lieu, tous retinrent leurs souffles. La vague, explosa, l'immense manteau d'eau s'effondra sur la mer provoquant une sorte de projection qui se dissipa avant d'arriver à Chuck.  
Celui-ci resta sans voix, les yeux grands ouverts, quand Lana revint sur le rivage, il chercha ses mots.

\- « Je vous avais promis de devenir plus forte que les vagues d'Irisia. Grâce à vous, c'est le cas. » fit Lana en souriant.  
\- « Eh ben... je suis heureux d'avoir formé quelqu'un comme toi. J'espère que ta route se passera sans encombre. »  
\- « Tu as pris la photo ?! » fit une voix derrière Chuck. « Caméra ?! Tu as filmé ça ?! Ça va faire la une de tous les journaux du monde ! »

L'individu qui avait parlé s'avança vers Lana

\- « Quel est ton nom ?... Non ! Ne dis rien ! Le mystère, c'est ce qui fait rêver les gens. Je vais te donner un surnom ! Que penses-tu de... La Pourfendeuse de Vague ?... »  
\- « C'est ridicule ! » fit Chuck en se tournant vers l'homme.  
\- « Bon bon... pourquoi pas, La Beauté Frappante ? »  
\- « Vous allez la laisser tranquille ?! Et si elle n'en veut pas de surnom voir être connue ?! » Fit Chuck en soulevant l'homme qui resta impassible.  
\- « Écoutez mon vieux, je gagne ma vie comme ça. Vous en utilisant vos Pokémon et vos muscles, moi en me servant de mon cerveau et de l'image. Maintenant, j'ai trouvé le surnom parfait pour elle... La Beauté Pourfendeuse. Ça claque, c'est clair, les gens vont a-do-rés. »

Lana resta bouche bée, elle n'avait pas réussi à en placer une que l'homme et son équipe partir aussitôt sur le dos d'un Roucarnage.

\- « …. Ne laisse plus la presse t'approcher Lana... » fit Chuck en regardant l'équipe partir. « Ça ne t'apportera rien de bon... »  
\- « Oui... Maître. » fit Lana en baissant la tête heureuse.

Un dernier au revoir sur le bateau partant au large. Lana faisant de grand geste avant de voir les habitants disparaître sous l'horizon.

\- « Nous arriverons à Oliville dans quatre heures. » fit un marin qui cirait le pont. « Vous pouvez aller dans votre cabine pour attendre. »  
\- « Merci, mais je préfère rester là. L'air marin me fait me sentir bien. »  
\- « Comme vous voulez. » fit le marin en continuant sa tâche.

Lana sortie une pokéball et caressa le côté rouge du pouce, elle appuya sur le bouton central et fit sortir son Caninos, celui-ci une fois dehors bondit sur les genoux de Lana et s'y coucha. Lana le caressa un moment et il s'endormit.

\- « Il s'endort tout le temps... » pensa-t-elle en lui caressant le dos plus doucement.

Un marin s'approcha et regarda la scène un moment avant de s'approcher.

\- « Ton Caninos dort à cette heure-ci ? »  
\- « Non... il s'endort presque à chaque fois qu'il sort de sa Ball, sauf pour combattre, manger et faire des bêtises. »  
\- « Ce doit être un jeune Caninos. À peine sorti de son œuf. Encore quelques jours et il sera aux aguets tout le temps... Sa patte arrière est blessée ?... »  
\- « C'était déjà le cas quand je l'ai trouvé... J'ai voulu l'emmener au centre Pokémon mais ils n'ont rien pu faire... »  
\- « Oui... quand on tarde à emmener un Pokémon, leurs blessures peuvent s'aggraver... J'ai entendu des cas plus graves... et moi-même j'ai subi ça... »  
\- « Vraiment ? »  
Le marin se plaça à côté de Lana avant de reprendre

\- « Ouais... Mon Ptitard s'était fait empoisonner lors d'un combat contre un vieil homme genre croupier. Comme nous étions en mer, il n'y avait pas de machine de soin, quand nous sommes arrivés au port et que je l'ai emmené, il était trop tard... »

\- « Il... »  
\- « Ouais... il n'a pas eu le temps d'arriver à la machine de soin... il est mort... »

Silence, plus aucun des deux n'osait reprendre la parole, le temps passa et le marin se leva en s'étirant.

\- « Enfin, faut pas se morfondre, j'aurai dû avoir des Antidotes voir des Potions... J'espère que ton voyage se passera sans encombre. »  
\- « Merci. » fit Lana en se levant à son tour prenant le Caninos dans ses bras. « Ma cabine c'est... »

\- « La numéro 241. Quatrième porte en arrivant dans le couloir. »

Lana le remercia et partit rejoindre sa cabine. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle posa délicatement son Caninos sur le lit et remarqua une télé dans un coin. Elle l'alluma et tomba sur une chaîne d'information.

\- « Bonjour et bienvenue sur Poké-News, la chaîne toujours à la pointe des nouvelles des Pokémon ! Je suis Chris Roland en compagnie de ma charmante coéquipière Sandra Fredericton, enfin, c'est ce que je dirais si elle n'était pas en ce moment à Alola. Mais pour commencer une nouvelle incroyable vient de tomber. Une jeune fille d'Irisia vient de réaliser quelque chose d'incroyable je vous laisse juger des images que notre reporter vient de nous... »

Par réflexe, Lana éteignit la télévision... elle soupira en se mit sur le lit en faisant attention à son Caninos. Couchée sur le lit, elle repensa à ses trois mois d'entraînements, tout ce qu'elle avait appris, les conseils que Chuck lui avait donnés, tout ça resterait gravé en elle. »

Ses yeux s'alourdirent, le mouvement du bateau qui tanguait légèrement la bercer. Elle s'endormit rapidement. 

* * *

Bonus 1 : Quand Méditikka, Élekid et Caninos se chamaillent sur un paquet

Alors que Méditikka et Élekid tendirent les mains pour le prendre, le Caninos bondit et prit le paquet dans la gueule. L'effet de surprise dissipée, Méditikka et Élekid partirent à la poursuite du Caninos

\- « Rends tout de suite ça ! C'est pas pour toi ! » hurla la Pokémon combat et poursuivant le petit chien orange.  
\- « J'vais te faire manger tes dents ! Je te les f'rai recracher et tu les mangeras de nouveau ! » disait le petit Pokémon électrique

Le Caninos arriva dans le salon, bondit sur la tête et déposa le paquet. Lorsque ses deux attaquants arrivèrent, il les toisa du haut de la table.

\- « C'est moi qui vais lui apporter le paquet ! Et j'aurais un tas de caresse en récompense ! » dit le Caninos en se dressant, fier.  
\- « Non mais r'garde le ! Trois mois à s'entraîner et il fait l'beau ! » dit Élekid en faisant tourner son bras valide.  
\- « Élekid, calme toi, on peut trouver un arrangement. » dit la Méditikka en avançant doucement. « Hein Caninos ? Un arrangement pour que notre dresseuse soit contente. »

Le Caninos regarda Méditikka, renifla le paquet et se redressa.

\- « Non. »  
\- J'vais m'le faire ! » fit Élekid en bondissant

Le Caninos reprit le paquet dans sa gueule et bondit sur le côté, sa blessure le lança au moment du saut et Méditikka le réceptionna grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques, elle le déposa doucement au sol et celui-ci la regarda puis tourna son regard vers Élekid.

\- « Donne l'paquet ! » fit Élekid avant de se faire bloquer par Méditikka.  
\- « Pourquoi ça t'énerve à ce point ? » demanda Méditikka en maintenant Élekid dans les airs.  
\- « C'est au Pokémon fort d'apporter l'paquet à la personne qui doit l'recevoir et c'est MOI le Pokémon fort ! »  
\- « Ah ? J'aurais pas cru quand je te vois dans cette position... » fit Méditikka en ricanant.  
\- « Relâche moi et t'verras ! »  
\- « Mais oui... mais oui... » fit Méditikka en le regardant en coin.  
\- « R'lâche moi tout d'suite ! »  
\- « Sinon quoi ? » fit Méditikka en ramenant Élekid près d'elle. « Mm ? »  
\- « J'te... »  
\- « Tu ? »

Profitant de l'occasion, le Caninos reparti en vitesse, Méditikka relâcha son attention d'Élekid et son pouvoir reparti à sa poursuite, Élekid se releva et se mit à suivre les deux autres.

\- « On doit l'apporter tous ensemble ! Pour montrer qu'on est soudés ! » fit Méditikka en espérant que Caninos l'entende.  
\- « J'ai une idée ! » fit Élekid. « Utilise ton p'voir pour m'projeter sur lui ! »  
\- « …. T'es sûr ?... question stupide... »

Méditikka ferma les yeux quelques instants, quand elle les rouvrit elle utilisa ses pouvoirs psychique et projeta Élekid.  
Il se rapprocha du Caninos à grande vitesse, trop vite, les deux Pokémon furent alors projetés contre un mur non loin. Quand Méditikka arriva, le paquet était complètement écrabouillé. La porte de la Chambre de Lana s'ouvrit. Méditikka remit sur pied Élekid et Caninos, leur montra le paquet et le déposa au sol. Les trois Pokémon se mirent à genoux/couché et attendirent leur dresseuse...

* * *

 **Note : Voilà ! J'espère que vous apprécierez. Mon frère l'a fait sur son temps libre qui est très court... vivement qu'il puisse reprendre. A tchouss les gens !**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Oliville et Rosalia

« Oliville en vue ! Préparez-vous pour l'accostage ! »

Lana se réveilla en douceur, s'étira et remarqua qu'elle avait dormi dans ses habits. Libérant Méditikka et Élekid, elle en profita pour leur donner à manger, quand elle se tourna vers Caninos, celui-ci dormait encore, sur le dos, comme attendant que Lana lui grattouille le ventre. Quelques minutes après, Lana sortie de sa cabine et se dirigea vers la rambarde.

L'arrivée à Oliville se fit dans une cohue sans nom. Des chasseurs de têtes attendaient Lana à la sortie du port. Le marin, qui avait parlé avec Lana sur le bateau, passa près d'elle et la regarda de haut en bas.

\- Quoi ?... demanda-t-elle.  
\- …. Alors tu serais Lana Henrir ?... Fille de l'une des familles les plus riches du monde...

Lana écarquilla les yeux, elle réfléchit rapidement, elle ne pouvait pas s'enfermer dans la chambre du bateau. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir de manière conventionnelle. Elle pria intérieurement pour qu'un miracle se produise, que son 'ange-gardien' vienne à son secours. Non, elle ne devait pas compter sur quelqu'un pour la sauver. Elle s'était entraîné avec Chuck pour ce genre de situation, le marin s'avança tandis qu'elle reculait.

\- Tu sais combien tes parents ont mis sur ta tête ? Près de 8 000 000 de Pokédollars, de quoi être tranquille pour au moins 3 générations...  
\- Ils ne donneront jamais l'argent... Je les connais, ils vous feront disparaître aussitôt que vous m'aurez ramenée.

Le marin n'écouta pas et attrapa le bras de Lana, instinctivement elle frappa son agresseur d'un coup dans les côtes. Celui-ci lâcha sa prise mais dégaina une pokéball et en fit sortir une gigantesque méduse bleue.

\- Tentacruel lance 'Ligotage' !

Le Pokémon envoya ses tentacules mais Lana se propulsa en arrière et sortit Méditikka .

\- Tu es prête ? demanda-t-elle à son pokémon.  
\- Méditikka !  
\- Parfait. Lance 'Choc Mental' !  
\- Pff comme si ça allait marcher sur un Pokémon Eau ! Tentacruel lance 'Acide' !

Le Pokémon méduse cracha un liquide orange. Juste avant de toucher le Pokémon Combat, il s'arrêta dans les airs, entourer d'un halo bleu. Méditikka fit un geste avec sa main et renvoya le liquide sur Tentacruel.

\- Quoi ?! fit le marin en voyant son Pokémon être repoussé vers l'embarcadère.  
\- Eau/Poison. fit Lana en rappelant Méditikka.  
\- J'ai pas que Tentacruel ma petite ! Un petit souvenir d'Unys ? Moyade !

Une nouvelle méduse apparut alors, transparente aux joues gonflées.

\- Et moi je n'ai pas que Méditikka ! Élekid !

Le petit Pokémon jaune apparu alors, le marin remarqua le bras droit couvert d'un bandage.

\- Une belle bande de **bras** cassés hein ? Un Caninos blessé à une patte, un Élekid avec un bras cassé. Et tu te dis dresseuse ?  
\- Je ne suis pas une dresseuse. Je veux juste quitter ce bateau et partir loin de gens comme vous !  
\- Ma pauvre petite... Tout le monde à besoin d'argent. Tes parents veulent retrouver leur fille, pourquoi les rendre malheureux ?

Lana s'apprêta à donner l'ordre à Élekid d'attaquer, mais des cris de peur se firent entendre, soudain une masse énorme sortie du port et elle se plaça près du bord du bateau où se trouvaient Lana et le marin.  
Une personne apparue sur la tête de la masse, sauta sur la bateau et fit sortir un oiseau aux ailes en métal.

\- Lana ! Monte sur Airmure, il t'emmènera en lieu sur. Quand à vous... si vous ne voulez pas finir comme ses 'chasseurs', vous feriez mieux de rappeler votre Pokémon.

Lana reconnue Jasmine, mais l'assurance dont elle faisait preuve la rendait presque méconnaissable. Elle écouta et grimpa sur l'oiseau qui s'envola aussitôt.

\- 8 millions de Pokédollars Madame. Vous voulez les garder pour vous ?  
\- Je l'éloigne de personne qui ne pense qu'à eux.  
\- Moyade lance 'Ébullition' !  
\- Métalosse 'Pisto-Poing'.

En un instant, un Pokémon sorti d'une des Ball de Jasmine et frappa le Moyade qui percuta la rambarde.

\- On laisse la petite tranquille ?... Ou, il y a encore des Pokémon à sacrifier ?...

Le marin recula d'un pas, le Métalosse se plaça derrière Jasmine visiblement prêt à repartir à l'attaque. Il voulut attraper une autre ball mais il vit alors les lèvres de la Championne bougeaient aux mêmes rythmes.

\- 8 millions de...  
\- 'Psyko'.

Les yeux et le corps de Métalosse s'illuminèrent d'un halo violet, le marin subit le même sort et fut envoyer dans les airs, avant d'être violemment projetés vers le sol. Pensant chuter sur le bateau il ferma les yeux, attendant l'impact mais à la place, il eut la sensation de plonger dans l'eau.  
Quand il rouvrit les yeux et remonta à la surface grâce à un autre de ses Pokémon, il remarqua que la Championne n'était plus là.

Pendant ce temps, l'Airmure se posa derrière l'arène et indiqua une porte à Lana. Celle-ci descendit du Pokémon et s'avança vers la porte. Elle ouvrit et Airmure s'envola de nouveau, entrant dans le bâtiment Lana fut étonnée de voir autant de badge dans une pièce. Tous avait la même forme, rangé dans des étagères en présence d'un papier, apparemment un diplôme, Lana s'approcha.

\- 'Félicitation à Jasmine, Championne de l'arène Acier d'Oliville.' la date est illisible...  
\- Airmure a bien fait de te déposer à l'arrière de l'arène.

Lana sursauta et remarqua Jasmine, elle s'éloigna du diplôme et se confondit en excuses et remerciement.

\- Allons, pas de ça. J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile...  
\- Mais... ils vont venir ici... il faut que je parte maintenant.  
\- L'arène est fermée aujourd'hui. Je dois m'occuper de mes Pokémon. dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Personne n'a le droit d'entrer dans ce genre de cas.  
\- Mais...  
\- Tatata, pas de mais. Allez viens, tu ne vas pas rester dans la salle arrière. Fit Jasmine en agrippant le bras de Lana et l'entraînant avec elle.

La salle principale de l'arène était remplie de différents Pokémon qui regardèrent Lana avant de lentement s'approcher de Jasmine.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, chacun aura son petit câlin. Dit Jasmine en souriant. Lana, il y a un nouveau né dans le coin. Tu pourrais aller me le chercher ? C'est un Babymanta.  
\- Un Babymanta ? Mais ce n'est pas un Pokémon Acier...  
\- Je suis peut-être Championne de type Acier mais j'ai d'autres Pokémon pour pallier les faiblesses. Il doit se trouver dans le petit bassin.

Lana écouta et se dirigea vers le petit bassin installé dans l'arène. Jetant de bref coup d'œil vers Jasmine en train de cajoler ses Pokémon un par un. Une fois devant, elle se pencha au-dessus et le Pokémon sorti sa tête de l'eau.

\- Bonjour toi. Fit Lana en souriant.

Pour seule réponse, le Babymanta cracha un petit jet d'eau sur le visage de Lana avant de replonger. Lana s'essuya le visage et tenta d'attraper le Pokémon avec ses bras.  
Jasmine regarda Lana se débattre et s'éclabousser sans parvenir à attraper le petit Pokémon. Finissant de nettoyer un des Magnéti, Jasmine s'approcha et s'accroupit à côté de Lana.

\- Attends. dit-elle en posant sa main sur le bras de Lana. Il est un peu capricieux. Il faut le rassurer afin qu'il vienne de lui-même.

Jasmine posa sa main sur la surface de l'eau. Le Babymanta sorti la tête de l'autre côté du bassin, il s'approcha doucement en observant les alentours. Quand il fut suffisamment proche, Jasmine enleva sa main du contact de l'eau et le Babymanta sauta pour tenter de l'attraper. Ce fut finalement Jasmine qui l'attrapa dans ses bras.

\- Alors petit ? Dit elle en frottant sa joue contre le Pokémon. On fait le timide ?  
\- Mantaaaa... gémit le Pokémon heureux.  
\- Tiens Lana, à toi l'honneur de lui donner à manger.  
\- Hein ?! Euh...  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est très simple. Tiens-le, le temps que j'aille chercher son biberon.

Jasmine passa le Babymanta à Lana et partit vers le fond de l'arène. Lana regarda le Babymanta qui lui la fusiller du regard.

\- Tu sais... quand j'étais à Unys, j'avais un lac où vivait un Demanta avec ses petits.  
\- Manta !

Le Pokémon commença à se débattre, et à arroser Lana avec de petits jets d'eau. Jasmine arriva avec le biberon à ce moment. Elle posa le biberon sur son Steelix avant de courir vers la jeune fille.

\- Passe-le-moi ! Vite !

Lana ne se fit pas prier et envoya le Pokémon vers Jasmine qui le réceptionna et le berça un peu.

\- Il n'aime pas beaucoup les étrangers... Excuse moi... j'aurais dû te prévenir.  
\- Ce n'est rien... fit Lana. Tu aurais une serviette ?...  
\- Près du bassin.  
\- Merci.

Attrapant une serviette et s'essuyant au maximum, Lana remarqua comment Jasmine faisait boire le Babymanta. Elle s'approcha et observa la posture un long moment.

\- Euh... fit Jasmine en rougissant. C'est un peu gênant...  
\- Désolé ! fit Lana en reculant. C'est juste que j'ai moi aussi un bébé Pokémon et je...  
\- Ah... fit Jasmine en souriant. Fais-les sortir, ça leur fera du bien.

Lana s'exécuta et fit sortir ses Pokémon. Caninos bondit presque immédiatement dans ses bras.

\- Laisse-moi deviner... c'est le Caninos ?  
\- Oui...  
\- Et bien c'est l'occasion pour toi d'apprendre. Je finis de nourrir Babymanta et je suis à toi.

Une fois le biberon fini Jasmine ramena le petit dans son bassin. Elle amena ensuite Lana vers une pièce au fond de l'arène. À l'intérieur se trouvaient plusieurs objets dont des objets de soins, de soutien, de baie.

\- Pour les bébés Pokémon, c'est la pièce suivante.  
\- Cette pièce c'est...  
\- Elle est commune à toutes les arènes.  
\- Mais, il y a un centre Pokémon non ?... Pourquoi une pièce comme celle-là ?  
\- C'est utile quand tu dois affronter plusieurs dresseurs d'affilées. Nous ne pouvons pas quitter l'arène à chaque défaite.

Une fois l'explication donnée, Jasmine et Lana entrèrent dans la salle dédiée aux bébés Pokémon. Des œufs de Pokémon placé dans des couveuses s'y trouvaient.

\- Tous en attente d'éclosion.  
\- Ce sont tous des Pokémon de type Acier ?  
\- Non. Certains sont Eau, d'autre Électrik. Alors les biberons et le lait d'Écrémeuh sont dans cette armoire. Observe comment on le prépare, ça te sera utile si tu trouves un œuf un jour.  
\- D'ac.

Jasmine prépara le biberon devant Lana qui enregistra chaque fait et gestes, à la fin, elle tendit le biberon au Caninos qui ne fut pas tenté.

\- Place-le comme j'ai placé Babymanta et donne lui le biberon.

Lana s'exécuta et surprenamment le Caninos accepta la boisson.

\- Alors c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne ? Demanda Jasmine.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Tu observes une personne faire quelque chose et tu peux le refaire à l'identique même sans avoir de l'expérience. C'est un don d'imitation très rare voir unique...

Après avoir nourri son Caninos, Lana et Jasmine revinrent dans la salle principale et discutèrent longtemps sur le moment où Lana devrait partir. Finalement la journée passa et Jasmine proposa à Lana de rester dans l'arène.

\- Ils sont tous dehors... fit Jasmine en observant par une fenêtre. Ils attendent que l'arène s'ouvre pour pouvoir entrer...  
\- Comment je vais faire demain ?...  
\- … Je trouverais un moyen. Ne t'inquiète pas. En attendant, nous allons dormir dans l'arène.  
\- Et si l'un d'eux entre par une fenêtre ?  
\- N'aie crainte, mes Magnéti et Magnéton patrouillent devant toutes les fenêtres, si l'un d'eux ose entrer, il subira une tempête électrique.

Lana soupira, cela ne réglait que le problème de ce soir mais pas celui de demain. Jasmine installa des sacs de couchage à même le sol et s'engouffra dans l'un d'eux. Lana suivit et les lumières de l'arène s'éteignirent.

\- Pourquoi ?...

\- Mmh ? Fit Jasmine en se tournant vers Lana.  
\- Pourquoi m'avoir aidé ?  
\- Une amie en détresse, j'accours. Et puis, Chuck ne m'aurait pas pardonné de ne pas t'avoir aidé.  
\- J'aurais pu me débrouiller et partir loin de la ville.  
\- Avec tous les chasseurs à tes trousses ? Tu n'aurais pas fait deux mètres, ils t'auraient eux. Ne t'en fais pas, demain tu sortiras sans que personne ne sache comment.  
\- Ah ?...  
\- Il vaut mieux dormir maintenant.

Jasmine se tourna, Lana fit de même et ferma les yeux.  
Le lendemain alors que les lumières de l'arène s'allumèrent, Lana et Jasmine terminées de peaufiner le plan.

\- Bien, prête ? demanda Jasmine.  
\- Oui.  
\- Alors c'est parti.

Lana se dirigea vers le Steelix de l'arène, celui-ci se dressa et sur ordre de Jasmine attrapa et fit entrer Lana tout entière dans sa gueule. Jasmine l'attacha et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de l'arène, une fois ouverte une cohue de personne l'empêcha de sortir.

\- Ou est-elle ?! hurlèrent certain. Vous entravez le travail d'honnête personne ! Hurlèrent d'autres à la Championne qui les ignora.  
\- Poussez-vous, c'est l'heure de la promenade de Steelix. Si vous ne le laissez pas sortir vous risquer de subir une terrible tempête de sable.

La foule se dispersa pour laissez passer la Championne et son Pokémon. Les deux se dirigèrent vers le nord d'Oliville vers la route 39.  
Une fois près de la ferme, Jasmine observa rapidement les alentours, voyant que personne ne les avaient suivies elle fit signe à Steelix de relâcher Lana, celle-ci sortit de la gueule du Pokémon couverte de bave...

\- Eurk...  
\- Désolée. Fit Jasmine en rappelant son Pokémon. Suis la route et tu arriveras à Rosalia, pars ensuite au sud et tu devrais rapidement arriver à Mauville, de là, le chemin vers chez le professeur Orm devrait se faire sans encombre.  
\- Merci Jasmine. Fit Lana avec un sourire.  
\- C'est normal voyons. Bon courage pour la suite.

Les deux filles se prirent dans les bras avant de repartir chacune de leur côté.  
Le chemin vers Rosalia était recouvert d'herbes hautes, Lana peina pour avancer quand elle fut repérer par quelqu'un.

\- Eh toi !  
\- Hein ? fit-elle surprise.  
\- Tu es dresseuse ? Alors combat moi ! Coxyclaque go !

Une coccinelle de grande taille apparut alors. Lana fut étonnée de voir ça, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un tel Pokémon.

\- Ben alors ? Et le tien ? demanda le jeune dresseur.  
\- Pardon... Élekid go !

Quand Élekid apparu, le visage du dresseur vira à l'incompréhension.

\- Il est blessé ton Élekid ! Tu n'as pas honte de l'envoyer au combat ?  
\- Élekid est capable de se battre quand même. Nous nous sommes entraînés pour pallier ce problème...  
\- Ah... alors il était comme ça quand tu l'as capturé...  
\- Non. Il a été blessé par... ma faute. Et je souhaite le rendre plus fort quand même.  
\- Je vois... Alors commençons le combat ! Coxyclaque lance 'Rune protect' !  
\- Élekid lance 'Vive-attaque' !

Élekid frappa le premier mais pas suffisamment pour arrêter le Coxyclaque qui lança quand même son champ protecteur.

\- Bien, Coxyclaque 'Mach-Punch' !  
\- Élekid 'Éclair' !

Cette fois, ce fut la coccinelle qui frappa en premier, Élekid fut projeter au sol et se releva difficilement.

\- Je vais en finir avec 'Giga-Impact' !

Les multiples poings du Coxyclaque se mirent à briller, il se propulsa ensuite vers Élekid qui parvenait à peine à se mettre debout.

\- Élekid lance 'Onde de Choc' !

Élekid ferma les yeux, lorsque le Coxyclaque fut suffisamment près, il poussa un cri et son électricité se propagea autour de lui. Coxyclaque fut touché et s'écroula au sol avant de terminer son attaque, son dresseur le rappela et regarda plusieurs fois Élekid et Lana.

\- Bien joué... Onde de Choc à bout portant. Tu as mérité l'argent du combat.  
\- Merci mais... garde le, je n'en ai pas besoin pour l'instant...  
\- C'est la règle, tu m'as battu je dois donc t'offrir 258 pokédollars. Tiens.

Le dresseur plaça l'argent de force dans les mains de Lana avant de repartir de son côté.

\- J'espère que tu iras loin !

Lana resta silencieuse. Elle n'avait rien pour garder cet argent sur elle. Au bout du compte, elle plaça l'argent dans son sac et reprit sa route, Élekid à ses côtés.  
Le ciel ne tarda pas à se couvrir et Lana accéléra le pas, il ne faudrait pas qu'une averse commence. Une goutte. Puis deux. Puis trois. Élekid se couvrait la tête avec son bras valide mais la pluie tombait à grandes gouttes. Lana le rappela et se mit à courir à pleine vitesse, les dresseurs présents sur la route, sous leurs parapluies virent passer devant leurs nez d'étrange couleur blanche et violette sans se poser d'autres questions.  
Lana arriva à Rosalia trempée, la pluie tombant de plus en plus, alors qu'elle avançait sans voir grand-chose, son bras fut agrippé par quelqu'un qui l'emmena de force quelque part. Quand elle fut libérée, Lana remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans un étrange bâtiment, la personne qui l'avait emmené était habillée d'un kimono.

\- Bienvenue Lana.  
\- Vous me connaissez ?... Mes parents sans doute...  
\- Non. Nous savions que tu viendrais, Ho-oh nous l'avait annoncé.  
\- Ho-oh ?  
\- Suis-moi. Nous serons plus à l'aise près du feu, en attendant que la pluie passe.

Lana suivit l'étrange femme, elle était accompagnée d'un petit Pokémon noir, lorsqu'il regarda vers Lana elle remarqua le symbole de la lune sur son front.

\- Tu sais combien vous êtes à posséder un don ?  
\- Je sais qu'il y a un autre dresseur qui subit les assauts d'un monstre qui me recherche...  
\- Vous êtes trois Lana. À vous trois vous ferez pencher la balance sur la victoire ou la défaite.  
\- Vous savez qui sont les autres ?  
\- Nous savons justes leurs noms, pas où ils se trouvent. Néo Silvers et Ulrich Valdius. Ce sont les deux autres.  
\- Néo et Ulrich...  
\- Tu les rencontreras en temps et en heure.

La femme en Kimono se décala et ouvrit une porte, Lana observa l'intérieur et remarqua des femmes habillées à l'identique. Seuls les Pokémon à leurs côtés étaient différends. Elles se tournèrent vers elle, Lana entra et s'inclina respectueusement.

\- Bien, les filles nous devons amener le petit.  
\- Le petit ? remarqua Lana en relevant la tête  
\- Il attendait depuis un bon moment. Fit l'une des femmes avec le pokémon jaune.  
\- Mais est-ce bien elle ? fit celle avec le Pokémon violet.  
\- Douterais-tu de notre sœur ? réagit la femme avec le Pokémon vert.

Lana regarda la salle plus en détail. Pas une fenêtre, mais le bruit de la pluie se faisait entendre. Deux des femmes apparurent sur une estrade, portant une sorte d'objet lourd. Une fois amenées, elles rejoignirent leurs sœurs et Lana remarqua un petit piédestal sur lequel se trouvait un petit renard marron recroqueviller sur lui-même.

\- Tu arrives juste à temps Lana. Ce petit attendait impatiemment.  
\- Il m'attendait ?  
\- Non. fit la femme avec le pokémon rouge. Il attendait son sacrifice.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Sacrifice

\- Son sacrifice ? fit Lana en se tournant vers les femmes en kimono. Comment ça ? Qu'allez-vous lui faire ?!

Pour seule réponse, les femmes émirent un rire étrange. La lumière s'éteignit aussitôt après et Lana perdit ses repères.  
L'air devint glacial, la respiration de Lana faisant de la fumée lui indiqua la chute de la température, elle repensa aux femmes, l'une d'elles avait un pokémon bleu brillant comme la glace... serrant les poings, elle sentit ses doigts gelée, elle recula doucement, cherchant l'estrade à tatillons, espérant mettre à l'abri le petit pokémon de ses femmes.  
Le noir face à elle semblait l'hypnotiser, soudain, des yeux se mirent à luire dans l'obscurité à divers endroits, des yeux qui n'étaient pas humains.  
Lana toucha un rebord avec son pied droit, se doutant qu'il s'agissait de l'estrade elle grimpa dessus et chercha avec ses mains le piédestal, au mieux sentir les poils du petit pokémon.

\- Tu cherches... fit une voix en chantonnant. Tu cherches le petit...  
\- Mais le petit ne te cherche pas lui. continua une autre sous le même ton.  
\- Tu aurais dû résister et ne pas te laisser entraîner, petite Lana.  
\- Car maintenant, tu deviendras toi aussi un sacrifice.  
\- Un sacrifice pour quoi ?! Pour qui ?! hurla Lana mais les voix devinrent des rires.

Une lueur dans l'obscurité apparut, s'approchant rapidement de Lana. Celle-ci regarda la lueur devenir multiple comme... des dents acérées ! Lana bondit en arrière pour éviter la morsure avant de voir les dents disparaître dans l'ombre.  
Dans son dos, elle sentit comme un mur, elle était sur la scène, l'estrade ne devait pas être loin avec le petit pokémon. Les yeux luisants ne la lâchaient pas une seconde, elle devait trouver un moyen de rallumer la lumière. Caninos pourrait faire des flammes mais elle ne durerait pas, et cela le mettrait en danger. Élekid avec des éclairs... mais il subirait le même sort que Caninos... Lana serra les dents, pour la première fois sa puissance ne pouvait pas l'aider, elle était coincée dans une pièce avec des folles en kimono qui parlaient de sacrifice.

\- Petite Lana pensait que son don la sauverait à tous les coups.  
\- Ou que son protecteur serait là pour elle.  
\- Mais aujourd'hui elle ne peut compter ni sur elle, ni sur personne.  
\- Accepte ton destin, petite Lana.

Une main sorti de l'obscurité, agrippant la gorge de Lana. La jeune fille ne se débattit pas, se laissant lentement étrangler par cette main. Soulever dans les airs elle sentait le broyage de sa gorge, ses Pokémon sortirent de leurs Balls mais atterrirent sur la scène, en dessous de Lana.

\- Méditikka ! fit-elle en voyant la scène au-dessus d'elle.  
\- Élek... Élekid ! lui répondit son compère en rageant de ne pouvoir rien faire.  
\- Méditikka ! termina la Pokémon en larmes.  
\- Wouaf ! fit le Caninos en indiquant les yeux autour d'eux.  
\- D'abord la dresseuse, ensuite ses Pokémon, n'ayez crainte, vous ne serez pas séparés longtemps...  
\- Vous serez vaincus dans les règles, Phyllali, Noctali et Aquali vont bien s'occuper de vous...

Trois Pokémon sortirent de l'obscurité, tous possédant des yeux rouge clair, Méditikka et Élekid serrèrent les dents, sans leur dresseuse, il fallait qu'ils combattent sans ordres et sans coordinations... soudain la main qui tenait Lana disparue, lâchant celle-ci sur ses pokémon, elle se releva péniblement, toussa en se massant la gorge et vit que les trois Pokémon ennemis ne bougeaient plus d'un poil. Dirigeant son regard vers ses Pokémon elle remarqua que Méditikka et Élekid avaient éloigné Caninos de la zone d'impact, et que seul celui-ci bougeait encore.

\- Tout va bien Caninos ? 

Pour seule réponse, le Pokémon orange gémit, il s'approcha lentement de sa dresseuse et Lana remarqua que les yeux n'étaient plus rieurs mais comme étonnés et perturbés.

\- Notre plan ! Vite !  
\- Il ne peut pas déjà savoir ! Personne ne le sait !  
\- Mentali lance 'Psyko' ! Tue la maintenant !  
\- Pour la gloire de Deoxys !

Dans l'obscurité, un halo violet e fit voir, Lana fut également entourée de ce halo avant d'être soulevé et projeter en l'air. Elle approcha du plafond et ferma les yeux avant l'impact... elle sentit la vitesse diminuait, le halo violet l'entourant était maintenant parsemé de petite ligne bleue.

\- Le Méditikka ! fit l'une des voix. Noctali qu'attends-tu ?!  
\- Je crois qu'il est temps de faire la lumière sur cette histoire. Fit une voix masculine.  
\- Qui est là ?!... Non... Non...  
\- Magirêve lance 'Rayon Gemme' !

Des espèce de cristaux apparurent et lancèrent des rayons sur le Mentali.

\- Petite ! Accroche-toi à lui !  
\- A qui ?! Fit Lana avant d'apercevoir un chandelier.

Elle s'agrippa à lui et celui-ci flotta lentement au-dessus de la pièce. Ses pointes s'illuminèrent et dégagèrent une lueur violette rassurante.  
Si le plafond était maintenant éclairé par le chandelier, la salle resta dans l'obscurité, d'en haut, Lana aperçut des formes se déplaçant très rapidement autour d'une autre.

\- Lugulabre ! Ramène là en lieu sur. Je m'occupe de ses Pokémon et de ses adversaires.  
\- Lugu... fit le chandelier.  
\- Non ! Attends ! fit Lana. Il y a un Pokémon qui est en grand danger, je dois le sauver !  
\- Et moi je ne vois toujours rien, alors sors avec Lugulabre qu'il puisse revenir éclairé tout ça !  
\- Pas question !  
\- C'est pas le moment petite. Lugulabre dépêche-toi !  
\- Lugu...labre...

Alors que le Pokémon continua sa route en flottant doucement, Lana commença à se balancer, le Pokémon tenta de palier les mouvements de la fillette mais elle se dégagea, effectua une rotation sur elle-même et atterrit sur ses pieds telle une gymnaste professionnelle.

\- Il n'est pas question que je laisse un Pokémon aux mains de ces personnes !  
\- Petite Lana veut sauver les autres ?...  
\- Mais petite Lana devra faire un choix.  
\- Lugulabre ! fit le Pokémon chandelier en augmentant la lumière de ses lampes.

Sous la forte lumière, Lana mit son bras en protection, quand la luminosité devint supportable, Lana baissa son bras et remarqua alors le spectacle face à elle.  
Sa Méditikka maintenue au sol par le Pokémon noir, Élekid par le Pokémon vert tandis que Caninos était couché face au Pokémon bleu.

Elle tourna la tête et remarqua un jeune homme blond, bandeau violet sur la tête, une écharpe de la même couleur, un pull noir et un pantalon beige, avec un Pokémon à l'apparence de sorcière à ses côtés, mais le plus perturbant était que les femmes en kimono n'étaient plus présentes ainsi que l'estrade avec le petit.

\- Tu as un autre Pokémon en réserve ? Lui demanda le jeune homme blond. Pour faire face aux évolitions ce serait judicieux.  
\- Aux évolitions ?  
\- Nous les appelons ainsi car ce sont tous des évolutions du pokémon Évoli. Alors, en as-tu ?  
\- Je n'ai que les trois sur l'estrade...  
\- …. Bon, je ne voulais pas l'utiliser mais...  
\- Utiliser quoi ?  
\- Recule petite. Mon Pokémon le plus puissant va faire le ménage. Ectoplasma !

Le jeune homme libéra alors son Pokémon, sortant de l'ombre, portant une espèce de collier avec une pierre, il tira la langue à ses adversaires. Le jeune homme dégagea l'un de ses bras dévoilant comme un bracelet.

\- C'est parti mon cher ami. Méga-Évolue !

Il toucha alors son bracelet, la pierre du Pokémon brilla à son tour et la lumière l'engloba comme une boule. Quand la boule éclata, le Pokémon avait changé d'apparence, devenu plus grand, des reflets rouges lui parsemer le corps, ses bras s'étaient changé ainsi que l'apparition d'une queue de la même couleur que son corps. Lana en fut étonnée.

\- Qu'est-ce que... fit-elle.  
\- Méga-Ectoplasma,continua le jeune homme, lance 'Vibroscur' !

Le Méga-Ectoplasma se cabra, de son corps, d'espèce d'onde noir sortirent et frappèrent les Pokémon présents. Alors que Lana s'inquiétait pour les siens, elle remarqua que les ondes ne parvenaient pas à les toucher du fait de leurs positions. Quand l'attaque se termina les évolitions tombèrent toutes.

\- Vous avez réussi ! lança Lana avant de voir le visage sévère du jeune homme.

Les rires se firent entendre, Lana se plaça en position de combat suivit du Méga-Ectoplasma.

\- Pauvre petite Lana, lui donner de l'espoir... n'est-ce pas cruel cher Champion ?  
\- Petit Champion pensait que les Pokémon Spectre seraient la solution ?  
\- Prouvons-lui, mes sœurs, qu'il n'est rien.  
\- Mieux, que nous sommes supérieurs.

En un instant, le Pokémon noir se releva, bondit vers Lugulabre et le mordit violemment. Le chandelier hurla de douleur.

\- Il a récupéré ? fit le jeune homme étonné. Mais comment ?...  
\- Maintenant mes sœurs...  
\- Oui.

En un instant, Lana et le jeune homme se firent entourer par les femmes en kimono qui les immobilisèrent, Méga-Ectoplasma tenta une attaque mais quatre des évolitions l'attaquèrent en même temps et l'immobilisèrent. Si Méditikka et Élekid tentèrent de se lever, ils furent tout aussi rapidement mis en échec et emmenés avec leurs dresseurs.  
Dans la nouvelle salle, enchaînés aux poignets et aux jambes, Lana et le jeune homme virent les évolitions face à eux, leurs yeux rouges les fixant, une des femmes en Kimono apparue derrière les Pokémon, claqua des doigts et fit apparaître l'estrade avec le petit Pokémon.

\- Chers Champion de Rosalia et Miss Henrir, je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes enfin devenus raisonnables.  
\- Relâchez-nous immédiatement ! hurla le Champion. Que comptez-vous faire de cet Évoli ?  
\- Taisez-vous ! fit la femme en poussant sa voix plus forte que le Champion. Vous le Champion de cette ville... vous avez toujours été jaloux de nous.  
\- Vous vouliez tellement un Évoli à vos côtés... fit une autre en apparaissant à côté du jeune homme.  
\- Vous nous avez défié tellement souvent... avec comme gage, que nous vous cédions un Évoli. Mais jamais vous ne nous avez battus.  
\- Et aujourd'hui, nous avons le moyen de vous corriger.  
\- Relâchez-nous ! Fit Lana en se débattant. Ou sinon lorsque je serais libéré mes pieds se feront un plaisir de...

Sa tête fut agrippé et violemment rabattu au sol par une autre femme. Elle releva ensuite la tête de Lana par les cheveux, le nez saignant.

\- Personne ne t'a accordé le droit de parler. Alors, reste silencieuse, le temps que nous nous occupions de tes Pokémon...  
\- Ou... sont-ils ?... fit Lana en sentant le sang couler sur ses lèvres.  
\- Ils sont là voyons... fit la jeune femme en désignant le plafond.

Quand Lana regarda elle vit chacun de ses Pokémon, ainsi que ceux du jeune homme, accroché au plafond, les bras en croix.

\- Ils souffrent actuellement... veux-tu que nous mettions un terme à leurs existences ?...  
\- Laissez-les... ou sinon...  
\- Tu n'es pas en position de négocier petite Lana...

La première femme marcha lentement vers l'estrade de l'Évoli, elle tourna autour pendant plusieurs secondes.

Lana réfléchit rapidement, les Pokémon et les femmes n'étaient clairement pas dans leur état normal. Elle tenta de se libérer de ses liens aux jambes, mais la femme à côté d'elle lui attrapa les cheveux et ramena la tête de Lana en arrière pour la plier dans le mauvais sens.

\- Ne tente rien... fit la femme en ayant sa voix se déformer. À moins que tu ne veuilles passer en première ?...  
\- Cette voix... fit le Champion. C'est celle du Pokémon que j'ai vu à Irisia.  
\- Silence ! Vous, les êtres inférieurs ne devaient parler uniquement quand je l'exige !  
\- Pourquoi un sacrifice? demanda Lana. Ça ne te servira à rien.

La femme attrapa le visage de Lana se rapprocha.

\- Pourquoi ?... Mais Lana... voyons... Parce que je le veux.  
\- Tu... le veut ?...  
\- J'ai droit de vie et de mort sur vous. C'était ça, le deal avec ce 'dieu'.

La femme relâcha la tête de Lana mais continua de tirer sur ses cheveux.  
\- Ce dieu ? Demanda Lana.  
\- Arceus m'a promis ce droit. Et il me l'a refusé...  
\- Personne ne devrait posséder ce droit ! fit le Champion avant de subir la même sanction que Lana.  
\- J'ai ce droit ! Humain ou Pokémon, vous vivez les derniers instants de votre vie. Quand j'arriverais, je commencerai une purge totale.

Le nez en sang, le Champion releva quand même la tête et regarda la femme droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu seras arrêté avant...  
\- Arceus n'interviendra pas. Il a lui-même interdit ses interventions. Ou alors cas exceptionnel mais cela entrera en contradiction avec le pouvoir qu'il m'a accordé... donc, il ne fera rien, lui et les autres. Je les tuerais comme je vous tuerai.

La femme sur l'estrade continua sa ronde tout en caressant le bord, elle se tourna vers l'assemblée et écarta les bras.

\- Mes sœurs ! Le moment est venu ! Pendant des années, notre cher Champion nous a longtemps jalousé. Nous possédions toutes des évolitions. Pourtant, malgré le surnom de Rosalia comme étant la ville des Évoli... c'est lui qui est devenu Champion ! Les habitants ont approuvé ce choix... alors que nous étions les élus de Ho-Oh et de Lugia ! Pour enfoncer le clou, il nous a donné une minuscule salle de danse...  
\- Ouais ! fit l'une des femmes derrière le Champion. L'arène était à la base la plus grande salle de spectacle, il l'a transformé en une arène ridicule !  
\- C'est pour cela ! repris la femme près de l'estrade. Oui, c'est pour cela qu'il sera sacrifié avec la jeune fille, pour la gloire de Deoxys !  
\- Vous êtes devenus folles... lâcha le Champion.  
\- Silence ! Pour calmer notre colère, même votre sacrifice ne sera pas suffisant. Vos Pokémon suivront le rythme !  
\- Ce n'est pas votre colère ! C'est celle de Deoxys ! Dit Lana en se débattant.  
\- Qu'importe. fit la femme qui lui tenait les cheveux. Ces femmes auraient pu résister à mon contrôle, mais elles ont choisi d'elles-même d'être contrôlée.  
\- Pourquoi ?...  
\- Mon pouvoir fonctionne sur tous ceux qui éprouve les mêmes sentiments que moi. Trahison. Jalousie. Mensonges. Tes parents, Daniel et ses femmes...  
\- Laissez ce petit Pokémon tranquille ! hurla Lana malgré la douleur. Il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça !  
\- Oh que si, il a tout à voir... continua la femme.  
\- As-tu compter, petite Lana, combien nous sommes ? Il y a dans cette salle, huit évolitions. Pyroli, Aquali, Voltali, Noctali, Mentali, Phyllali, Givrali et Nymphali. Cependant nous sommes 7 sœurs.  
\- Il en manque donc une... fit Lana en serrant les dents, tant la douleur devenait difficile à supporter.  
\- Oui... une... Qui est morte à cause de lui !

Les regards se tournèrent vers le Champion, celui-ci baissa la tête.

\- Il y a neuf ans, alors que nous nous préparions pour son arrivée, notre cher Champion a décidé d'aller la chercher pour l'emmener. Cependant, il ne la ramena jamais.  
\- Ce jour-là... je vous ai expliqué ce qui s'est passé !  
\- Silence !

Le Champion se fit gifler par l'une des femmes, celle sur l'estrade continua.

\- Lorsqu'il est revenu seul... et sale... il nous expliqua que notre sœur avait été tué par un Ursaring. notre vie s'est vue bouleversée. Mais nous devions rester digne... nous avons été cherchée ce qui restait du corps et nous l'avons enterrée près de la Tour Carillon et Nymphali est resté auprès d'elle jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

La femme tenant les cheveux de Lana lui tourna la tête pour qu'elle puisse voir le Pokémon. Le ruban qui l'entourait était de couleur grise, ses oreilles baissaient et ses yeux rouges le rendaient à la fois triste mais aussi menaçant.

\- Lorsqu'un œuf d'Évoli est arrivé, le Champion est devenu tout heureux. Il aurait pu avoir son Évoli... la femme se stoppa avant de se mettre à rire. Mais c'est ridicule, il le savait lui-même, il n'existe pas d'évolution pour Évoli de son type de prédilection !

De ses manches, elle fit sortir un couteau et se dirigea vers le petit Pokémon qui dormait encore.

\- Pour Deoxys ! lança-t-elle  
\- Pour Deoxys ! répondirent ses sœurs.  
\- Ne faites pas ça ! hurla le Champion avant de se faire frapper de nouveau.  
\- Non ! lança Lana en se débattant.

Les cris réveillèrent le petit Pokémon, il se lécha la patte avant de se la passer sur le visage. Il regarda vers l'assemblée puis vers la femme près de lui.  
La femme l'observa et leva son bras et... planta le couteau. Le sang du Pokémon se répandit sur le sol.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Rage incontrôlable

Les femmes riaient de ce spectacle, se tenant les côtes, Lana resta fixée sur ce qu'elle voyait, ces femmes venaient de tuer un bébé Évoli de sang-froid. Sa respiration s'accéléra, les trait de son visage se déformèrent, le Champion tourna la tête vers Lana et remarqua le changement.

\- Lana, écoute-moi j'ai encore un Pokémon qui peut nous sortir de là, tu dois...

Lana révulsa ses yeux et poussa alors un cri de rage, les femmes cessèrent de rire, les évolitions se dressèrent prêtes à attaquer. En un bref instant Lana bondi, malgré les entraves de ses jambes, sur un mur et rebondit plusieurs fois dans la pièce, les différents regards tentèrent de suivre la jeune fille mais elle rebondissait tellement vite qu'ils ne voyaient que des traits allant dans toutes les directions.

\- L'une des évolitions possède 'Verrouillage' ? Fit l'une des femmes en s'approchant du Pokémon feu.  
\- Aucune ! Répondit celle qui se hâta de rejoindre le Phyllali.  
\- Elle a perdu la raison. Fit la femme à la voix déformée. Elle va se fatiguer d'elle-même.

Le Champion se mit à réfléchir, c'était sa chance de secourir les Pokémon prisonniers et de calmer la situation. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra.  
Au bout de plusieurs sauts, Lana s'arrêta sur un mur face aux femmes et leurs Pokémon.

\- Pauvre petite Lana...  
\- La ferme ! hurla la jeune fille avant de bondir vers les femmes.

Au moment d'atteindre sa cible, Lana tourna sur elle et frappa le haut du crâne de l'une des femme qui s'écrasa au sol, créant un trou béant l'engloutissant au passage, le Pyroli chuta avec elle. Lana se posa sur l'estrade se tournant vers les six femmes restantes qui la regardèrent avec des yeux horrifiés.

\- Alors Deoxys ?! Tu te prends pour un monstre ?!  
\- Pyroli at

La femme ne finit pas sa phrase. Se prenant les genoux de Lana dans le visage, ce qui la propulsa en arrière lui faisant traverser le mur.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'elle...  
\- Que je quoi ?

Une à une les femmes se firent mettre hors d'état de nuire par une Lana enragée qui laissa celle à la voix déformée, les évolitions restantes, apeurées, prirent la fuite.

\- C'est ça que tu voulais ?... Que je pète les plombs ?... Eh ben voilà ! T'as réussi !

\- Alors ?! Et là tu la fermes ?!  
\- Pauvre petite Lana... fit la femme avec un rictus.

Lana poussa un autre cri de rage et bondit vers la femme qui se mit à rire de la situation.

\- Méditikka ! fit une voix au plafond.

Lana se stoppa net, ses yeux redevinrent normaux et sa respiration se calma. Elle leva la tête et vit alors Méditikka en larmes, Élekid avec des yeux sortant presque de leurs orbites, quant à Caninos il était apeuré et gémissait doucement.

\- Méditikka ?... fit Lana en se remémorant ce qu'elle venait de faire. Qu'est-ce qui...  
\- Méditikka ! Médi ! Méditikka !

Lana regarda autour d'elle, voyant ce qu'elle avait provoquée, les corps de 4 femmes étaient éparpillées dans la pièce, les évolitions se cachant, dans le même état que Caninos.  
La femme qui était encore debout remarqua le changement et tenta d'attraper Lana mais une main sans bras lui attrapa la tête et la souleva.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ?...  
\- Spectrum. Fit le Champion en ouvrant les yeux. Maintenant tu vas nous dire qui tu es.  
\- Jamais ! Fit la femme en se débattant avec son corps. Petite Lana, je connais maintenant ta faiblesse. Tu n'auras pas de seconde chance ni de champion pour te sauver la prochaine fois...

La femme pencha la tête sur le côté malgré l'emprise de la main du Spectrum, elle pencha la tête jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement se fît entendre, le Spectrum lâcha la tête et le corps de la femme s'écroula au sol lourdement.  
Lana recula et chuta à cause de ses entraves. Le Spectrum du Champion le libéra de ses liens ainsi que les Pokémon au plafond. Le Champion se dirigea vers une Lana apeurée.

\- Calme toi, c'est fini.  
\- J'ai...j'ai... oh Arceus qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?...  
\- Tu as perdu la raison à cause de ce qu'elles ont fait.  
\- Ce n'était pas elles que je visais... c'était celui qui les contrôler...  
\- (Elle est en état de choc) pensa le champion. Je vais te libérer, ensuite tu viendras te reposer à l'Arène.

Le Spectrum la délivra et Méditikka, Élekid et Caninos se jetèrent sur elle. Lana encore sous le choc ne réagit pas à cette marque d'affection.  
Le Champion voulu s'approcher mais les trois Pokémon de Lana se placèrent en position de combat.

\- Je comprends. Vous voulez qu'elle reste seule pour faire le point. Mais je préférerais que ce ne soit pas ici.  
\- Méditikka ?...  
\- Si elle reste ici et qu'elle remarque...

Tournant la tête vers l'estrade, Méditikka et Élekid comprirent le message.

\- Alors il vaut mieux que...  
\- Le petit Pokémon... fit Lana en clignant des yeux. Il est...

Elle se leva, faisant tomber Caninos, bousculant Élekid et Méditikka, elle trébucha un peu et tourna à son tour la tête vers l'estrade. Le corps de l'Évoli avait encore le couteau planté en lui. Le Champion posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lana, celle-ci se jeta dans ses bras et pleura doucement. Le Champion la serra à son tour.

\- Allons à l'Arène, il faut que tu te reposes.  
\- Mais... et lui ?...  
\- J'irai l'enterrer après t'avoir emmenée.

Lana acquiesça , se libéra de l'étreinte du Champion et regarda ses Pokémon. Elle se mit à genoux et ouvrit les bras, les trois ne se firent pas prier pour faire un câlin à leur dresseuse.

Après quelques secondes, le câlin s'arrêta et Lana marcha vers l'estrade.

\- Que veux-tu faire ? Lui demanda le champion.  
\- Je dois au moins lui enlever ce couteau... à défaut de ne pas l'avoir empêché...

Le Champion resta silencieux et croisa les bras. Lana approcha sa main et attrapa le manche du couteau. À l'instant où elle retira le couteau, le corps du Pokémon se mit à luire. Les yeux du Champion s'écarquillèrent. Le sang qui s'était écoulé remonta vers le corps luisant. Quand elle faiblit, à la place du corps de l'Évoli se trouvait un autre Pokémon, de couleur gris clair, le corps dégageant une faible brume, les yeux violets, il regarda Lana et lui sourit.

\- Qu'est-ce que... fit Lana alors que le Pokémon se jetait dans ses bras.  
\- Incroyable... fut le seul mot que le Champion put dire.

\- Li, li .  
\- Mais... fit Lana au Champion. C'est une évolition ?  
\- De type Spectre ?... C'est du jamais vu...  
\- Comment tu t'appelles petit ?  
\- Li ? Spectrali !  
\- Spectrali... fit le Champion en souriant. Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Lui, comme toi, a besoin de repos... sans jeu de mots.

Lana descendit de l'estrade et suivit le Champion, le Pokémon toujours dans ses bras. Quand ils sortirent du bâtiment le soleil luisait comme jamais. Le Champion regarda sa montre.

\- Il est 12h42... Allons à l'Arène, vous mangerez là-bas, je dois contacter le Professeur Orm.  
\- Le Professeur Orm ?  
\- C'est le professeur Pokémon de cette région. Il aura peut-être des informations sur ce phénomène d'évolution.

Alors que le petit groupe marchait vers l'Arène, les regards des passants s'attardaient sur le Pokémon que tenait Lana dans ses bras.

\- Tu ferais mieux de le mettre dans une Pokéball. Lui conseilla le Champion.  
\- Mais... je pensais que vous le vouliez...  
\- Il est vrai que j'ai une affinité avec les Pokémon Spectre, mais il t'a clairement choisi.  
\- Li ! Li !  
\- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Lui demanda Lana.  
\- Méditikka. Fit son Pokémon  
\- Ah... c'est... une femelle ?  
\- Li . Spectra.

\- Méditikka.  
\- Li, trali. Spectra .  
\- Apparemment elle aime bien chanter. Fit le Champion. Il est vrai que sa voix est envoûtante...  
\- On arrive bientôt ? Fit Lana.  
\- L'Arène n'est pas loin. Pourquoi ?  
\- Je...

Lana s'écroula d'un coup sur ses jambes, de la sueur se mit à couler sur son visage. Méditikka et Élekid se mirent sur les côtés et s'inquiétèrent de son état. Le Champion s'approcha et lui attrapa les épaules.

\- Ça va aller ?  
\- Je ne sens plus mes jambes... je me sens comme vidée...  
\- (Le contre-coup ?...) Je vais t'aider. Dit le Champion en attrapant le bras droit de Lana.

Passant dessous, le Champion remarqua que Lana ne s'appuyait plus sur ses jambes, il avança difficilement, les jambes de la jeune fille traînant presque sur le sol.

\- Je suis désolée...  
\- Ce n'est... rien... tu as dépensé beaucoup d'énergie.  
\- C'est la deuxième fois que ça m'arrive...  
\- La deuxième ?...  
\- la première fois, j'avais cinq ans...

Lana s'évanouit, le Spectrali poussa quelques gémissements et le Champion du redoubler d'efforts.  
Il arriva aux portes de l'Arène et Spectrum lui ouvrit, près de l'entrée, trois personnes apparemment âgées se précipitèrent sur le Champion et Lana.

\- Emmenée-la dans ma chambre, qu'elle puisse se reposer.  
\- Et vous ? S'inquiéta une vieille femme.  
\- Ça va aller...  
\- Votre nez...  
\- Tout va bien. Veillez sur elle, j'ai un coup de fil à passer.  
\- Bien...

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ressortir, son bras fut agrippé par Méditikka.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens vite. Tu peux veiller sur ta dresseuse et le petit ?  
\- Médi...

Il lui fit un sourire et ferma la porte. Élekid s'approcha de Méditikka. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras, Élekid surpris de cette marque d'affection sembla gêné et ne sut pas quoi faire.

\- Méditikkaaaaa... fit la pokémon en pleurant.  
\- Elek ?... Élekid. Élekid.  
\- Médi...Médi...Méditikka.

De son bras valide, Élekid serra à son tour Méditikka. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Quand ils cessèrent leur étreinte, Méditikka regarda Élekid dans les yeux, ce qui gêna le Pokémon Électrik, avant de l'embrasser furtivement.  
Élekid réagit quelques secondes après l'action, de façon très énervé, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Méditikka.  
Caninos arriva en suivant et lécha la joue d'Elekid à son tour, il s'assit après l'action, la langue pendante, Élekid cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et tourna la tête Caninos qui pencha la tête sur le côté, faisant les yeux doux.  
Les personnes âgées vinrent voir les trois Pokémon, ceux-ci regardèrent les personnes qui se mirent à leur hauteur.

\- Vous êtes les Pokémon de cette jeune fille ? demanda une des personnes.  
\- Méditikka.  
\- Est-ce que ce petit est avec vous ? demanda une autre en ayant Spectrali dans les bras.  
\- Élekid.  
\- Méditikka.  
\- Wouaf.

Les personnes se regardèrent puis émirent un sourire. Elles se levèrent et emmenèrent Spectrali vers la chambre du Champion où se trouver Lana.

\- Vous pouvez venir aussi. Je pense que vous avez grand besoin de repos.

Les trois Pokémon ne se firent pas prier suivant les personnes jusque dans la pièce. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, Méditikka et Élekid prirent place sur des chaises, avec l'aide de Méditikka pour Élekid, tandis que Caninos se coucha près du lit, Spectrali fut placer, par la personne le tenant, sur le lit avec Lana. Finalement les personnes sortirent laissant les Pokémon veiller sur la jeune fille.

Pour le Champion, l'arrivée au Centre Pokémon provoqua des cris, de stupeur et d'effroi. Il se doutait que cela devait être dû à l'état de son nez. Quand il approcha du comptoir, l'infirmière approcha rapidement sa tête de celle du Champion.

\- Vous qui n'êtes pas du genre bagarreur... elle toucha la joue du Champion. Comment vous-êtes vous fait ça ?...  
\- Un différend avec... d'autres personnes. Dit-il en prenant la main de l'infirmière et l'éloignant de la joue. Je dois passer un appel pour le professeur Orm. Vous pouvez le faire pour moi ?  
\- Bien sur... fit l'infirmière. Quel message dois-je transmettre ?  
\- Dites-lui... Qu'une nouvelle évolution a eu lieu et qu'il doit emmener un Pokédex et probablement des potions...  
\- Très bien ce sera fait.  
\- Je vous remercie. Dit-il en saluant respectueusement. …. L'on se voit toujours ce soir ?  
\- Évidemment... soignez ce nez avant.  
\- Ce sera fait.

Il sortit et partit en direction de l'arène. Alors qu'il se mit à réfléchir une voix l'interpella.

\- Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Vous avez pas vu mon grand frère ?...  
\- Hein ?

Le Champion se tourna vers la jeune voix. Un petit garçon habillé d'un tee-shirt vert le regarder, l'air inquiet.

\- Désolé petit, j'ignore de qui tu me parles.  
\- Il est peut-être à l'arène... Vous savez où c'est ? Il a peut-être déjà vaincu le Champion.  
\- Ça m'étonnerai petit, le Champion n'est pas à l'arène en ce moment.  
\- Hein ?! Mais mon frère... Il aime pas attendre...  
\- Alors viens, je m'y rendais justement.  
\- OK !

Le Champion et le petit reprirent la route, arrivant près de l'Arène ils remarquèrent les portes grandes ouvertes. Le Champion se précipita vers le lieu, craignant pour Lana, mais quand il entra il fit face à un adolescent qui était assis à sa place.

\- Mortimer le Champion de l'Arène de Rosalia ? Dit le jeune homme en soufflant, comme agacé.  
\- En effet... répondit le Champion en avançant.

Regardant l'intérieur de l'arène, il remarqua que les personnes âgées chargées de garder l'arène étaient au sol.

\- Ils ne m'ont pas suffisamment servi de contre-temps... C'est faible pour une arène comme la tienne.  
\- Traite-les avec plus de respect. Ils ont fait leur travail et tu les as vaincus. Bien joué.  
\- J'aurais de respect pour eux quand ils seront à leur place. Dans une tombe.

Mortimer écarquilla les yeux, serrant les poings. Le petit garçon entra finalement à son tour et sourit de voir le jeune homme.

\- Grand frère !  
\- Tais-toi ! J'ai encore un combat d'arène, mets-toi dans un coin et ne bouge plus.

Le petit garçon exécuta l'ordre et se plaça dans un coin, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. L'arbitre de l'arène accourut près du Champion.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?... Vous relevez son défi ?  
\- Évidemment que je le relève... Combien de badge ?  
\- Il en possède 12... il a voyagé entre Kanto et Johto à chaque fois.  
\- 12 badges ? Très bien. Je t'affronterai avec une équipe complète. Place toi à ta place challenger.  
\- Qu'on en finisse... fais en sorte, au moins, d'atteindre mon deuxième Pokémon...

Bonus : La première crise de rage de Lana.

Unys, dans la maison familiale, Lana s'apprête à fêter ses cinq ans. Son père mit les cuisiniers à rude épreuve pour préparer un gâteau et différentes pâtisseries.

\- Pour les cinq ans de ma fille, je voudrais que le gâteau soit à la hauteur de l'amour que je porte pour elle. C'est compris ?  
\- Oui monsieur ! Firent la troupe de cuisiniers aux fourneaux.  
\- Chef, que suggérez-vous ?  
\- … j'ai une idée, mais ce sera une surprise. Comme cela vous ne direz rien à la petite avant l'heure.  
\- Bien. Je compte sur vous. Dit le père de Lana en sortant des cuisines.

Allant dans son salon, il fut agréablement surpris de voir sa femme dans une robe très seyante. Il s'approcha et voulu l'embrasser dans le cou mais elle le repoussa avant.

\- Vous savez où est votre fille ? Dit-elle en fumant.  
\- Elle est peut-être dans le jardin ?... Ou au grenier ?... Avec le prochain œuf qui va éclore sans doute. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle n'est pas dans sa chambre. Dit-il avec un sourire.  
\- Et cela vous réjouie ?  
\- Comment ne pas en être autrement ? C'est une petite fille plein de vie.  
\- Pff... elle est surtout épuisante... elle et son Chlorobule... vous savez où je l'ai trouvé ce matin ?  
\- Qui ça ?  
\- Le Chlorobule.  
\- Où ?  
\- Dans ma trousse de toilette. Je lui ai dit que la prochaine fois qu'il commet une bêtise pareille, il finira dans la cheminée.

Le père fut surpris de cette annonce, il se déplaça et regarda sa femme dans les yeux.

\- Tu n'y penses pas n'est-ce pas ?... Tu briserais le cœur de Lana si jamais Chlorobule...  
\- …. Je m'en moque. Faites en sorte qu'il ne commette pas de bêtise alors...

Le père de Lana se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la maison. Dans le jardin il vit alors sa fille couchée dans l'herbe, un œuf en face d'elle, il s'approcha doucement et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Lana... je t'ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas sortir les œufs des couveuses.  
\- Mais l'œuf tremblait...  
\- Ah ? C'est qu'il va bientôt éclore. Dit-il avec un sourire.  
\- Il va éclore aujourd'hui ? Réagit la petite fille en regardant l'œuf avec des étoiles dans les yeux.  
\- Sûrement, mais si je viens te parler c'est pour te demander quelque chose.  
\- C'est quoi ?  
\- Surveille Chlorobule plus sérieusement. Je n'ai pas envie, comme toi, qu'il arrive un malheur.

Lana regarda le petit pokémon vert flottant près des jambes de son père. Elle redirigea son regard vers son père et secoua la tête de haut en bas.

\- Bien. Fit son père en la reposant par terre. Ramène l'œuf et prépare-toi pour ton anniversaire. Tout est bientôt prêt.  
\- D'accord !

Elle prit l'œuf et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers l'entrepôt marqué « Couveuse » au fond du jardin. Le Chlorobule la suivant, le père de Lana regarda sa fille avec fierté. Il rentra et se dirigea vers le salon, une des femmes de ménage arriva en furie.

\- Nous ne serons jamais prêts ! Votre femme ne met aucune bonne volonté !  
\- Allons, que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Elle enfume le salon avec son tabac et elle ne met pas les cendres dans le cendrier prévu à cet effet ! Monsieur, j'ai fait beaucoup de maisons, mais des femmes comme la vôtre, je n'en ai jamais vu !  
\- …. Je vais aller lui parler.  
\- Inutile Monsieur, Silvio a déjà fait ce qu'il fallait. Le problème c'est que votre femme souhaite allumer la cheminée ! Avec ce temps ! Alors qu'il fait presque vingt degrés !  
\- Je vais aller...  
\- Inutile Monsieur... Nous lui avons dit que nous vous ferions notre rapport, elle a déclarée que cela était son droit et que si vous interveniez, elle vous ferait grève voir pire, le divorce.

Éric se mit à réfléchir, cela faisait un moment que le comportement de sa femme devenait plus en plus insupportable pour tout le monde, elle qui était pourtant si douce et heureuse à la naissance de Lana. Il souffla et entra dans le salon.  
Il vit sa femme près de la cheminée, faisant mettre par les majordomes quelques bûches. Il s'approcha.

\- Violette, nous devons parler.  
\- Pas maintenant.  
\- C'est important Violette.  
\- Pour vous, mais pas pour moi, alors aller avec votre fille ou ailleurs et laissez-moi.  
\- Violette !

Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux en furie.

\- Appelez-moi encore une fois comme ça, en hurlant, et je vous jure que vous subirez une claque mémorable.  
\- Mais enfin écoute-toi ! Tu n'as jamais eu ce genre de parole ou de comportement avant.  
\- Les gens changent Éric. Vous feriez mieux d'en faire autant si vous ne voulais pas être pris pour un faible.

Éric n'en revenait pas, il fit quelque pas en arrière, manquant de renverser un vase. Lana arriva à ce moment-là, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Bonjour Mam...

Le regard de sa mère la dissuada de continuer. Lana couru se réfugier dans les jambes de son père qui caressa les cheveux de sa fille pour la rassurer.

\- Nous en parlerons plus tard. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Lana. Que ça te plaise ou non.  
\- Pff... qu'on en finisse.

Les cuisiniers et les majordomes entrèrent en fanfare dans la pièce, apportant un gâteau type fraisier avec plusieurs petits biscuits en forme de Pokémon. Sur le fraisier, cinq bougies allumées illuminer le gâteau. Lana s'approcha avec un grand sourire et remercia plusieurs fois les cuisiniers et les majordomes, quand elle s'approcha du gâteau, un des majordomes brisa le genou et retint Lana.

\- Avant de souffler, il faut faire un vœu.  
\- Je veux...  
\- Non. Dit-il en posant deux doigts sur les lèvres de la petite fille. Dans ta tête, puis souffle quand tu es sûre.

Il se releva et laissa Lana réfléchir, après quelques secondes, elle approcha et souffla ses bougies, toutes s'éteignirent et tout le monde applaudit. À ce moment, une femme habillée en infirmière arriva avec un œuf et le déposa devant Lana. Celui-ci éclot et libéra un Pokémon à l'apparence humaine.

\- Méditikka ?... dit le Pokémon. Méditikka ! Fit-elle finalement en ouvrant les bras vers Lana.  
\- Bravo Lana ! fit son père en la prenant dans ses bras. Violette... Dit-il en se tournant vers sa femme. tu...

C'est alors qu'il vit sa femme, la mère de Lana tenant Chlorobule dans une main, en un geste elle jeta le Pokémon dans le feu de la cheminée. Les cris de stupeur des personnes présentes se mélangèrent au cri de douleur du Chlorobule qui brûler petit à petit.  
Éric se rendit compte trop tard que Lana regardait la scène, il lâcha Lana qui retomba sans problème, le visage fixe.

\- Mais Violette... pourquoi ?... tenta Éric en s'approchant de sa femme.  
\- Nom d'Arceus ! Éteignez ce feu ! Lancèrent le personnel au chef de service qui attrapa une Pokéball et libéra un poisson bleu avec une boule jaune comme appendice.

La femme d'Éric fulminait, hurlant de laisser le feu, qu'elle avait trouvé le combustible parfait. Éric tenta de s'approcher mais le feu dégagea beaucoup de chaleur et de flamme, il s'inquiéta pour Lana quand il remarqua l'état de sa fille.  
Elle hoquetait, mais les larmes ne coulaient pas, soudain ses yeux se révulsèrent elle poussa un cri qui stoppa toute action et se mit à bondir sur les murs de la pièce. Elle cassa tableaux, vase et armoire, créant des trous partout où elle atterrissait.  
Éric tenta de raisonner sa fille, mais il ne parvenait pas à la voir. Il se tourna vers le Méditikka et remarqua que le Pokémon bougeait les yeux et la tête de façon très précise.

\- 'Verrouillage' ? Non... 'Détection'.

Il se dirigea vers le Pokémon et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu viens à peine de naître mais s'il te plaît... Aide ma fille.  
\- Médi ?... Médi... Tikka.

Il se tourna et vit que Lana était maintenant près de sa mère, dans l'état de fureur dans lequel elle était, ses pas la faisaient s'enfoncer dans le sol.  
Violette recula, elle fut bloquer par une table basse.

\- Chlorobule ! hurla Lana en se préparant à bondir.  
\- Éric ! Faites quelque chose !

Pour Éric il le savait, ce choix serait décisif...

\- Silvio ! Finit-il par dire.  
\- Bien... Monsieur...

Le Majordome sorti alors une autre Ball, mais rayé de jaune et libéra un Pokémon à l'apparence de poupée. Il en libéra ensuite un autre, noir, ressemblant à un cyclope, des bandes jaunes autour des bras et un visage sur son ventre.

\- Mettez Miss Lana... en sommeil et emmener là dans sa chambre.

Ses deux Pokémon acquiescèrent, ils se placèrent sur les côtés de Lana et lui lancèrent des ondes. Lana les reçut et s'effondra, endormit. Le Pokémon cyclope la souleva et l'emmena tandis que le personnel arrêtait les flammes de la cheminée et faisait le point sur ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Quand même... ce que Lana vient de faire c'est... incroyable non ? Fit l'une des femmes de ménage.  
\- C'était affreux... un caprice monstrueux. Fit un majordome. Même si je peux comprendre la raison cela reste un caprice.

Soudain, tout le monde sembla pris de douleur et se prit la tête entre leurs mains. Éric s'inquiéta et remarqua que sa femme ne semblait pas toucher par ce mal mais plutôt... souriante, comme étant heureuse que cela arrive, il déposa Méditikka, marcha vers sa femme s'apprêtant à lui demander des explications d'un coup il sembla pris de douleur.


	16. Chapitre 15 : Un nouveau compagnon

Le sommeil de Lana était perturbé par des visions de cauchemars, elle voyait les femmes aux Évolitions, leurs têtes et leurs corps complètement déformés tentant de l'attraper. Elle voulait se défendre mais ses jambes étaient lourdes, tellement lourdes qu'elle ne pouvait pas les soulever. Soudain une lumière apparue dans son rêve et deux silhouettes se placèrent devant Lana, devant les silhouettes deux Pokémon étaient là, l'un ressemblant à une lucarne et l'autre avec une immense fleur sur la tête.  
Lana se réveilla brusquement, soufflant, elle se toucha le visage et regarda la pièce, ses pokémon étaient là près d'elle, dormants, une télé se trouvait en face du lit, elle entendit du bruit dans la pièce voisine, voulant se lever elle remarqua une télécommande sur la table basse, elle s'en saisit et alluma l'écran. La télévision s'alluma sur un combat entre le Champion et son challenger, du côté du Challenger l'on pouvait apercevoir un Pokémon type taureau, tandis que le Champion rappelait le sien.

\- Il ne reste plus que trois Pokémon pour le Champion. Déclara l'arbitre.  
\- Dépêche. Fit le Challenger. J'ai pas toute la journée, je dois aller à Azuria après.

Le Champion ne répondit pas, se contentant de réfléchir au prochain Pokémon à envoyer au combat.

\- De toute façon, quoi que tu choisisses, il sera vaincu par Tauros. Aucun de tes Pokémon n'est suffisamment puissant pour me faire face.  
\- Je te trouve très prétentieux. Répondit le Champion. Ne pense pas que battre trois de mes Pokémon suffise pour prétendre me vaincre. Voici mon Pokémon suivant ! Ténéfix !

Un petit Pokémon trapu et violet aux yeux de diamant apparut alors sur le terrain. Le Challenger ne perdit pas de temps et envoya directement Tauros à l'assaut mais cela ne s'avéra pas efficace le taureau traversant le corps du Ténéfix.

\- Ténéfix lance 'Poing-Boost' !

Le petit Pokémon violet concentra sa force dans un poing, se retourna et frappa le Pokémon taureau, celui-ci recula mais resta fièrement debout, frappant le sol d'une de ses pattes.

\- Tauros... lance 'Représailles'.

Le Pokémon taureau se pencha, corne en avant et envoya de multiples rayons noirs sur Ténéfix.

\- Ténéfix lance 'Détection' !

Les yeux de diamant du Ténefix se mirent à briller et il se mit à esquiver chaque rayon parfaitement.

\- Enchaîne avec 'Poing-Boost' !

\- Tauros lance 'Vantardise' !

Tandis que Ténéfix concentrer sa puissance, le Tauros se mit à le toiser et à souffler de manière prétentieuse, cela irrita le Ténéfix qui en se lançant à l'assaut se cogna avec son propre poing.

\- Hmpf, trop facile. Dit le Challenger en se passant la main dans les cheveux.  
\- Ténéfix lance 'Poing-Boost' encore une fois !

Le pokémon violet se secoua la tête et repartit à l'attaque du Tauros.

\- Il n'est déjà plus confus ?... Relance 'Vantardise' Tauros.  
\- Continue de Booster les capacités de mon Ténéfix. Regarde bien ce qui va suivre !

Le Tauros recommença et toisa le Ténéfix avant de souffler mais le Ténéfix le frappa quand même, projetant le Tauros loin en arrière manquant de heurter le Challenger.

\- Tauros est KO ! Déclara l'arbitre. La manche revient à Ténéfix !  
\- Pas mal... dit le Challenger en rappelant, sans regarder, son Tauros. Un Pokémon vaincu, mais bon, c'était le plus faible de mon équipe, aucun mérite. Voyons comment tu t'en sors face à Ronflex !

Un immense Pokémon au ventre beige et à la peau très bleu apparu sur le terrain.

\- Un Ronflex... mais Ténéfix est au maximum de sa puissance. Pensa le Champion. Il n'a aucun moyen de le toucher.  
\- Ronflex lance 'Dégommage'.

Le Ronflex inspira fortement et souffla une masse d'air imposante. Frappant le Ténéfix celui-ci fût projeter en arrière vers le mur derrière le Champion. Mortimer se retourna vers son Pokémon, debout les yeux clignotant faiblement. Il rappela son Pokémon.  
De son côté Lana se leva, remarqua de nouveaux habits, les enfila et remit son bandeau en place. Elle rappela ensuite ses Pokémon, prit Spectrali dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte. Quand elle ouvrit elle remarqua que le combat qu'elle avait vu n'était pas une retransmission...

\- Hhééééé ! Fit une petite voix.

Lana se tourna vers la voix et remarqua un petit garçon qui la pointer du doigt.

\- Grand frère ! Regarde !

Ledit frère tourna la tête vers son frère et remarqua Lana, son visage de calme et prétentieux passa à furieux.

\- Je rêve !? Hurla-t-il. C'est comme ça que tu passes le temps Champion ?!  
\- Qu'est-ce que... fit Mortimer ne comprenant pas la réaction de son Challenger.  
\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi n'importe qui se pointe à la Ligue Pokémon et que les Champions sont la risée de tous ! C'était la même chose à Argenta, Mauville et Carmin-sur-Mer. Vous ne vous entraînez plus vous préférez passer le temps avec des putes !  
\- Ouais ! fit le petit frère en fixant Lana avec des yeux froncés.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Mortimer. C'est une jeune dresseuse qui s'est sentie faible, elle s'est reposée un peu avant de reprendre la route.  
\- Parce que la vie de dresseur c'est cool ?!... Si elle est faible qu'elle reste à sa place !  
\- Et c'est quoi ma place ? Demanda Lana en s'avançant.

Le Challenger toisa Lana mais ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de regarder le terrain et demanda au Champion de lancer son Pokémon suivant.

\- Je t'ai posé une question !

Aucune réponse

\- Mon grand frère parle pas à des gens comme toi ! Parce qu'il est super fort !

Lana regarda vers le petit garçon, celui-ci croisa les bras et leva la tête fier.

\- Ouais ! Les filles n'ont rien à faire ici ! Leurs places c'est derrière le comptoir d'un centre Pokémon ou à la cuisine !

Lana resta bouche bée en entendant ça. Mortimer quand à lui serra les poings.

\- C'est comme ça que tu vois les femmes ?... demanda Mortimer.  
\- Ton Pokémon suivant Champion. J'ai pas que ça à faire je t'ai dit.  
\- Pas tant que tu n'auras pas répondues à ma question !

Silence du Challenger, ce qui frustra encore plus Mortimer.

\- Très bien, si je gagne tu réponds à mes questions !  
\- Vu que tu ne gagneras pas...  
\- Ectoplasma !

Un Pokémon plus grand que Ténéfix mais de la même couleur apparue, il tira la langue à son adversaire.

\- Ronflex lance  
\- Ectoplasma lance 'Exploforce' !

Le Pokémon concentra sa force dans une boule et l'envoya sur le Ronflex qui reçut l'attaque de plein fouet. Quand la fumée se dissipa, le Ronflex était couché.

\- Arbitre ? Demanda Mortimer.  
\- Il n'est pas KO... il dort.

Le visage de Mortimer devint livide. Son adversaire avait contré Exploforce avec Repos... Soudain le Ronflex se remit debout.

\- Repos et Baie Maron. Ronflex lance 'Tacle Lourd'.

Le Ronflex s'élança et se projeta tel un footballer vers un ballon.

\- Ectoplasma lance 'Hypnose' !

Ectoplasma envoya de petites ondes vers le Ronflex, celui-ci s'endormit presque aussitôt faisant arrêtant son pied pile devant le Pokémon Spectre.

\- Et maintenant 'Dévorêve'.  
\- Ronflex 'Ronflement'

Tandis qu'Ectoplasma projetait une image de lui vers Ronflex, celui-ci se mit à ronfler extrêmement fort. L'effet fit boucher à toutes les personnes présentes leurs oreilles avec leurs mains.

Lana se tourna vers le Champion, voyant le visage inquiet de Mortimer elle comprit que le combat serait compliqué.

\- Mon frère n'a jamais perdu de combat ! Il va gagner et devenir un Champion Invincible ! Personne ne pourra le battre ! Et même que mon frère ben il perdra jamais de temps avec une femme il s'entraînera tous les jours et il sera super respecter !  
\- Mortimer n'a pas encore perdu.  
\- Il affronte mon frère, il va perdre ! Et puis me parle pas t'es une fille !

Lana se tourna vers le petit garçon qui croisa les bras et prit une moue boudeuse.

\- C'est quoi le problème ?...  
\- Vous n'apportez que des problèmes quand vous êtes pas là où vous devriez être !  
\- Macho ?  
\- Les filles c'est derrière un comptoir ou dans la cuisine !  
\- La vache...  
\- Arrête de me parler !

Soudain, un bruit comme une alarme retenti dans l'arène. L'arbitre sonna la fin du match et ordonna l'évacuation immédiate du lieu. Le Challenger fulmina et rappela son Pokémon avant de lancer qu'il se plaindrait aux grandes autorités de la Ligue.  
Quand tout le monde fut dehors l'arbitre ferma les portes de l'arène et fit un rapport au Champion.

\- Un intrus dans l'arène. Dans la salle où vous conservez les badges. La sécurité a bloqué toutes les issues.  
\- Bien, prévenez la police de Rosalia ensuite vous ferez un inventaire complet pour vérifier quels sont les objets qu'il aurait pu prendre.  
\- Magnifique. Grandiose. Pile au moment où j'allais t'écraser. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça Champion. Je reviendrais quand j'aurais remporté trois autres badges.

Il partit alors, vers le sud de la ville. Son frère voulut le suivre mais celui-ci le repoussa d'une main.

\- Arrête de me suivre ! Tu n'es qu'un poids et tu ne cesses de me ralentir ! Dégage.  
\- Mais... grand frère... Tenta le petit alors que des larmes commençaient à couler de ses yeux.

Pour seule réponse, son frère lui fila un coup de poing. Mortimer et Lana vinrent s'inquiéter du petit tandis que le grand frère continua sa route.

\- Ça va aller petit ? Demanda Mortimer tandis que le petit se retenait de pleurer.  
\- Ou...oui...

Le garçon remarqua Lana et la repoussa avec ses mains. La Spectrali dans les bras de Lana bondit alors sur le garçon et commença à chantonner son nom. Si au début personne ne réagit à ça, quand les yeux du garçon commencèrent à partir dans le vide, Mortimer saisit Spectrali et la rendit à Lana.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Demanda Lana à Mortimer qui se contenta d'appeler ses adjoints.  
\- Emmenez-le au centre Pokémon, vite, j'ai à parler avec elle.  
\- Tout de suite Mortimer...

Les personnes partirent avec le garçon dans leurs bras, Mortimer se tourna vers Lana mais ses yeux fixaient la Spectrali qui pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- On va attendre le Professeur Orm, mais un conseil petite.  
\- Lequel ?...  
\- Ne la laisse plus s'approcher des gens, et encore moins quand elle chante.  
\- Pourquoi ?...  
\- Tu ne l'as pas remarqué mais elle était en train d'aspirer l'âme de ce jeune garçon.

La nouvelle choqua Lana, tendant les bras et tournant la Spectrali pour voir son visage.

\- Pourtant... elle a chantonné tout à l'heure et rien ne s'est passé...  
\- … Je ne peux pas être certain à cent pour cent, mais je sais que le professeur Orm aura une réponse à ça.

Lana approuva les dires de Mortimer et le suivit vers le centre Pokémon, une fois arrivé ils se renseignèrent sur l'état du garçon.

\- L'infirmière vient tout juste de l'emmener en opération. Il doit suivre une batterie de tests pour vérifier notre théorie. Répondit l'un des adjoints du Champion.  
\- Alors patientons, nous devons également attendre pour l'intrus de l'arène.

Le personnel de l'arène, Mortimer et Lana prirent alors place sur les fauteuils et canapé du Centre. Deux heures passèrent quand un officier de police entra avec un adolescent, des habits déchirés et de très longs cheveux.  
Mortimer se leva et marcha vers l'officier.

\- Est-ce qu'il a dit pourquoi il avait agi de cette façon ?  
\- Il n'a rien répondu Monsieur, à mon avis c'est un sauvageon qui voulait frimer avec votre badge.  
\- Je ne suis pas un sauvageon ! Je voulais juste un Pokémon et je savais que les Champions avaient une salle pour ça !  
\- Tu étais prêt à voler un Pokémon ? Et venir directement me demander ne t'aurait pas suffi ?  
\- Vous auriez refusé ! Comme l'autre pétasse de Blanche ! Prétextant que j'aurais été un mauvais dresseur !  
\- Déjà, un peu plus de respect envers Blanche. Ensuite, tu n'es pas très crédible...  
\- Co... comment ça ? Demanda le garçon, inquiet.  
\- Venir dans mon arène pour voler un Pokémon ?... C'est trop gros, tu n'as certainement pas eu cette idée tout seul.

Mortimer saisit alors l'adolescent par le col.

\- Pour qui tu travailles ?...  
\- J'dirais rien ! Même si je bossais pour quelqu'un, j'dirais rien !  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais vite le savoir.

Mortimer ferma les yeux, soudain une de ses ball libéra une boule dégageant de la fumée. Celle-ci regarda le garçon et soudain le garçon s'endormit. Lana voulut s'approcher mais l'un des adjoints de l'arène la stoppa.

\- Pas d'inquiétude, Mortimer va fouiller dans le subconscient de ce jeune homme.  
\- Comment ?...  
\- Depuis tout petit, Mortimer possède une affinité avec les Pokémon Spectre. Cela lui permet d'avoir une sorte de connexion avec eux. En échange ceux-ci octroi à Mortimer des pouvoirs que certains qualifient de surnaturel.

Après quelques minutes, Mortimer rouvrit les yeux et rendit le jeune homme au policier.

\- Amenez-le à la Ligue, dites leurs qu'il s'agit d'un sous-fifre de la Team Serval.  
\- Tout de suite Monsieur.  
\- Dites leur aussi qu'ils comptent plus de cent hommes en tant que membres.

Le policier salua le Champion et emmena le jeune endormi avec lui. Mortimer rappela son Pokémon dans sa ball et remarqua que Lana le fixer avec des yeux étrangement en colère.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- Si vous possédez des pouvoirs extraordinaires d'après vos amis. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider à comprendre le mien ? Chuck m'a entraînée pour que je le maîtrise mais je n'ai jamais compris d'où il venait.  
\- Je peux essayer. Mais s'il s'agit d'un pouvoir qui va au-delà des pouvoirs des Pokémon Spectres, je ne pourrai rien faire.  
\- Tentons quand même.  
\- Très bien. Ferme les yeux.

Lana s'exécuta, Mortimer fit de même avant de lui toucher l'épaule. Soudain quand Lana rouvrit les yeux elle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus dans le Centre Pokémon. Elle flottait dans le vide, entouré de plusieurs couleurs, soudain Mortimer apparu dans l'espace.  
Ne disant rien, il se déplaça un peu au hasard, il tenta de plonger mais quelque chose le freina, il remonta un peu, prenant de l'élan mais se heurta de nouveau à une sorte de mur invisible. Il regarda Lana et claqua des doigts.  
Lana rouvrit de nouveau les yeux et remarqua qu'elle était de retour dans le centre.

\- Je n'ai pas pu, désolé.  
\- Un mur invisible, j'ai remarqué...  
\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je rencontre un tel blocage. Mais celui-ci...

Il resta silencieux, réfléchissant un peu. Les portes du centre s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer un homme habillé d'une blouse blanche, un sac rempli de cahier et un air simplet.

\- Ah! Mortimer, je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu.  
\- Lana. Fit Mortimer en se tournant vers la jeune fille. Je te présente le professeur Orm, c'est une sommité du Monde Pokémon, ses travaux sur les Œufs et les évolutions sont reconnus dans le monde entier.

Le Professeur s'avança et remarqua le Pokémon que Lana tenait dans ses bras. Il s'avança avec un air surpris saisit un des nombreux cahiers et commença à écrire des notes.

\- Magnifique... Prodigieux... de quel Pokémon a-t-il évolué ?  
\- D'un Évoli. Répondit Mortimer. Il s'agirait de son évolution en type Spectre.  
\- Hein ?

La nouvelle fit lâcher au professeur son cahier et son stylo.

\- Elle se nomme Spectrali. Continua le Champion. Et celle qui est sa dresseuse est la jeune fille qui la tient dans ses bras.

Le professeur leva ses yeux pour regarder Lana.

\- … J'ai déjà vu... Tu es La Beauté Pourfendeuse ?!

Lana rougit et tenta de se cacher derrière sa Spectrali. Celle-ci continuant de fixer le Professeur avec de grand yeux ronds.

\- Incroyable, on ne dirait pas que tu es si forte en t'ayant devant soi...  
\- Professeur, je vous ai fait venir pour une bonne raison...  
\- Hein ?... ah oui ! Alors...

Il fouilla dans son sac et sorti une étrange tablette rouge, il la tendit à Lana qui l'en saisit.

\- Ceci est un Pokédex, il te permettra de mieux connaître les Pokémon que tu possèdes ou que tu vas capturer.  
\- Je connais le Pokédex mais... pour elle ? Dit elle en regardant Spectrali. Elle n'est pas répertoriée...  
\- Ne t'en fais pas. Dit le professeur. Capture-la et j'effectuerai une mise à jour manuelle.  
\- Très bien. Tu es prête ? Demanda-t-elle à Spectrali qui sourit.

Saisissant une Pokéball, elle toucha Spectrali avec, la ball s'ouvrit, aspira le Pokémon à l'intérieur, vibra un peu et un clic retenti.

\- Capture réussie. Fit le Professeur. Voyons ce que fait le Pokédex.

Lana alluma l'écran. Spectrali apparu dessus mais le Pokédex ne donna pas de description.

\- Alors... fit le professeur en prenant le Pokédex. Si j'effectue ceci... il toucha l'écran à plusieurs endroits. Et puis cela... et... bingo !

Il tendit le Pokédex et la description de Spectrali apparu.

 **Spectrali : Type Spectre. Taille : 0,7m. Poids : 11kg**

 **Les légendes parlent d'un Pokémon qui chanterait pour guider les âmes des morts et des vivants vers l'au-delà. Personne ne peut le confirmer.**  
 **Si vous entendez un chant très envoûtant, c'est sûrement Spectrali qui vient vous chercher.**

\- Très intéressant. Fit le professeur. J'aimerais l'étudier à mon laboratoire. Peux-tu passer lorsque tu auras un moment ? J'imagine que tu aimerais continuer un peu ta route avant.  
\- Si je passe par chez vous pourquoi pas ?  
\- Très bien. Mon numéro se trouve dans le Pokédex. Tu n'auras qu'à passer un coup de fil. Je file, je dois prévenir le Professeur Chen, ainsi que les autres professeurs de cette découverte ! Merci de m'avoir prévenu Mortimer.  
\- Un plaisir Professeur.

Le professeur salua une dernière fois les personnes présentes et repartit. Lana en profita pour consulter les données sur ses autres Pokémon.

\- Il y a aussi les niveaux ?... Méditikka nv 25... Élekid nv 21... Caninos nv 14... Spectrali nv 1. Elle venait à peine de naître ?...

Lana attrapa la ball de Spectrali et la regarda l'air désolé.

\- Tu aurais pu devenir une évolition comme les autres...  
\- Tu n'y peux rien. Fit Mortimer en marchant à côté d'elle. Elle t'a trouvé et elle deviendra forte avec toi.  
\- Oui... fit Lana en souriant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmière sortie de la salle d'opération, le petit garçon à côté d'elle.

\- Il n'a aucune séquelle, juste, le coup de poing de son frère qui a du mal à passer...  
\- Grand frère... dit le garçon au bord des larmes.

Mortimer s'avança vers lui, se mit à sa hauteur et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu as le numéro de tes parents ?  
\- Non...  
\- De quelle ville viens-tu ?  
\- On vient... de a région d'Hoenn...  
\- Hoenn ?... Effectivement ce n'est pas la porte à côté.  
\- J'veux retrouver mon frère.  
\- Il a dit qu'il partirait pour Azuria après notre combat...  
\- Il est peut-être à Donblonville ! Si j'arrive à le rattraper...  
\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse partir seul vers Donblonville.  
\- Pourquoi ?! J'ai un Pokémon moi aussi pour me défendre !  
\- Peut-être, mais as-tu une carte pour te repérer ?  
\- ... Non...

Mortimer se leva et se tourna vers Lana

\- Peux-tu l'accompagner Lana ? Je pense qu'il serait en sécurité avec toi. Et puis, je pense qu'il se fera un vrai avis sur les femmes à tes côtés.

Lana écarquilla les yeux, surprise, quand elle voulut répondre le garçon réagit en premier à la nouvelle.

\- Une fille ?! fit le garçon d'un air dégoutté. Mais, Monsieur le Champion, pourquoi pas vous ?  
\- Je dois garder l'arène, et Lana est une dresseuse en qui j'ai confiance.  
\- Mais je... je ne connais pas Johto non plus...  
\- Le Pokédex possède une carte. Vous pourrez facilement vous repérer. Je te demande un service Lana, mais cela t'aidera surement plus tard.  
\- Si vous le dites...  
\- Bien, c'est décidé. Vous partez demain matin.  
\- Mais... le train ?... Mon frère ?...  
\- Même en marchant à toute vitesse ou en utilisant un Pokémon. Le temps qu'il arrive à Doublonville, je pense qu'il arrivera à la fermeture de la gare. Et comme demain le train n'effectue aucun voyage...  
\- Nous aurons le temps de le trouver. conclut Lana.  
\- Exactement. fit Mortimer avant de se tourner vers l'infirmière. Peuvent-ils dormir dans une chambre cette nuit ?  
\- Bien sur. Fit l'infirmière dans un sourire. Je vous demanderai de venir avant 21h pour prendre vos clés et vos chambres.  
\- Pourquoi ? Il est quel heure ? demanda Lana  
\- Il n'est que 16h30. Vous avez le temps de visiter Rosalia. dit l'infirmière en gardant son sourire.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Un choix à faire

Marchant dans Rosalia, Lana s'étonna de l'infrastructure des bâtiments, ils ne ressemblaient à rien à ce qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à maintenant. Des buildings d'Unys, aux maisons d'Oliville, elle resta à contempler les bâtiments jusqu'à ce que...

\- J'veux pas d'elle ! hurler une voix de petit garçon. C'est une fille ! J'veux pas !  
\- C'est pas vrai... fit Lana à voix basse, désespérer. Tu as entendu ce qu'à dis Mortimer ?  
\- J'ai pas à t'écouter ! T'es une fille et j'écoute pas les filles ! Comme mon frère !  
\- Hé ben...  
\- Oh ? C'est quoi là-bas ? Fit le garçon en partant vers le Nord de la ville.  
\- Attends !

Lana le suivit mais plus elle avançait dans les rues et plus la foule de personnes devenait immense. Ayant du mal à avancer, Lana regarda vers les hauteurs, les toits des bâtiments formaient un chemin et offriraient un point de vue plus important. Sans attendre, elle effectua un saut dantesque et atterrit sur le toit du premier bâtiment, les personnes regroupées furent étonnés et effrayés à la fois, Lana ne s'en occupa pas et avança en observant la foule, espérant retrouver le petit garçon.  
Avançant rapidement et sautant de bâtiment en bâtiment, Lana arriva finalement au pourquoi du rassemblement de la foule. S'arrêtant au bord d'un toit, elle observa les différentes personnes présentes, Mortimer était là, ainsi que deux personnes très âgées, elle voyait également deux autres personnes mais elle ne les reconnaissait pas, une femme avec une longue cape et un jeune homme jouant avec son téléphone. Mortimer se leva et s'adressa à la foule.

\- Ce soir, comme vous le savez, nous célébrons l'anniversaire du retour de Ho-Oh et de Lugia, les deux Pokémon Légendaires de Rosalia. Mais, vous pouvez le voir, les Sœurs Kimono du Dojo de Rosalia ne sont pas présentes...

La foule commença à s'agiter en se posant des questions sur leurs absences.

\- Je vais vous dire ce qui leur est arrivé... Elles sont malheureusement... décédées.

La foule se tut, les visages se crispèrent, Lana remarqua alors dans la foule un étrange homme capuchonné, celui-ci se déplaça et sortit de la foule par la droite.  
Mortimer calma un peu la foule et continua.

\- Pour ne pas vous laisser sans spectacles à voir... J'ai cordialement invité mes collègues Champion Sandra d'Ébenelle et Grégory le petit-fils de Monsieur Frédo et Champion actuel d'Acajou.

La femme aux cheveux bleus se leva et salua la foule, le jeune homme regarda d'un air désintéressé et retourna sur son téléphone.

\- Bien. Fit Mortimer. Que diriez-vous d'un combat entre vous ? Le vainqueur affrontera le Champion de Rosalia, c'est-à-dire moi.  
\- Bof... fit le jeune homme. Faire un spectacle de cette ampleur sans faire payer au préalable les gens ?... ça ne me convient pas.  
\- Dire que tu es le petit-fils de Frédo... fit la femme en se pencha vers le jeune homme. Tu as peur de m'affronter ?...  
\- Le Dragon craint le Type Glace non ?... fit le jeune homme en levant les yeux de son téléphone mais sans regarder le visage de Sandra. Un petit pari ? Si je gagne, tu passes la nuit avec moi, si tu gagnes, je passe la nuit avec toi.

Sandra se recula, jugea son adversaire du regard et se tourna vers la foule.

\- Qu'en dites-vous ? Dois-je affronter ce type, seule ? Ou bien un combat à trois ?

La foule s'exclama de joie, mais Lana était encore concentrée sur l'étrange personne qu'elle avait vue, elle voulait le prendre en chasse mais elle devait d'abord retrouver le garçon. Lorsqu'elle reporta son regard sur la scène, une quatrième personne était là.

\- Et pourquoi pas... une bataille royale ? Demanda la nouvelle personne aux trois Champion.  
\- Une bataille royale ? Demanda Grégory.  
\- C'est une spécialité d'Alola. Je vous explique les règles, nous choisissons chacun un Pokémon, puis nous combattons, le premier à mettre KO un des Pokémon adverse l'emporte.  
\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Sandra en sortant un fouet de sous sa cape.  
\- Je ne suis pas un ennemi ! Fit la personne paniquée. Je suis... Royal Mask ! Fit la personne en révélant son apparence.

Royal Mask semblait être un homme, d'apparence pas très musclée mais possédant un corps sculpté. Il dégaina une Pokéball et se plaça en position de combat.

\- Mon rêve est de faire connaître le style d'Alola partout dans le monde ! Relèverez-vous le défi cher Champions ?  
\- Je relève le défi. Fit Mortimer en prenant à son tour une Ball.  
\- Voyons voir.. fit Sandra en suivant ses deux adversaires.

Les trois dresseurs se regardèrent, puis tournèrent leurs regards vers le dernier. Celui-ci les regarda et souffla

\- Sans rire... oubliez-moi... je ne suis pas là pour ça à la base... Tu m'as demandé de venir pour observer les étoiles et les feux d'artifice prévus... pas de combat Pokémon...  
\- C'est ça le remplaçant de Frédo ? Demanda Sandra en le pointant de son pouce. Une mauviette pareille ne devrait même pas être Champion.  
\- Je mérite d'être Champion... dit le jeune homme en éteignant son portable.  
\- Ah oui ? Fit Sandra. Eh bien prouve le à ces gens qui te jugent en ce moment.

Gregory leva les yeux vers la foule, il se leva, marcha un peu et remarqua Lana sur un des toits.

\- Mortimer ?... Depuis quand les habitants peuvent monter sur les toits ?  
\- Comment ça monter sur les...

Mortimer remarqua Lana, celle-ci en panique sauta du toit disparaissant dans le ciel orangé. Mortimer baissa alors les yeux et vit le petit garçon devant la scène fulminant en regardant Sandra, quand celle-ci le remarqua elle s'approcha de lui.

\- Je te reconnais... tu étais avec...  
\- Vous avez perdu face à mon frère ! Me parlez pas !

Grimpant sur scène le petit garçon dégaina une Ball et se tourna vers Royal Mask et Mortimer.

\- Je participe à ce truc ! Et je vais gagner ! Osselait go !

Un petit Pokémon avec un crâne sur la tête et un os dans une main apparut sur le terrain. Mortimer et Royal Mask se regardèrent avant de soupirer.

\- Bien... fit Royal Mask. Une Bataille Royale digne de ce nom ! Rocabot go !

Un petit chien marron clair, avec une espèce de collier en cailloux apparut alors.

\- Bien, voyons voir comment on va combattre... Fantôminus !  
\- Une minute, qui ne participe pas dans ce cas ?... fit Sandra avant de se rendre compte que Grégory était descendu de la scène et était dans la foule. Bon... puisque c'est ça... je vais appeler Minidraco !

Pendant que la Bataille Royale avait lieu, Lana atterrit loin de la foule mais non loin d'un portail. Elle regarda la plaque descriptive.

\- 'Tour Ferraille. Ne pas entrer sans autorisation.' Mais...

Le portail était ouvert, Lana le poussa un peu et entra doucement. Elle vit alors la silhouette capuchonnée avancer entre les arbres, ceux-ci formaient un sentier mais la nuit tombante changea la perception de Lana. Elle avança lentement, suivant le sentier avant de remarquer qu'il tournait à droite, levant les yeux elle remarqua l'immense tour tout près. Quand elle arriva devant, la silhouette capuchonnée attendait devant la porte.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici... fit Lana à la silhouette.  
\- … Suis moi... Lana.  
\- Hein ?

La silhouette entra alors dans la tour, Lana commença à la suivre quand Méditikka et Élekid sortirent de leurs Ball et se placèrent devant elle les bras tendus.

\- Vous ne voulez pas que j'entre ?... Pourquoi ?  
\- Médi ! Méditikka ! Fit sa Pokémon paniquée  
\- Élekid ! Suivit le Pokémon Électrique en ayant la même attitude.  
\- Vous avez peur ?...  
\- Méditikka ! Méditikka !  
\- Élek ! Élekid ! Élek !  
\- Je sais mais... il n'a pas l'aura... et si jamais il tente de m'attaquer, je détruis cette tour.  
\- Méditikka ! Fit sa Pokémon en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.  
\- Tu ne veux pas ?... pourquoi ?  
\- Élekid ! Élekid. Fit son Pokémon en décrivant des formes avec son bras valide.  
\- … Désolé Élekid... d'habitude j'arrive à interpréter ce que vous dites mais là...  
\- Elek... Élekid ! Fit-il à Méditikka qui lui attrapa un bout de bois.

Élekid, grâce à l'aide de Méditikka, dessina sur le sable près de la tour un immense oiseau, puis une flèche indiquant la tour.

\- Donc... cet oiseau vient ici... c'est un perchoir ?...  
\- Méditikka...  
\- Quoi ? C'est offensant ?  
\- Méditikka...

Tout à coup, Méditikka se dressa, bondit vers Lana et la projeta loin en arrière grâce à ses pouvoirs psy. Quelque chose, comme une onde frappa la zone ou se trouvait le dessin d'Élekid, lui-même et Méditikka. L'attaque passé, Lana vint s'inquiéter de ses deux Pokémon, elle leva les yeux et vit alors la silhouette sur un rebord de la tour.

\- Ne tarde pas. Même si nous avons tout notre temps.

La silhouette se tourna et disparut de nouveau. Lana rappela ses deux Pokémon, se dirigea vers la porte et remarqua qu'elle était entrouverte. Entrant doucement, Lana remarqua que l'intérieur était allumé, des engrenages mêlés aux poutres donnaient à Lana l'image d'une tour à la fois moderne et ancienne.  
Lana avança calmement dans la tour, cherchant les échelles et escaliers qui lui permettaient une ascension sans peine, elle arriva rapidement à la dernière échelle, grimpa et arriva sur le toit, la silhouette l'attendant.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?... Et comment me connaissez-vous ?...  
\- Difficile de passer inaperçue avec des parents mettant des avis de recherches et une bande de journalistes ne cherchant que le profit et l'extraordinaire.  
\- Un chasseur de primes ?... Je ne compte pas me laisser faire ! Fit Lana en se mettant en position de combat.  
\- Tu n'y aies pas du tout... fit la silhouette en plaçant sa main devant elle.

Sa main propagea une onde qui fit mettre Lana en position de défense avec ses bras. Quand l'attaque fut passer, la silhouette dégagea son visage de sa capuche. Lana le regarda attentivement, c'était un homme d'un certain âge, une barbe présente mais ce qui étonna Lana était l'absence de l'œil gauche à la place elle voyait une sorte de pierre étrange.

\- Faisons les présentations... Je me nomme Nell. J'étais un Élu il y a longtemps.  
\- Un Élu ?  
\- Tout comme toi. Mais lorsque A.Z à utiliser son arme de destruction... Nell se tut, serra les dents puis se reprit. Ce n'est pas le moment de ressasser le passé. Il y a plus important. Je suis ici pour vérifier si tu es vraiment digne du titre.  
\- Une minute... A.Z ? L'ancien Roi de Kalos d'il y a trois mille ans ?... comment ?...  
\- Penses-tu que l'heure est aux questions ?  
\- Oui !

Nell ferma les yeux et soupira. Il se mit dos à Lana et écarta les bras.

\- Je t'appelle... mon fidèle compagnon. Rejoins-moi.

Lana resta silencieuse, Nell baissa les bras et se retourna vers elle.

\- Je t'ai dit que comme toi, j'étais un Élu. Nous avons un peu de temps avant qu'il n'arrive. Je vais donc répondre à trois questions.  
\- Très bien.  
\- Choisis les bien. Je ne répondrais qu'à trois seulement.

Lana cessa sa posture de combat et se mit à réfléchir. Au bout de plusieurs minutes elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Première question. Qu'est-il arrivé à votre œil gauche ?  
\- …. Je l'ai perdu suite à un combat contre une créature.  
\- Ça ne répond pas complètement à ma question.  
\- …. Lorsque A.Z a utilisé son arme, le monde, les Pokémon, les humains... un changement s'est produit. Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas l'utiliser... mais sa peine était immense... Il a activé son arme et cela à provoquer une explosion immense puis... une espèce de faille est apparue. Une créature, qui n'était pas un Pokémon en ait sorti. Les autres Élus et moi-même l'avons affronté, cette créature était très puissante, dans la bataille j'ai perdu mon œil gauche mais nous l'avons finalement terrassé. A.Z à ensuite disparu en voyant son Pokémon disparaître dans les cieux... Je sais que sa Majesté est toujours en vie, mais son égoïsme l'a aveuglé. Deuxième question je te prie.  
\- Bien... Quel était votre pouvoir ?

Nell émit un sourire.

\- Tu ne l'as pas remarqué ? Je peux projeter des ondes psychiques de mes mains. Au début, j'avais énormément de mal à me contrôler, mais après des années d'entraînement j'y parviens sans soucis. Ton pouvoir se situe dans tes jambes n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ose imaginer si tu utilises toute ta force sur un humain, voir un Pokémon...  
\- … Troisième question. Pourquoi ?  
\- Ah... la bonne question. Tu es la deuxième Élu à l'avoir posé correctement.  
\- J'attends.  
\- Arceus ne peut intervenir dans notre monde, sauf cas d'extrême nécessité. Lorsqu'une menace approche, il choisit des humains dignes, selon ses critères, de pouvoir sauver ce monde.  
\- Le Dieu des Pokémon ne peut pas régler tout ça tout seul ?  
\- Attention, j'ai dit trois questions. Mais je vais compter celle que tu viens de faire comme étant un... approfondissement. Nell reprit son souffle et regarda les cieux. Arceus sait que ce monde est tout le temps en proie aux doutes, aux menaces, à la peur... Mais si il intervenait pour chaque petite chose, alors il ne serait plus vénéré mais sollicité en permanence, son aura perdrait de sa prestance auprès de ses enfants, ses créations... C'est pour cela qu'il choisit des Élus. Je vais te raconter Lana, ou plutôt... je vais te faire voir.

Nell baissa la tête, il tendit sa main droite vers Lana et projeta une onde, celle-ci frappa Lana qui se raidit et reçut des flashs et des images dans sa tête. Elle vit Arceus donnant naissance à Palkia et Dialga, son combat pour enfermer Giratina dans le monde distorsion, puis les premiers Élus, la première menace. Elle vit finalement Nell dans sa jeunesse, son combat contre la créature étrange, la perte de son œil. Plusieurs minutes après, son corps se détendit et Lana se frotta le visage et les yeux.

\- Tu as tout vu maintenant. Tout comme Ulrich. Maintenant, montre-moi ta puissance.

Nell se mit en position de combat, Lana resta immobile avant de se pencher sur le côté et de vomir, Nell regarda tout en étant dégoutté.

\- Navrant...  
\- Peut-être...  
\- Tiens. Dit-il en lui envoyant une bouteille d'eau. Au moins, te nettoyer la bouche.  
\- Merci...

Lana bu un peu, se rinça la bouche et cracha. Se tournant vers Nell, elle remarqua qu'il n'était plus en position de combat.

\- Vous ne voulez plus tester ma force ?...  
\- Nous allons aller ailleurs pour ça. Mon ami est arrivé.

Le haut de la tour s'obscurcit, Lana leva la tête et remarqua un immense oiseau qui descendait vers elle et Nell.

\- Cela faisait longtemps Ho-Oh...  
\- Trop longtemps mon ami. Ho-Oh se posa, approcha son visage près de celui de Lana. C'est donc elle, l'Élue du Pokémon Originel.  
\- Ne la perturbe pas trop, elle a l'estomac fragile.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas seuls... fit l'oiseau en se redressant.

Lana se questionna puis se tourna vers l'échelle qui menait au toit. Un jeune homme finissait de grimper, suivit d'un petit garçon. Les deux furent étonnés et effrayés de voir l'oiseau légendaire d'aussi près.

\- Mortimer.. commença Lana...  
\- Ho-Oh... fit le jeune homme sans prêter attention à Lana. Tu serais donc...  
\- Non ! fit le garçon. C'est pas possible !

Lana tenta de s'expliquer quand soudain une onde passa près d'elle et projeta Mortimer et le petit garçon sur les côtés, ils se rattrapèrent aux tuiles mais l'équilibre était instable.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous... tenta Lana  
\- Voyons voir Lana, qui vas-tu sauver ? Le Champion de cette ville, dont les fonctions permettent à ce village et cette tour de subsister ? Ou bien vas-tu sauver ce petit garçon, empli d'espoir et de futur ?

Lana resta silencieuse, elle devait faire un choix, elle entendait Mortimer et le petit se débattre pour remonter.

\- Lana ! Fit Mortimer. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, sauve le petit !  
\- Non ! J'veux pas qu'une fille me sauve ! J'suis pas un faible !  
\- Dépêche-toi Lana... fit Nell. Ou bien tu n'auras plus de choix à faire...


End file.
